Baby Boom
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Penelope watches as the team goes through many changes. Now there are babies on the way and the green eyed monster has got a hold of her. Can Derek help?
1. Chapter 1

Baby Boom

Ch. 1 Changes

Author's Note: This is my first Criminal Minds story. I love the show though and the fan fics I have read. I sadly don't own Criminal Minds. This is a Derek and Penelope story but the whole team will be in it. I hope you're willing to give it a chance. I think you'll like it. The rated will probably go up in later chapters.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

It's been a year since everything changed. Last year I was so heartbroken. Our team was falling apart before my eyes. It all started when J.J. was forced to transfer. Then Emily was killed or so we thought she was killed. Then Hotch got shot. The muscles in his leg were torn and he had to completely rehab it. Then Rossi got very sick with a strange flu. He was hospitalized and it was weeks before he was back to normal.

Just when things seemed to be okay again then more happened. Reid had a brain tumor. They had somehow missed it on the MRI's. He's fine now but he had to have surgery. Next on the bad luck train was Ashley. Yelp even the newbie wasn't safe. Ashley was in a bad car accident and she got badly hurt. Our team/family was down and I honestly wasn't sure of we could come back from all of this.

Derek and I had become responsible for the team. I leaned on Derek more than ever before. We held the team together though sometimes we were ready to give up too. Then I had my turn for bad luck. I wasn't physically hurt. No my hurt came in the form of my boyfriend Kevin. Kevin and I moved in together. Kevin had seemed to accept my close relationship with the team. He was even okay with Derek. I truly thought Kevin and I would get married. Then I came home one day and found him in bed with another Tech.

I had no where to go. I had given up my apartment. I felt so helpless and hopeless something I wasn't use to. I called Derek crying as I packed my bag. Derek told me to bring my stuff and come stay at his place. I thought I would stay a few days, weeks at the most. That was six months ago. Just when the beatings seem to have us all down everything changed again.

We found out Emily was alive. Hotch and J.J. had already known. Emily was endangered somehow her location had been found out. The team rushed to help Emily. They got to Emily in time. They took care of the problem. Emily was tired of running and came home. I had missed her so much and was so happy she was back. J.J. also rejoined the team. It was so nice to have the whole team together. We all were starting to heal and not just physically but emotionally.

Just when things were settling down there were more changes. Three months ago J.J. announced to the team she was pregnant again. Then she told us the baby wasn't Will's and that Will had left her. We were all shocked. I couldn't believe that she hadn't told me. I was hurt. Then she wouldn't tell any of us who the baby's father was. I just wanted to help her but she didn't seem to want to talk about any of it.

[Two months ago]

It was early morning. J.J. was sick again. I took her some decaffeinate herbal tea. Just as J.J. started feeling better Emily rushed into the bathroom. When I heard Emily vomiting I was worried. She said she was fine. I wasn't sure if I believed her. I walked out of the bathroom and I noticed Hotch right outside the bathroom door. "Is Emily okay?" He asked concerned.

I frowned and said. "I don't think so she must have a stomach bug." Hotch nodded but didn't move away from the bathroom door. J.J. and Emily came out together. "Are you okay Emily?" Hodge asked. He sounded so worried. "I'm fine Aaron." Emily answered softly. Since when did Emily call Hotch Aaron? "Can we go talk in your office?" Emily asked. He nodded and shut the door behind them. I could tell Emily was telling him something personal but I was unsure what.

J.J. announced that we had a case. The team gathered and found out they would be heading to Texas. There was a little town called Azle near Fort Worth that had a serial killer who was killing cowboys. As the team left I noticed Emily wasn't leaving. She said Hotch wanted her to stay here and get better.

The next morning Emily arrived early. I had just started my morning searches. Emily asked to help me. I could tell she was bored. I gave her some easy searches and then sent her to get some files I needed. She didn't seem annoyed by the easy task. She just did them and asked what else she could do to help.

It was almost lunch time when Hotch called. "Garcia." He said as I answered my phone. "What can the amazing and brilliant Penelope do for my boss man?" I asked. He laughed a little and said. "This isn't actually work related." "Okay well what can I do for you?" I asked again. Hotch rarely asked for personal favors. "Will you take Emily out to lunch and make sure she eats?" Hotch requested.

I laughed and said. "I'll try but I doubt Em will let me force feed her." Hotch chuckled and said. "Just do your best." "You got it Boss Man." I said hanging up. How was I going to talk Emily into lunch? Why was Hotch so concerned with Emily's eating habits? Emily had just gotten back from a quick file drop off. "Hey Em Hotch said they case is going well and for us to take a long lunch." I said. "Oh okay that sounds good." Emily said.

"Where do you want to go to lunch my treat?" I asked. "Uh I'm not really that hungry." Emily answered. "Oh come on Em I usually don't have a lunch buddy and you have to eat too." I said. "Okay well I guess we could try the new Chinese lunch buffet." Emily suggested.

We got to the restaurant. I was happy we got seated quickly. Emily ordered a ginger ale which I had never seem her drink before. "Is your stomach still bothering you Em?" I asked. "It's fine." Emily answered. We ate and talked. It was kind of nice to have sometime alone with Emily. I had really missed her. We planned a big shopping trip with J.J. and Ashley when they got back from Texas.

We were about to leave the restaurant when Emily ran for the bathroom. I ran after her concerned. "Are you okay Hon?" I asked. She was still empting the contents of her stomach. Finally she came out looking white. I handed her a couple of wet paper towels. "Thanks." Emily mumbled.

I handed her a mint she took with a thankful expression. "Are you okay?" I asked again. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it last all day?" Emily asked. I gasped and yelled. "You're pregnant." "Yelp and I think the whole restaurant knows now Gracie." Emily said laughing. I was still in shocked.

As we drove back to work I had a lot of questions. "When, who, how?" I finally asked. "When I would say six weeks. Who the man who told you to take me out to lunch. How well he was really happy to have me home. I really do love him I have for a long time Penelope." Emily answered. I smiled brightly and nodded. There was always something special between them. I had worried about him so much since Haley died. I thought he would never move on or even try to.

When the team returned Hotch had everyone over to his place. I could tell Emily was living there and had been a while. Maybe they had even since she came home. Jack seemed really happy to have Emily there with them. Emily said Jessica Haley's sister had been really supportive of them as well. Hotch and Emily announced their engagement to the team. Then they told everyone they were expecting. I was so happy for them though I did grow concerned for J.J. since she was facing being a single Mom to two. She just told me not to worry and she thought the baby's father would be involved when the baby arrived. She still wouldn't tell anyone anything about the guy though.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Boom

Ch. 2 Jealousy

_Warning: This is rated teen and will have some mature talk. No sex scenes or anything yet but beware._

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate them all. This chapter is a little shorter. I know Penelope is going to seem a little O.C. but remember how much she has been there. Once again thank you so much reviews keep me writing.

Cindy

[Three weeks later]

(Penelope's point of view)

I thought things were settling down. J.J. was doing really well. Emily was still having morning sickness but she had a pattern now and we all helped as much as we could. Hotch got the policy changed so Emily got to stay with us at the B.A.U. We were all relieved but now the team was under more watchful eyes than ever before. We couldn't afford to make any mistakes or our team would be taken a part piece by piece.

We caught a case in Louisville, Kentucky. Home of the Kentucky Derby. It was the only thing I truly knew about Louisville that and the made Louisville sluggers there. There was someone who started killing popular two year old horses and moved on to their jockey's. J.J. and Emily wouldn't be allowed to go into the field at all. J.J. didn't mind but I knew Emily would be bored having to work from the LMPD. I had decided that I would once again ask Emily for help with some of the simpler searches.

I was walking past Rossi's office about to tell everyone good bye when I heard Reid and Ashley talking. The door wasn't shut all the way so I could easily hear them. I assumed if it was private they would have shut the door. "You aren't going." Reid said firmly to Ashley. "Yes I am this is my job." Ashley yelled back. "We need to talk with Hotch." Reid said. "Not yet I haven't even seen a doctor yet Spencer." Ashley said sounding more annoyed.

"I'm telling Hotch now." Reid said again. "That is not your decision it's mine." Ashley hollered. "It's my baby you're carrying so yes it is my decision to tell him so you won't endanger yourself or our baby." Reid said still trying to remain calm. I couldn't help but gasped at Reid's words. "Spence I've only missed one period. And we always use condoms only one broke. We can't be sure." Ashley said.

I quickly walked away. I was suddenly struck with the fact I was the only female on the team not pregnant. I felt a sadness wash over me. I had always imagined a house full of kids. I would have a wonderful husband to help me raise them. Now I was 34 and single. I ran to my office so no one would catch me falling apart.

When I pushed my door open Derek was standing there. I had to swallow my tears back. "Hey Baby Girl I just wanted to say bye we're getting ready to head to Louisville." Derek said. "Okay be safe Hot Stuff." I said still trying not to cry. "Sweetness is something wrong?" Derek asked me concerned. "Nothing is wrong." I answered quickly. "Did someone do something to upset?" Derek asked again. "I'm fine Baby Boy." I answered trying to sounds as normal as possible. I could tell Derek wasn't buying my act but Emily showed up and interrupted us. "Sorry guys but we're ready to go Morgan. Oh and Garcia Seaver is staying here seems she's not be feeling well." Emily said.

"Okay well my Loves be safe." I said then hugged Emily. Derek wanted to hang around and find out what was wrong I could tell. I grabbed his bag and handed it to him. "Bye baby." Derek said hugging me. "Bye Angel." I said hugging him tightly. Derek left I waved to the rest of the team. As soon as everyone was out of sight I shut my door and started crying. Once I started crying I couldn't seem to stop.

I heard a knock but decided to ignore it. "Garcia?" I heard Ashley say coming into the office. I tried my best to wipe my tears away. "Garcia are you okay?" Ashley asked. I was so embarrassed. I just nodded still feeling tears coming out. "Not you aren't. Do you want to talk? Or maybe I should call Morgan or J.J. for you?" Ashley asked I knew she was worried. The last time I had cried was after Kevin and I broke up.

"No really I'm fine." I promised. "Okay if you're sure." She said. The rest of the day was thankfully really busy. Ashley went and got us lunch in the late afternoon. She kept asking if I was okay. I kept promising I was fine. I should know better than to try and fool a profiler. She knew I was lying. I was happy she hadn't pushed me to hard.

I was happy when Hotch called. He said that they had a lead on a trainer who had an upcoming horse who could win the next Kentucky Derby. I got the info he needed. He then said for Ashley and me both to call it a day. I found Ashley and told her we could leave. We said a quick good-bye and then left. When I arrived home I went to the freezer. Derek always had chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream waiting for when we had a bad day. I was starting crying as I ate. Cloney got on the couch with me and licked my face trying to cheer me up. "Oh you over grown puppy." I said as I hugged him.

I was still crying when the phone rang. I knew it was Derek. I quickly cleared my throat and answered it. I knew Derek would be able to tell I had been crying but I didn't need to make it any more obvious. "Hey Baby Girl." Derek said as soon as I answered. "Hi Hot Stuff how's Louisville going?" I asked. "Good Mama we got him. We should be able to wrap the case in the morning." Derek answered.

I was both happy and not so happy the case would be wrapping up. I can never keep things from Derek. If he's with me in person I won't even be able to pretend I'm okay. "Oh that's great Hot Stuff I miss you and I almost blew up the microwave again." I said teasingly. "Woman you better leave the microwave alone. Now Baby Girl are you going to tell me why Seaver called me saying I need to check on you tonight." Derek said. I sighed and said. "No idea Baby cause I'm fine." "I know you a fine women but you are not okay." Derek said. "I really am okay." I said softly. "Don't lie to me Penelope." Derek snapped. I couldn't help it I started crying again.

"Baby Girl please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Derek said. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "Don't be sorry Sweets. I'm sorry for snapping I just want to know what's wrong." Derek said. "I just I don't want to talk about it right now Derek." I said honestly. "Okay well we will talk about it when I get home how about for now you tell me all about your day. But you can skip eating ice cream because I know you did that." Derek said making me laugh a little. "You always know how to cheer me up my Love." I said. "Baby you do the same for me." He said.

I was finally calmed down. Derek and I started talking about the case and our day. I remembered how lucky I was to have my best friend. I could talk to him about anything. "Then Hotch called and said I could go home. I was so happy to get out of there. Then I came home ate and get love from the biggest puppy in the world who misses his Daddy." I said as I finished telling him about my day. "Well you can tell Cloney I'll be home tomorrow." He said. "How was your day? Was it busier without Emily with you?" I asked a little concerned he was working too hard. "Actually it wasn't too bad Sam offered to let Gina LaSalle help our team out." Derek explained. "She's really nice." I said knowing Gina from working with Sam's team.

"Yeah I like her pretty well." Derek said. It was Derek speak for I like her enough but I don't trust her. Everyone on our team knows of Derek's trust issues so I doubted they would be surprised. "Well it's better than some newbie or an agent that had never profiled right?" I asked already knowing I was. "As always Goddess you are all knowing." He said as we both laughed. "Hot Stuff it's getting late." I said. "Okay Baby Girl get some rest I'll see in the morning." He responded. We said our good nights and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Boom

Ch. 3 How I Feel

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for all the reviews they mean so much to me. I am so excited to be writing this story hope you all enjoy it. I also add the first chapter of my NCIS story for anyone interested. This chapter as taken longer than I planned for it to. Anyway thank you again reviews help me to write faster. And by the way one of my favorite Author's _KricketWilliams_reviewed it is truly an honor to have a great author read and review your work. If you haven't read her stories you should she's an amazing writer. Anyway once again thank you,

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

Derek called early to tell me the case had wrapped up. The team was on their way home. I had a case to work on for Sam's team. I was honestly happy to have the distraction from my own thoughts. I had been really busy. Sam needed a lot of searches today and I had to finish up some other work. It was past my normal lunch time when there was a knock at my door. "Enter the cave of knowledge and beauty if you must." I said.

Derek appeared with a bag in his hands. "Lunch for the Goddess." Derek said. "Oh thank you so much my chocolate god." I smiled and said. I hurried and ate as quickly as possible. I didn't want to talk at all. "So um I think something is up with Seaver and Reid." Derek said. "Oh yeah?" I questioned trying my best not to let on I knew anything. "Yeah when we got back they both went into Hotch's office. Then I overheard Hotch on the phone with Sam asking if we could borrow Gina. I think he meant for a while. I nodded as I listened.

"You know something don't you Baby Girl?" Derek questioned me. "Yeah I do but can we talk about it later Hot Stuff because I have work to do." I answered. "Oh trust me we will be talking but after dinner. The team is all going out tonight. I'll be back at five to pick you up Baby Girl." Derek said as he left.

The next few hours went be quickly. Almost too quickly for my liking. Derek was back right at five. "The team is waiting on us Sweetheart." Derek said gathering my stuff up. "Then we should hurry to them my love." I said. I let Derek drive since my Ester my poor car was acting up again. Derek has been trying to get me to buy a new car forever but I love my car.

Everyone was already there when we arrived. Hotch was sitting at the head of the table with Emily on one side and Rossi on the other. J.J. was next to Rossi and Reid and Ashley were on the other side of Emily. I took the empty seat next to Rossi and Derek sat next to me. They had already ordered drinks so Derek and I order our drinks.

"Listen I know there has been a lot of changes for our team mainly in our personal lives. I just thought we should meet and see how everyone is doing." Hotch said. I almost laughed. I won't be telling the truth even if I did answer that question. I don't want them to feel sorry for me or anything.

"Is this Erin's idea?" Rossi asked. "Yes it is but I do have to agree. We need to make more team time outside of our cases." Hotch answered. "Hotch we're a family we'll always support each other." Derek said. The rest of the team agreed. "I think Aaron's right though I mean we all haven't truly had that much time together since we all came back together." Emily said.

I noticed that Reid and Ashley were whispering to each other. "We have an announcement." Reid said standing up. "We, who?" Derek asked confused. Ashley now stood up also and said. "I am so honored to be a part of this team. This family. I'm sorry if I let any of you down." Ashley said looking right at Rossi. "Just tell us." Emily said as impatient as ever. "Ash and I are having a baby too." Reid said. I heard Emily, Derek, and Rossi all gasp. I looked at J.J. who didn't look that shocked. "How long have you been together?" Rossi asked looking truly pissed. "Since my car accident." Ashley answered softly looking down. "That long." Rossi yelled. "Dave calm down." J.J. said.

I was happy when our food showed up. Everyone chilled out a lot once we started eating. Derek kept his attention on me. I tried to not pay any attention to him. "P.G. you've been working with Sam's team a lot tell us about Gina?" Emily asked. "I like her. I like them all actually. I think she'll fit in good with our team. The main thing to remember is their team is more relaxed then ours. Sam runs his team different. So cut her break as she tries to adjust." I said. The team all nodded. I knew they trusted my opinion as much as I do theirs.

The rest of the dinner went well. When we finished eating everyone talked for a bit and then started to leave. I had a few more drinks why not I wasn't driving after all. Are you okay Baby?" Derek asked. "Just Peachy Honey Bun." I answered as I tried to get another drink. "Come on P let's go. You owe me a talk and I'm collecting right now." Derek said as I followed him slowly not looking forward to that talk.

When we got home Derek took Clooney out. I sighed happy for a few moments to get myself together. When he came back I was sitting on the couch. "Now let's talk." Derek said. "About what?" I questioned like I didn't know. "About you crying yesterday." He answered I swallowed ready to cry again.

"Is this about Seaver being pregnant?" Derek asked. I sighed and mumbled. "Sort of." "P what does sort of mean?" Derek asked trying to be patient with me. I started to cry and said. "I'm jealous. I am so jealous." "That Seaver is pregnant?" Derek asked. "Yeah Ashley, Emily, and J.J. You do realize I'm the only female member of our team not pregnant." I answered.

Derek looked at me with sympathy. "Rossi is the only guy on the team that isn't expecting a child besides me." Derek said. I noticed sadness in his eyes. "I just thought Kevin and I would get married. Then we'd have kids we wanted at least two." I explained. "Oh Baby Girl Kevin didn't deserve you." Derek said. "Thanks Hot Stuff but that doesn't change things." I responded.

"Penelope do you want a baby?" Derek asked. "Yes of coarse I do but I want my baby to have a father. I'm lacking in the men department these days." I answered. I started sobbing I couldn't help it. Derek pulled me into his arms. "Do you want a child?" Derek questioned again. "More than I have ever wanted anything." I answered still crying.

Derek sighed and hugged me closer to him. "Derek Hot Stuff?" I questioned. He didn't say anything though. He kept holding me. I stopped crying. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. "I think you will make a great mother. If you want to be one you have my full support." Derek whispered in my ear.

"Derek I'm not going to a sperm bank to find me a baby daddy." I said annoyed that he didn't even seem to be listening to me. Derek chuckled and said. "I wasn't suggesting that Sweetheart." "Then what are you suggesting?" I asked confused. "You want a man to help you raise your child or children. It needs to be someone you trust and can depend on right?" Derek asked. "Well yeah." I answered.

"Then Baby Girl you just need to look in front of you." Derek said. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Not at all I'd be happy to help you." Derek answered. "You can't really be suggesting we have a baby together." I said still in shock at the very thought. "Yes I am I mean I want kids too and we're both getting older you know. Neither of us can seem to make a serious relationship work." Derek said.

I wasn't sure what to say. Did Derek really want a child? Did he really want one with me? How would this work? Was he just trying to help me out? Did he really mean it when he said he wanted kids? Did he really want a kid with me?

"Are you okay Baby Girl? Derek asked. I wasn't sure what to say or think. I couldn't handle this right now. I ran into my room. I quickly closed and locked the door behind me. Derek pounded on the door. I didn't answer though. I started to cry yet again. I wasn't sure why I was so upset. All Derek wanted to do was make me happy. Derek finally gave up and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Boom

Ch. 4 Be my Baby's Mama

Warning: There is some bad language.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter was hard to write but I think it turned out good. It is in Derek's point of view. I will be going back in fourth. Once again thank you for the review and alerts.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I watched Penelope close the door. I wasn't sure what to do. I tried for almost an hour to get Penelope to open the door. When she wouldn't open the door, I decided to go to bed. I had no idea what was going through her head. I had thought about Penelope and me so many times. I just wanted her happy. All I ever wanted was to make her so happy.

I meant what I said I do really want kids. I could almost see our baby. A little girl with her Mom's blond curls and big brown eyes. A baby boy who might look like me but, would be as smart and witty as Penelope. It broke my heart to hear her being so down on herself. She thought Kevin cheating was her fault. She had done the same thing when she got shot.

I lay in bed for a few moments when I woke up. I knew I wanted Penelope for more than my best friend. I wanted us to have a bay together. I had no idea how I would convince her but I had to. I decided to make a big breakfast. I made all of P's favorites. When I finished breakfast I went to wake Penelope up. I knocked on her door. "Penelope breakfast is ready." I yelled through the door. I got no answer so I tried the knob.

I was surprised when it turned and wasn't locked. Penelope's bed was already made. She had obviously woken up very early. I didn't feel much like eating. I put all the food away. I showered and then dressed. I wasn't sure what my next move should be.

On the drive to work I decided to order flowers. When I came into work Emily was in my chair. "Prentiss why are you in my chair?" I asked annoyed. "Did you and Garcia have a fight?" Emily asked. "Why would you say that?" I questioned back. How did she know? There's no way Penelope told her.

"P was here when Aaron and I arrived. She ran into her office. When I ask what was wrong and she said nothing. You came in as grumpy as she seemed to be." She responded. "Well we aren't fighting." I said. A few seconds later the delivery guy showed up. "Can you tell me where Penelope Garcia is?" The guy asked. "I'll take you." The tech he asked said.

Emily was laughing. "Sure your not fighting you send her flowers everyday." She said. I waited for a call or her to come out of her office or some kind of response. I didn't get one though. I have to admit it hurt a little. Two hours later J.J. appeared. "We have a case." J.J. said quietly.

Everyone had come into the board room except for Penelope. I talked with Gina while we waited. J.J. paced the room. Finally Penelope came in. She didn't even glance my way. She started talking with J.J. she looked upset they both did. I sighed this problem meant another bad case.

"The next case is in New York. Three pregnant women have been killed. They were shot in their stomachs multiple times. All three have been killed within a week. The only info is they believe the unsub is a woman." Penelope said presenting the case. I heard Hotch sigh. He looked at Prentiss then J.J. and finally Seaver.

This was the worse possible time for this case. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for the team. Hell J.J. couldn't even present it. Seaver was shivering in fear. Reid looked like he was going to get sick. "It goes without saying this is going to be a tough case. J.J., Emily, and Ashley the team will understand if you would like to stay here and sit this one out." Hotch said.

"I know I'm not allowed in the field anyway I need to go and try to do whatever I can to help." Emily said looking at Hotch. He nodded and turned to J.J. "We have a job to do." J.J. said not looking happy. "Seaver?" Hotch questioned. "Ash please just stay here where I know you're safe." Reid begged her. "Spencer I can't do that. Hotch I'm going." Seaver said.

"Penelope I'm sorry but we are going to need you with us as well." Hotch said. I saw P nod I guess she had already figured out she would be going. The flight was silent for the most part. We talked a little about the profile. Hotch and Reid continued to each write out some thoughts. Penelope was sitting with J.J. This case was hitting way to close to home I could tell as I looked at every member. Even Gina seemed effected.

I was sitting next to Rossi who seemed really out of it. It was very unlike him. "Are you okay Dave?" I asked. "I'm fine Derek. I'm not the one you should be worried about they are." Rossi said looking towards our three pregnant team mates. "Well if you need to talk I' here." I said. "Thanks I think I'll going join Hotch and Reid see if they have come up with anything yet." Rossi said.

I sat back looking at our team. It was truly a family. I do truly love these three pregnant women as I do my own sisters. J.J. belly was getting big. Emily wasn't far behind her belly was getting bigger everyday. Even Ashley was starting to show and had a little baby bump. I looked at Penelope I could see her pregnant with our baby. Her belly round with our child. I wanted to see her pregnant with our child.

Penelope caught me starring. She blushed bright red and looked away. I couldn't believe I had made her blush by just starring. She was the queen of sex talk. I wasn't sure I had ever seen her blush before. It made we feel strange. We finally touched down at JFK.

When we arrived at the station Penelope left us first to meet up with the Techs there. J.J. went to meet with the stations press director. Hotch sent Prentiss and Seaver to help Reid get the profile ready. Hotch and Rossi went to the first and third crime scenes. Hotch went Gina and I to the second scene.

On the drive I could tell Gina wanted to say something. I waited for her to talk. "Morgan I know me don't really know each other but, are you okay?" Gina asked me. I almost wanted to laugh. "Rule number one on this team we don't profile each other if we can help it." I said. "Sorry you just seem a lot more anxious than the last case." Gina responded. I did laugh this time and said. "It's okay I'm fine this case it just has me thinking a lot." "Yeah it couldn't be any worse timing for your team." Gina said. I nodded in agreement.

The first day in New York went really slowly. There was little evidence. The only connection in the victims was that they were all pregnant and seem to look a like. The profile was still too general. Then as we were about to stop for the night we got a report of another murder it was our unsub. Hotch seemed to be really worried. Reid wouldn't stop working. Hotch sent Rossi and myself with the girls to the hotel. After we got the girls settled Hotch called he asked if Penelope could come back to the station and Rossi and I head over to the newest scene. Gina was staying with the girls.

"Penelope Hotch wants to know if you're up to returning to the station." I asked. "Yes just need some coffee." She answered softly. Rossi checked in on the other three women. We dropped P off and then headed to the crime scene. When we arrived my phone rang. I felt pretty happy to see her name well Baby Girl as I have her on my phone. "Hey Baby Girl." I said with a little smile. "Hi Hot Stuff listen I got some info and it's kind of freaking me out." Penelope said. "Okay tell me what you have." I responded. "I found reports dating back almost ten years 20 women all over the city." Penelope said. "Damn." I mumbled.

"Wonder what made her escalate?" I asked mainly to myself. "I don't know D but you remember what we found in common with the other victims?" Penelope questioned. "That they all looked a like." I answered. "Derek I'm not a profiler but they all have dark hair and brown eyes." She said truly starting to freak out. "P calm down you need to call Hotch. We'll protect Emily with everything we have you know that." I said trying to calm her down. "Derek why did she stay home I wish she stayed home." Penelope said almost in tears.

"I know it'll be okay Sweetheart." I promised. We hung up. "Is Penelope okay?" Rossi asked. "Yeah she just found more victims and they all still look the same." I answered. "And she's worried about Emily since she has dark hair, brown eyes, and is obviously pregnant." Dave guessed. "Yeah." I mumbled.

Thirty hours later we caught the unsub. She did in fact go after Emily. She herself had dark hair and brown eyes. She was stabbed in the stomach by a mugger. She was seven months along ten years ago. She found out after she couldn't have anymore child. She tried to adopt but it didn't go well. She couldn't pass the psych test.

On the flight home Penelope sat next to me. "That was awful." P said quietly. "Yeah it really was." I responded. I looked around at the team. Hotch was holding as sleeping Emily tightly. Reid was holding Seaver while they talked quietly to each other. Rossi was talking with J.J. I knew he was worried about her. She hadn't seemed to be able to rest the whole time we were gone. Gina had fallen asleep which wasn't surprising since she had been up for days.

"Derek?" Penelope questioned. "Yes Baby Girl." I answered. "I'm really thinking about your offer." She said. "Good take all the time you need I'll be here when you decide." I responded. "Oh and thank you for the flowers they were amazing. I love you too." Penelope said. I chuckled and said. "Good." Hopefully she would decide to go through with it and have my child.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Boom

Ch. 5 Aftermath

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for all the reviews and alerts. I am currently working on chapter six which I hope to have up soon. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

The last case was horrifying. I was so worried about my friends. They are like sisters to me. There was someone going after pregnant women. The three most important women in my life are pregnant. I was on edge. Then during my research I found more cases. They went back over ten years. When I noticed the similarities between them I was both relieved and upset.

I felt relieved that J.J. and Ashley were most likely out of danger. Then I felt panicked that Emily fit the victim profile so well. I just couldn't even think about Emily in danger again. This time it wasn't just Emily but her and Hotch's baby too. I just kept thinking we can't lose her. I was near a panic attack when I called Derek. He calmed me down like always. Then he reassured me that everyone would keep a close eye on Emily. I knew he was right.

I was overjoyed when we caught the bad guy or girl in that case. I wanted to hear this woman for myself. As I listened to her I could partially understand. Not the part about killing women or children. I did understand how she felt cheated and lonely. She wanted to be a Mom. I wondered what I'd be like if I never met a man to marry. What if I don't ever have children? Would I be okay with never being a parent?

I started thinking of Derek's offer. I was scared. There were some many possibilities. I knew no matter what Derek would always love his child. Derek would always take care of his child. He would make sure our child was as happy, healthy, and safe as possible.

I also knew Derek is my best friend. He's my protector. He's the person I tell everything to. He's my hero. He's my soul mate. He makes my day better. He makes me smile. He holds me when I cry. I had made my decision.

I made a doctor's appointment. I wasn't due for my yearly check up just yet. I knew I needed a check up before I made any other decisions or told Derek anything. I need to know I was healthy. I needed to know if I was healthy enough to have a baby. I had never had any female troubles. I felt good about my chances but you never know. Even the healthiest people have issues.

"Penelope Garcia." The nurse called out. I followed her. First she weighed me. "You've lost ten pounds since your list visit." She said. I wanted to say yeah stress is the best diet. I didn't say anything though. Next she took my temp and then led me to the room. Next she took my blood pressure which was also normal. "Why are you here today Ms. Garcia?" The nurse asked. "I wanted to get a check up. I'm considering trying to get pregnant." I answered. "Hope you get good news." She said. Then the nurse handing me a paper gown. "Go ahead and change. The doctor will be right in." The nurse said leaving me to change.

I changed and waited for the doctor. I was pretty nervous. I heard a knock and then the doctor came in. "Good morning Penelope." The doctor said. "Good morning Dr. Nash." I said. "I see here that you want to get a check-up. And you are considering getting pregnant." Dr. Nash said. "Yes I wanted to get a good check over before I made any other decisions." I responded.

"After we examine you we'll do some blood test. If that is normal we'll make plans to remove your IUD." Dr. Nash said. "That sounds like a plan." I said nervously. "Okay put your feet up and we'll check you out." Dr. Nash said.

The examination was quick and painless. "Okay Penelope you may get dressed. Sara will take you to get your blood test. I would like to see you back in here on Thursday. We will go over your results then. We can also talk about your next step." Doctor Nash said. I hurried and dressed. Sara the nurse took me to have my blood taken.

I heard Derek yelling for me as I arrived at work. "Baby Girl. Why did I have to hear from Hotch that you had a doctor's appointment?" Derek asked. "Sorry love bug it was just a check-up. Nothing to worry about I promise." I answered. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked in his usual protective mode. "I'm great Derek." I said again.

I was glad that by Thursday we had a case. Derek had been watching my every move. I told Hotch not to tell Derek about my doctor appointment. "Are you okay Penelope?" He asked. "Yes just getting some test results." I answered smiling at Hotch's over protectiveness. I felt even more nervous this time at the doctor's than last time. "Penelope Garcia." The nurse called. I followed her to Dr. Nash's office.

"Nice to see you again Penelope." Dr. Nash said as I sat down. "You too Doctor Nash." I said. "Your results were all really good. I believe that you should have no trouble getting pregnant. You are very healthy." Dr. Nash said. I smiled and nodded. I was so happy to hear that. "Now when would you want your IUD removed?" Dr. Nash said. "Soon as I can I guess." I answered. "Okay you do understand you'll need to use a back up, if you have sex before you're ready to get pregnant." Dr. Nash told me. I nodded. We set up my appointment for my IUD removal.

I was happy when I got back to the office Derek hadn't called. They had been so busy he didn't even realize I was gone. I saw Derek number on my caller ID as my phone rang. "This the sexy Penelope Garcia want can I do for you today sexy?" I asked answering the phone. "Wow Baby Girl so many thing you could do for me." Derek responded. I chuckled and asked. "How is the case going?" "That's actually why I called we caught him and are heading home." Derek answered.

"When you get home I need to talk with you." I said. "Sure Penelope anytime you know that." He responded. "Nothing is wrong though so don't worry." I said. "Okay is something right?" Derek asked. "I like to think so." I answered. "See you soon P." Derek said before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby Boom

Ch. 6 The Offer

Author's Note: I have decided to up the rating. I'm doing it now because there will be a lot of pregnancy talk but I will be doing a few sex scenes along the way. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts it keep me writing. Oh btw I did borrow an idea from Full House.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Full House sadly.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I headed home. I decided to make us dinner. About an hour later as I was finishing dinner Derek came home. "Baby Girl?" Derek questioned looking for me. He came into the kitchen. "Welcome home Hot Stuff." I said. "You cooked his dinner?" He asked looking shocked. "I had some help but yes I did." I answered. He hugged me and then kissed me cheek. He had squeezed me so tightly. "Did you miss me?" I teased. "You have no idea how much woman." He said with a chuckle.

"Sit down and maybe you could pour us some wine." I suggested. "You sure you don't need any help?" He asked. "No I'm fine. You just relax." I answered. I deep a breath as I made our plates. What if he doesn't get it? I grabbed my wine as I went to give Derek his plate. I needed a little something to help calm my nerves.

I carried Derek's plate over to him. I took off the cover to reveal our meal. I saw his face. "Baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby potatoes, and baby shrimp?" Derek questioned me. "Yeah and a baby roll." I said with a giggle as I buttered his roll. He didn't start eating. He looked at me with a serious expression. "Penelope what does this mean?" He asked.

"You were right. There is no one I trust or love more than you. You're my best friend. I want us to have a baby together." I said hoping he hadn't changed his mind. Derek stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Now let's eat. I sampled its pretty good." I promised.

"I can't wait to smells great." Derek said starting to eat. "Is it good?" I asked a little worried. He nodded. I was so happy he was enjoying it. I had never been that good of a cook. I really wanted this to be a special night. I was so happy Fran had a web cam and was able to help me. I knew as Derek Mom she would be a huge help. I didn't tell her about the theme though. I was happy she hadn't caught on either.

"How do we go about this?" Derek asked as we ate. "I've already seen my doctor. I'm in good health. I set an appointment up to get my IUD removed. Then you'll have to donate some of your little guys. Then they'll inject them into my egg and make us a baby hopefully." I answered rambling. He looked confused. "What's an IUD?" He asked. I laughed and answered. "My birth control it's inserted inside me."

"I'll have to you know in a cup?" He asked looking strange. "Jack off yelp." I said with a giggle. "Oh okay." He said not teasing back like usual. He looked upset. "Is something wrong Derek?" I asked. "No everything is fine." He answered simply. I nodded. I guess he wasn't up for teasing. I figured he was just tired from the case.

The rest of the night Derek was acting strange. Finally I couldn't take it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "Do what?" He asked confused. Maybe he was reconsidering now. What if he hadn't really thought it through? "Have a baby with me are you sure you want to?" I asked.

Derek pulled me into his lap. "Yes I am 100% sure. I'm sorry I've been a little distracted tonight." He said. "Anything you want to talk about love bug?" I asked feeling concerned. "No I'm good P." He answered. "I'm here anytime." I said stating the obvious. "I know you are I'm tired I think I'll head to bed." Derek said getting up. "Good night Hot Stuff." I said. Derek leaned down kissed me cheek and then took off for his room.

I finally decided to go to bed too. I had wanted to call J.J. and tell her my news but, Derek and I decided we shouldn't tell anyone yet. It took me forever to get to sleep. I had been worrying about Derek. He had acted so strange tonight. I could tell something was wrong.

When I woke up Derek had already gone to work. He normally waited for me. He would at least ask if I wanted to ride together. I showered, dressed and then headed on into work. Emily came towards me as I got off the elevator. "Are you and Derek fighting again?" Emily asked. She followed me into my office waiting for an answer. After I turned my babies on I turned back to her and answered. "No why?"

"He's in a really pissy mood." She said. "Maybe it was the last case?" I questioned. "That was a pretty happy ending for us." Emily said. I nodded. I started worrying again. What if Derek was just helping me have a baby to make me happy? "I don't know Em." I said softly. She looked me right in the eye and said. "I think you do know. I hope you fix it." I nodded.

I had made a late afternoon appointment to get my IUD removed. The doctor had said I could be sore. I was reading over the material about the removal when Derek came in. He got a serious look on his face while reading. "Penelope I know you drove today but I think I should take you to your appointment." Derek said. "Okay." I responded. I truly wanted him there with me.

"Are you nervous about having this done?" Derek asked while we waited. "A little." I admitted. Derek hugged me and promised it would be okay. I was relived when I was called back. I just wanted this over with. Derek hugged me and promised to be there waiting.

I was so happy to be home. I had to admit I was sore. Like really rough sex multiple times sore. Derek ordered us a pizza. I wasn't all the hungry. Derek said the doctor said I needed to eat. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Derek asked after the pizza arrived. "Not really." I answered eating slowly. He sighed and asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually yes there is something you can do." I answered. "I'll do anything to make you feel better." Derek promised. "Tell me you really want a baby. Promise me that you aren't just doing this to make me happy. I need to know that this is what you really want too." I rambled. He turned to me and said. "There is nothing I want more than to have a baby with you." I could see the honesty in his eyes. I felt so relieved.

"Why have you been so cranky?" I asked. I really wanted to know what was wrong. Derek frowned and answered. "It's not about the baby I promise." I nodded and then asked. "What's about then?" He sighed and said. "Not right now Penelope please." I nodded I could tell he was serious. I needed not to push him. He would tell me in his own time.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby Boom

Ch. 7 Not this way

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and alerts. They are what keep me writing. I rewrote this chapter a few times I think it turned out pretty well. Anyway please enjoy. And thank you again for your support.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I don't think I have ever been as happy as I was when Penelope said she wanted to have my baby. It was all I has been able to think about. I was so excited just thinking about our baby. What would he or she look like? I was going to be a Daddy. Just the thought brought tears to my eyes. I asked Penelope what would happen next.

She told me she had already seen her doctor. She was in good health much to our relief. Then she said something about removing her IUD. I wasn't really sure what it was. I was shocked by her next statement. She said I would donate sperm and it would be inject into her eggs.

I guess I hadn't really though this through. I just assumed we would make our baby by making love. I had imagined see Penelope's whole beautiful body nude so many times. No she wasn't like the women I had dated before. She is so much better. She's so soft, curvy, and sexy in a way that most women can't pull off. She has no idea just how attracted I really am to her. Most of the teasing really hasn't been on my side.

After Penelope had her IUD removed she and I just hung out. I asked if she wanted to watch a movie. She turned me down saying she wanted to talk. She asked if I really wanted the baby or if I was just trying to make her happy. I assured her I really wanted a baby. Then she wanted to know why I had been in such a bad mood. I found myself unable to tell her the truth about how I was feeling.

To my relief she dropped the subject. I knew she would bring it back up soon. I was still really unsure what to do. Did Penelope having any feelings beyond friendship for me? Did she just see us at two friends having a baby together? I knew I had screwed up. I didn't know how to fix it.

Penelope and I had agreed not to tell the team anything yet. I also didn't think it would be a good idea to tell my family. I did need to talk to someone. I need to talk to a friend and it couldn't be Penelope. I picked up my phone and made a call to an old friend.

"Derek?" The voice said as he answered. "Yeah hey man sorry I haven't called in a while." I said. "It's okay FBI I know you're busy. I am too between my job, the wife, and kids I barely have a spare second." He said making me feel less guilty as always. It had been like this since we were kids. "Listen Shawn I need some advice." I said. "And you called me? What about your baby girl or your team?" Shawn questioned.

"It involves Penelope and we both agreed not to say anything to our team yet." I explained. He chuckled and said. "You finally figured out you're in love with her huh." "I uh well yeah but a lot has happened. All the females on the team are pregnant but Penelope. That got us both thinking." I tried to explain. "And you both decided you want kids?" He guessed.

"Penelope said she wanted a baby. I suggested that since we are best friends, roommates, and trust each other completely that we should have a baby together." I responded. You still haven't got up the nerve to ask her out but you're going to have a baby with her." He said sounding as annoyed as I felt. "Yeah and I honestly never thought about how we would create the baby." I said.

"What you do you mean D?" Shawn asked. "She wants to be inseminated. I thought I would finally get to make love to her." I answered. "Derek I think you need to back up some. You need to tell her how you feel about her. Or at least ask her out on a date." Shawn said. "I know but I'm honestly scared. She means everything to me. What if she doesn't want that?" I questioned.

"Derek talk to her. I'm glad you called but she's your best friend. Nothing will change that. I knew the first time you talked about her that she was important that's been a long time ago. She's your soul mate D just like Cindy is mine." Shawn said. "Thanks man you're right I will talk to her." I said. "Well I hate to run but one of the kids is in trouble." He said. "Sure thanks again Shawn. I'll call again soon." I promised. "No problem take care Man." Shawn said as we hung up.

When I got off the phone I headed to find Penelope. "Hey Hot Stuff I ordered us a pizza." Penelope said. "That sounds good thanks." I responded. The pizza came a few minutes later. As we ate I noticed Penelope was being really quite. "Are you okay Baby Girl?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine just a long day." She answered. I knew she was lying. Something was wrong really wrong. I hadn't seen that look since Kevin cheated on her.

"Penelope please tell me what's wrong?" I begged. "I overheard you on the phone." She said quietly. "What did you hear exactly?" I asked. I felt so nervous. "Who is she?" She asked looking like she might cry. I was really confused. Are we even talking about the same thing?

"What are you talking about P?" I asked again. "You said she's you're everything. I figured she's why you've been acting so strange. You could've told me Derek." Penelope said. I knew I had to do this. I was shaking. "She's you." I whispered. "What did you say?" She asked.

"She's you Penelope. You're my everything. I've been upset since I realized you wanted to get inseminated." I tried to explain. "How did you want it to happen?" She asked again using a soft voice. "The old fashion way." I answered using an equally soft voice. "Old fashion way?" She questioned with a look of disbelief. "Yes Penelope I though we were going to have sex." I tried to explain. "Derek I'm so confused." She said. "I don't want us to be two friends having baby." I said.

"What do you want Derek?" She asked. I chuckled and said. "I'd really like to start with a date." She gasped. I could tell I had truly shocked her. I lowered my head. "I'm sorry Baby Girl forget I mentioned it." I mumbled. "Hell no I won't." She said.

"Why not?" I asked worried I had just messed up our friendship forever. "I would love to go on a date with you. Derek are you crazy? You're amazing. I just never thought you could feel like that about me." She answered. "I've always been attracted to you and I've wanted more than friendship for a really long time." I said.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I didn't know. I thought I wasn't enough for you. When you asked me out before I got shot you meant it didn't you?" She asked. I nodded. I had meant it. I had hoped she would take me up on it. "When will this date be taking place?" She asked. "I was hoping tomorrow night if we don't get a case." I answered. She smiled and hugged me. "That sounds great." She said. I just smiled back and hugged her tighter.

Sadly we got a case the next day. I did send Penelope flowers. She loved them. It took us five days to wrap up the case. The first night back I was exhausted. I still offered to take her out that night. She told me to get some rest. We made plans for the following night.

I wasn't sure what to do for our first date. I wanted it to be special. I knew she'd like anything I had planned. I knew I wanted us to have fun and it to be something I didn't normally do. I didn't want to just do a fancy dinner or a club. I called Shawn. He and Cindy helped me come up with all kinds of ideas. I had enough ideas for the next four or five dates.


	8. Chapter 8

Baby Boom

Ch. 8 First Date

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I should be updating all three of my stories this weekend. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I was trying to hurry and get it out. Once again thank you.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

When Derek said he wanted to take me on a date, I was shocked. I realized he had felt this way for a while. He probably really meant it when he asked me out before I was shot. He really did want more. I was wowed that he had been upset because, he thought I didn't want more. Was he insane? He's a sexy, beautiful man both inside and out.

I got excited for our date. I was so looking forward to it. But, then we caught a case. Five days later Derek was finally home. He was so exhausted though. We scheduled the date for the night after Derek got home. I didn't want him falling asleep on our date.

I wasn't sure what we would be doing on our date. I honestly didn't care what we did. As long as I was going on a real date with my Hot Stuff, nothing else seemed to matter. I wasn't sure what to wear. Derek wouldn't even give me a hint to where we were going. Normally I would call J.J., Emily, or even Ashley about what to wear. I couldn't call them since Derek and I decided not to tell anyone about us yet. I called my friend Robyn. She was a good friend at the Community Center where I do counseling. Robyn came right over and helped me.

I ended up wearing a purple low cut silky blouse and a black flowed skirt. I decided to wear sandals since I didn't know if we were walking anywhere. Robyn left as I put on my make-up and jewelry. "Baby Girl are you ready?" I heard Derek question. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs.

I saw Derek looking up in awe as I came down the stairs. I giggled to myself. Derek looked so hot. He had on black jeans and a red button down shirt. "You look absolutely beautiful Penelope." Derek said making me blush. He was starring at me like he was seeing me for the first time. "Well you look pretty wonderful yourself Hot Stuff." I responded.

"Come on Penelope I have our whole night planned." Derek said with a grin. "Where are we going?" I asked for the fiftieth time that day. "It's still a surprise." Derek answered. Derek ran around to the passenger side and opened my door. He then helped me into the car. We were both quite on the drive. It's wasn't an awkward silence though. We both just seemed to be taking everything in.

We pulled up in front of a place called Happy Dragon. It was a Chinese buffet. "Hope you don't mind I've really wanted to try the food here. I've heard it's amazing. "I don't mind at all. As you know I love Chinese." I responded. Derek once again opened the car door for me. He had done it before tonight though now it seemed to have more meaning.

We were seated quickly. A beautiful Chinese woman came over and took our drink orders. "Do you normally take your dates to a buffet?" I asked curiously. "No, I don't believe I ever have. I normally take them to a fancy restaurant. I ended up hating the food most of the time. And my date eats like a bird." Derek answered honestly.

I sighed and mumbled. "Well you already know I don't eat like a bird." "Baby Girl, which is just one of the many things I love about you. I don't want them I want you." He said firmly. "What changed your mind?" I asked. "You did Penelope. You have no idea how beautiful you are. You make me want to be a better man. I feel different around you. I can totally be myself. Also you are sexy. You're sexier than a super model. You are real and amazing." He stated. I was blushing. I sighed I had no idea what I could say. "One day I will make you see the woman I see when I look at you." Derek said. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Okay well since you love my curves so much I'm going to get my food." I said with a giggle lighting the mood. "Sounds good I'm hungry too." Derek said following me. Derek had two plates loaded up with food. He seemed very hungry. It was like he had eaten in days. "Hungry Hot Stuff?" I asked concerned.

Derek chuckled and said. "Sorry I haven't eaten today." "Why not?" I asked. Work had been fairly slow. Derek had plenty of time to go to lunch. "I was actually nervous about tonight." Derek admitted. "Wow." I said shocked. "Yeah well tonight is important. You are important Penelope." Derek said seriously. I nodded knowing exactly what he meant. We finished eating. Derek wouldn't let my pay not that part was new.

After dinner we headed to the movies. Derek had already bought us tickets to the new Ryan Reynolds romantic comedy. "I thought you hated chick flicks." I said looking at the tickets. "I don't hate them. Plus you mentioned wanting to see this movie." Derek responded. I smiled as Derek went to the concession stand. Derek got us sodas, popcorn, and candy. I was shocked at the large popcorn after all we had eaten.

During the movie Derek put his arm around me. Normally this wouldn't have meant anything. Now though everything is different. I could tell looking at him that he was nervous. I felt the same way. I was almost unsure what to do. I snuggled closer to him. When the movie was over we headed out. Derek grabbed my hand. We held hands until we got to the car.

When we arrived home Derek was smiling so big. I loved that smile. When he shows all his beautiful teeth. "Miss Penelope will you do me the honor of a second date?" Derek asked like in the old movies. I giggled. "I'm not sure about that." I said. Derek frowned and said. "Oh um alright. I guess I understand." I laughed and said. "You can only have a second date if the first kiss is good." "Trust me it will be." Derek said as he pulled me closer to him. First he pecked me softly on the lips. Then he kissed me again. He added a little more pressure. I opened the mouth a little. This was the true test for me. When his tongue touched mine I knew. This was prefect. The kiss had so much passion and love behind it. No one had ever had a better first kiss than this one.

After we kissed for another few seconds Derek pulled away. Then he pulled me close again. Our foreheads were touching. "Did that get me a second date?" Derek asked softly still catching his breath. I nodded. I was about to say more when my phone rang. "You should get that." Derek said. "Sorry it's J.J." I said.

"Hey J.J. what's going on?" I asked answering the call. "Garcia if you want to see my baby you better hurry." J.J. answered obviously in labor. "Okay we'll be right there." I said. "Good." She responded. "Is someone there with you?" I asked. "Yes the baby's father is here." She yelled. "Oh good." I responded. "I'll see you soon." I said hanging up.

Derek already had his keys out. He handed me my purse. "Are you ready to go?" Derek questioned. "Yeah let's go." I answered. Just when I thought this night couldn't get any better. I was so excited to see J.J.'s newest addition. I was also relieved to hear the Baby's Father was with her. Hopefully he planned to be around to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby Boom

Ch. 9 Who's the Daddy?

Warning: There is bad language in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I have been sick and also had a little writer's block. The beginning drags a little but it turned out better than planned. Anyway I really like this chapter. So please enjoy and thank you again for the reviews, alerts, and for reading.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I always knew if we could just have one date it would be prefect. Dinner was fun, relaxing, and the food tasted great. I was so glad I had brought her here. Then we went to the movies. Dinner and a movie is a pretty average. Not with Penelope though. The movie was pretty good. Honestly though I couldn't concentrate on anything but my Baby Girl. I loved being able to touch her. We had always been touchy, now though he meant more. Holding her hand was something I never experienced before. Her hand was soft and smooth. I wanted to hold her hand.

When we got home I asked her for a second date. Then she said she didn't know. I felt my heart drop. I completely freaked out. The date was too simple. She didn't have as much fun as I did. I was too touchy. She didn't like being taken to a buffet. Dinner and a movie were too average. I was really worried I had blown my chances. I tried to stay calm. My mind was going crazy.

Then Penelope teased me, she said I could only have a second date if our first kiss went well. I had no doubt that our first kiss would be earth shattering. I only took a second before I pulled Penelope close. I kissed her softly on the lips. I didn't want her to feel scared or pressured. I kissed her again adding a little pressure. I was shocked at how soft her lips are. Then she opened her mouth. My tongue sought out hers. The kiss was better than I ever imagined. It was the best kiss I ever had.

Finally I pulled away. I let our foreheads touch. I wanted and needed to be close to her. I smirked and asked if that earned me a second date. She nodded and was about to say something when her phone rang. I cursed. I figured it was work. It wasn't it was J.J. She was in labor and asked for us to come.

Penelope and I headed to the car. "Is anyone there with J.J.?" I asked concerned. Penelope smile and answered. "She said the baby's Father is there with her." "Has she told you who he is yet?" I asked. "No but, I think we know him. Or he's got a bad past. Why else would she be so secretive about whom he is."

"I don't know Baby Girl. I'm a little worried. I mean this guy got between her and Will. I'm not sure I like him. And I haven't even met him yet." I rambled. "Angel you need to not judge until we've at least met him. Please for J.J. and for me promise you won't go off on him." Penelope said. I sighed but nodded. She was right I didn't need to make a scene yet.

I didn't want J.J. or Penelope mad at me. I do feel the need to protect J.J. She's like another sister to me. I just hoped this jackass had a good excuse. I tried my best to stay calm. I would give this guy one chance. He better treat her and Henry right.

We finally arrived at the hospital. They let us go right back. J.J. was laying in the hospital bed. She seemed much calmer. I figured she had just had some meds. I looked around the room. Where was that ass that got her pregnant? If he had left I would find him.

Penelope greeted J.J. first. Then I hugged her. "How are you?" I questioned. She smiled a little and said. "Better now it'll probably be a little while." I nodded. I was glad she didn't seem to be in as much pain as when she called Penelope. "Where's the Daddy to be at?" Penelope asked. J.J. was about to answer when Reid busted into the room.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart they took forever getting me your cup of ice." Reid said. He kissed her forehead. I saw Penelope starring at the two of them. No this couldn't be true. Reid loves Ashley. Pen put her hand on my shoulder. I knew she was trying to calm me down. That wasn't going to happen until we had some answers.

"Kid what in the hell?" I yelled. Both J.J. and Reid looked confused. "How could you do this to Ashley?" Penelope asked softly. Penelope looked ready to cry. Suddenly Reid and J.J. both started laughing. I grabbed Reid by the collar of his shirt. "Stop Derek I'm not. I promise I love J.J. she's my best friend. I'm just here to support her." Reid yelled scared. "Derek Ashley is here too. Spence isn't the baby's Father." J.J. shouted.

Ashley and Rossi walked in together talking. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked worried. I let Reid go. He and J.J. both started laughing. I didn't get why this was funny to them. Hotch and Emily walked in together. "What's going on?" Emily asked taking in the scene. "I honestly have no idea what's so funny." I answered getting angry.

"They thought I was the Father of J.J.'s baby. Derek was ready to beat me up. And Penelope looked ready to cry." Reid said still laughing. "But J.J. said on the phone he was here and then we came in and well." Penelope stuttered. "The baby's Father was here." Reid exclaimed in shock.

"Yes Spence. I've been trying to tell you all. I wanted Henry to be comfortable first. He's been around the whole pregnancy. He made sure I ate well, he rubbed my feet, and he went out in the middle of the night for my cravings." J.J. rambled. We all looked shocked. I wasn't sure what to think. I guess that's why we jumped to conclusions about Reid.

"When has he been around?" I asked. "All the time Derek." J.J. answered. "How could he be around all the time?" Emily asked. "The only way that could be is if he was one of us." Hotch said. All of a sudden everything made sense. How could we have not known? He had been so protective. They had little spats. He even agreed to bunk with her when we had to double up on rooms. He did make sure she ate and that it was healthy foods. I hadn't seem him rub her feet but, I did see him rubbing her shoulders and back. Everyone in the room starred at him in surprise. He didn't even filch. He just walked over and grabbed J.J.'s hand.

"I love her. I love Henry. I've loved Jen for a long time. I was just a broken man with little to offer. She showed me I was more." He said. "Wow I am just shocked." Reid said making everyone laugh. "We are some crappy profilers." Ashley joked. "Yeah but we did agree not to profile each other." Hotch said trying to making everyone feel better.

Hotch went over to Rossi. "Congratulations Dave you deserved this. Be good to her though or we will let Morgan at you." Hotch said as everyone laughed again. Rossi just shook his head. Penelope was crying. She hugged Rossi. "Thank you Kitten." Rossi said. Penelope whispered in his ear. He nodded.

After we all talked for a little longer the nurse kicked us out. Just Rossi stayed with her. We all headed into the waiting room. "Reid listen man I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I totally overreacted. I know you wouldn't hurt Ashley or J.J." I said. "It's okay I'm glad you want to protect them too." Reid said. "I'm sorry too Boy Wonder." Penelope said.

We sat waiting for word. Penelope called Henry's sitter and checked on him. She promised her that someone would relive her soon. Hotch called Jessica Jack's Aunt. She agreed to go and pick up Henry. She was already keeping Jack so she said it would be no problem. She would keep them over night and tomorrow Hotch and Emily would pick them up. Finally Rossi came out and said. "It's a …"


	10. Chapter 10

Baby Boom

Ch. 10 Scared of a little Baby…

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Yes Rossi was my choice from the beginning. This season is so awesome. I'm so glad J.J. and Emily are back. Anyway once again thank you for the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

Rossi came out to the waiting room. "It's a beautiful baby girl. She's 6 pounds 6 ozs. And 18 inches long." Rossi said. We all congratulated him. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Rossi said before running off again. I laughed a little. He looked like he was suddenly ten years younger. I was sure J.J. and the kids would be fine. Rossi would take care of them.

"Penelope you were about to say something when J.J. called earlier." I said. "I think we should tell the team about us. I mean not every detail or anything but just you know that we're together." Penelope rambled. "I agree about telling them." I said. A second later Rossi came back and told us we could go back to see J.J. and the new baby. We followed him to J.J.'s room.

J.J. was holding the beautiful little baby girl. Her hair was dark just like Rossi's. Other than that she looked just like J.J. "What's this beauty's name?" Penelope asked. "Alison Elizabeth Rossi." J.J. answered proudly. I could see Rossi smiling too. "Can I hold her?" Penelope asked. "Sure you can." J.J. said handing her the baby. It took my breath away to see her holding a baby.

"She's so amazing." Penelope said. "Another one for you to spoil rotten." J.J. said. "That's what Aunts are for." Penelope said. She loved Henry and Jack so much I knew she would be the same with Alison and with the two other babies on the way. "My turn." Emily said. Penelope laughed and gave the baby to Emily. Hotch rubbed Emily's stomach as he watched her holding the baby. I knew he couldn't wait until Emily was holding their baby. "Can I hold her?" Ashley asked. Emily nodded and handed her the baby.

After a few minutes Ashley handed Alison to Reid. "Hey there Ali I'm your Uncle Spence." Reid said smiling at the baby. Ashley had tears in her eyes. It was the first time she hold seen him hold a baby. I heard her whisper. "You're going to be such a good Dad." He kissed her softly. "Aaron do you want to hold her?" Emily asked. He nodded happily and took the baby from Reid. Hotch smiled and then asked. "Would you like to hold her next?" I nodded I was so nervous. I had never held a baby. Not even my sister's kids.

I was shaking as I held the small little human being. How would I handle my own baby? How small would our baby be? What if I accidentally hurt our baby? What if the baby didn't like me? I quickly handed Rossi the baby. I felt myself freaking out. Penelope was smiling at me. I did my best to stay calm. After all we had only one date. I had time before we would have our own.

"We have some news." Penelope said taking my hand. "You're having a baby." Rossi joked. "Not quite yet." Penelope said smiling even brighter. "Penelope and I are officially a couple." I said. "That is so great." J.J. sad crying. We all laughed as Rossi said. "Hormones don't mind her." She smacked Rossi and then we both hugged her. Everyone was saying how happy they were for us. Reid said he saw it coming for a long time. "How long have you two been together?" J.J. asked. "Our first date was tonight." I answered not sure how much Penelope wanted to tell them. "Oh no I interrupted you. I am so sorry." J.J. apologized making me laugh.

We all sat talking for a little longer. It was getting really late though. Emily started yawning. "I think you guys need to get these ladies to bed." Rossi said after Penelope and Ashley both yawned too. We all said a quick goodbye. Hotch stopped me in the parking lot. "If you ever need to talk about anything let me know. I'm here anytime Derek." Hotch said. "Thanks Hotch I might take you up on that." I responded before hurrying to the car.

Penelope fell asleep on the drive. I didn't want to wake her. I picked her up and carried her into the house. I put her into her bed. Then I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Good night Princess." I whispered. "Good night my Prince." Penelope said. I went to my bed. I passed out as soon as I hit my pillow. I was exhausted too.

Penelope was volunteering today. I didn't really have any plans. I started thinking about how scared I got holding J.J. and Rossi's new baby. Then I remembered Hotch's offered to talk. He's already a Father plus about to become one again. He didn't answer when I called so I left a quick message. I had just got out of the shower when my phone rang. "Morgan." I answered. "Hey Derek I just got your message." Hotch said. "Oh uh I was just wondering if I could take you up on the offer." I said. "Sure Emily just went and picked the boys up from Jessica and she's taking them over to see the baby. Come on over." Hotch said.

I headed over to Hotch and Emily's house. I was really nervous. I wasn't sure why I was nervous. It was just Hotch. "Hey Hotch." I said as he opened the door. "Hi Derek you can call me Aaron Derek." Hotch said. "Uh thanks for inviting me over uh Aaron." I said. He laughed and asked. "Would you like a beer?" I nodded a beer sounded really good right now. We both walked into the Den and sat down.

"I could tell something was bothering you last night." Hotch said as we opened our beers. "Yeah well Penelope and I have talked about having a baby. Neither of us our getting any younger." I said honestly. "Then you held Alison and you felt overwhelmed and didn't know if you could do it." Hotch guessed. "Exactly but I honestly don't understand why." I said.

"Derek holding the baby made it feel real to you. Your Father died when you were really young. Your Father figure molested you. Even without any of that all Dad's are scared. I'll worry about you when you aren't scared anymore." Hotch said. "So you're saying how I feel is normal?" I asked. He nodded.

We had another beer. Then I asked. "How do you feel about another baby?" "I'm more prepared. I am still nervous though. Most of the time I'm so busy being happy that I don't think about it." Hotch answered. "Thank you Aaron for the talk." I said. "It's not a problem Derek. I just figured I would have more to offer than Dave on this one." Hotch said.

Emily came home with two really hyper boys. She looked so tired. Hotch told her to go take a nap. Hotch and I took the boys outside to play. Jack and Henry wanted to play catch. We threw with them for a while. Henry walked off. I ran over to him. "What's wrong Bud?" I asked. "Are Mommy and Dave going to love Ali more than me?" Henry asked. "No way you're Henry. Plus there's something really cool that you get to do." I answered.

"What's that Uncle Derek?" He asked. "You get to be Ali's big brother. You get to protect her." I answered. "Like her body guard?" He asked. "Yeah just like that. You get to make sure no one hurts her. No one makes her cry." I answered. He smiled and hugged me. "You'll be ready." Aaron said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled. I knew he was right. When Penelope was ready to have a baby I would be too.


	11. Chapter 11

Baby Boom

Ch. 11 Team Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. The next chapter will be called Alone time. I'm still planning on about 30 chapters for this story. Anyway thank you again and please enjoy.

Cindy

[Three weeks later]

(Penelope's point of view)

The past few weeks have been long and lonely. We've had two long cases in a row. One was in Springfield. Derek did get a chance to stop by and see his Mom. He told her we are dating. Fran was thrilled and told Derek he needed to bring me so she and could officially meet. The latest case is in Nashville. I knew the team was exhausted. J.J. was still on maternity leave and Emily had to stay behind on desk duty since her due date was so near. After the first week the three of us started doing lunch everyday. J.J. and Rossi had bought a house together.

"Are you missing Derek?" Emily asked frowning. "Do you miss Hotch or does J.J. miss Rossi?" I questioned back. Emily laughed and said. "I'll take that as a yes." "I always miss Derek when he's gone on a case. I just miss him more now. We haven't even had a chance to go on a second date yet." I complained. The girls both nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later my phone rang. "Hey Baby Girl." Derek said. "Hi Hot Stuff." I said sadly. "Penelope cheers up." Derek ordered. He always hates it when I'm sad. "I miss you Derek." I said trying not to cry. "Me too Baby but, I've got good news." Derek said. "How good is your news?" I asked. "I have great news then." He answered.

"What's the great news?" I asked hoping it was that they were coming home. "We will be on our way home very soon." Derek answered. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Wow that's great." I responded. "That isn't the great part." Derek said with a chuckle. "No Sweetheart the great part is that we have ten long days off. Even you do this time." Derek explained.

"Now that is great news D. Maybe tomorrow night after you've had time to rest we could finally go on our second date." I said feeling excited at just the idea. "Actually Hotch made a deal to get us this time off. We have to do some team activities. He decided we should do a team cook out for the first one." Derek explained sounding a little sad. "Oh that sounds fun." I said. I looked up and noticed that both J.J. and Emily were on their phones too.

"Okay well Ashley is bringing her famous pasta salad and Reid is making potato salad. Hotch and Emily is getting all the hamburgers, hotdogs, and buns. Rossi and J.J. are bringing drinks, chips, and dip. That leaves us bring dessert." Derek explained. "I bake way better than I cook anyway." I said actually relieved. "You sure do Baby." Derek said. "I'll go by the store later." I promised. "Good I'll see you later tonight." Derek responded. "Bye Hot Stuff." I said. "Bye Baby Girl be good." He said. "Or be good at it." I teased. He laughed as we hung up.

After I got off the phone I waited for Emily and J.J. to finish up their calls too. Then the three of us talked all about the cookout. I was really excited to get some time to spend with the team. I was disappointed that our second date was delayed yet again. I knew it would be soon though. J.J. and Emily teased me. They asked me if I go all the way on the second date. I said no after the third. They both looked a little shocked.

It was really late when Derek came in from work. I was in the kitchen baking. "What are you still doing up?" Derek asked after kissing me. "I had to get all the baking for tomorrow done." I responded as we kissed again. "Damn Baby that's a lot of desserts." Derek said with a laugh. "Yeah I made chocolate chips cookies, fudge brownies, cherry cheese cake, and Apple pie." I said as I pointed to each covered dish. "They all look amazing Baby." Derek said as he took the covers off each. "I really missed you Derek." I said almost crying. "I missed you too." He responded with another kiss.

"It's late P let's get to bed." Derek said. I frowned but headed towards my room. Derek grabbed my hand. "Sleep in my room tonight?" He suggested. "I don't give hanky panky before the second date." I said with a giggle. "Come one Baby just want to hold you." Derek said.

Derek handed me a t-shirt to sleep in. It was one of his old college shirts. "You look amazing." Derek said when I came out of the bathroom. I couldn't help blushing. I noticed Derek was wearing just a pair of red boxers. "Holy Cow Hot Stuff is the prefect name for you." I said. He chuckled and said. "Let's get some sleep." He crawled into bed first. Then he opened his arms and said. "Come on Princess time for your beauty sleep not that you need it." Derek said. I laid my head on Derek's bare chest. He kissed my head and whispered something. It only took me a second to fall asleep. I dreamed of Derek making love to me.

I was really shocked when I woke up. Derek was still asleep beside me. Normally he is up early. He can't sleep after a case usually. I looked over at the clock. It was already eleven. We were meeting the team at Hotch and Emily's at one. I decided I would go ahead and shower. When I got out Derek was holding two coffee cups. "Did sleep okay?" Derek asked me after a quick morning kiss. "Oh yeah. How about you?" I questioned back. "I haven't slept that well in a very long time." Derek admitted. I smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to go shower." Derek said.

Finally around 12:30 PM Derek and I finally left. When we arrived the whole team was already there. "Why are you two late?" Rossi asked wiggling his eye brows. "Derek took forever getting ready." I answered. "I figured it was because you were busy getting down and dirty." Emily said making everyone laugh. I felt embarrassed though. Derek didn't seem to be.

"Uncle Derek." Henry shouted running to him. "Hi there little man what's up?" Derek asked picking him up. "Will you play football with me and Jack?" Henry asked. "Sure let's go." Derek answered running off with the two boys. "Wow Kitten how many different desserts did you make?" Rossi asked. "I made cookies, brownies, cheese cake, and apple pie." I answered. "Lunch is ready." Hotch yelled. I held Ali while J.J. ate. Derek joined me after he finished his food. "Go get you a plate I'll hold the baby." Derek said. I gave him Ali and went on to get my plate.

The rest of the day was great. We talked and watched the boys play more football. We had dessert after that. Then the guys wanted to watch a football game. By the time the game was over it was really late. I was already falling asleep. "Let's get you to bed." Derek said. I fell asleep on the drive home. Derek carried me in. I felt him laying me down. "Sweetheart you might want to change." Derek said knowing I wouldn't want to sleep in my skirt or a silk blouse. Derek handed me a shirt. I looked around and noticed I was in Derek's bed.

"Penelope would you go out with me tomorrow?" Derek asked. I giggled and said. "I'd love to." I responded happily. I changed I fell asleep. Derek held me the whole night. I knew I could get use to this. I once again dreamed sweet and sexy dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Baby Boom

Ch. 12 Alone Time

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter is called Derek's Hometown. Sorry for any mistakes I was trying my best to get this chapter out as fast as possible. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. And please enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I woke up early. I snuck out of bed quietly. I quickly showered and started making breakfast. I decided to make chocolate chip pancakes. It's one of Penelope's favorite meals. Since we are finally going on our officially second date I wanted to make the whole day special.

I heard Penelope coming downstairs humming. "Morning Princess." I said. "I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff." She responded with a giggle. "You ready for breakfast?" I asked. "Sure smells amazing." She said. "No that sweet smell would be you." I said in my flirting voice. She giggled softly. We started eating together. We held hands and even feed each other.

"I have to go run a few errands but you need to be ready at four." I said to her. "Four?" She questioned. "Yes Baby Girl." I said. "Why so early?" She asked. "Oh and wear pants or those Capri things. It's supposed to get windy." I said. "So my guess is our date is outside?" She guessed.

"No hints." I said. "Please just one hint." She begged. "One of the things we are doing we've done before and the other we haven't." I responded. "Have you done this with other women?" She asked curiously. "Only with my sisters." I answered as she looked more confused.

"I'm going to go shower." Penelope announced. "See you later." I said. After a quick but deep kiss she disappeared upstairs. I pick up my phone and called J.J. "Hi there Derek." She said sounding tired but happy. "Hi J.J. how's Henry and Ali?" I asked. "They're both doing great. Henry is actually out with Dave bonding. And Emily just came over and got Ali she wanted some baby practice and to get Jack use to a baby." J.J. explained.

"Oh good cause I need a favor." I said. "What can I do for you?" J.J. questioned. "Penelope and I are finally getting to go on our second date tonight. Since we had to delay so long I wanted to make it up to her. I got you and her a day at the spa." I said. "Wow Derek that's so amazing thank you so much." She said happily.

"I need you to hurry over here. I am going to leave Penelope a note. I have some stuff to take care of." I explained. "Okay I'll call Dave and Emily. Then I'll be on my way." J.J. responded. "Thanks J.J." I said. "Thank you Derek I really could use some pampering." She said. Then we hung up. I left Penelope a note. Then I hurried out. After making sure our date was all set up I decided to call my Mom.

"Well if it isn't my Baby Boy. How are you?" Mom asked. "I'm good I would even say I'm great." I answered. "Would this have anything to do with your Baby Girl and a second date you are taking her on?" Mom questioned. Yes it does. Tonight we are finally getting our second date." I said happily.

"Where are you taking her?" Mom asked curiously. "Nope that's a secret. I actually called you because I was thinking of coming for a visit. We're off work for a few days." I said. "I would love to see you Derek. But you're only allowed if I get to meet Penelope face to face." Mom said making me laugh.

"I'll ask her tonight. I already have two tickets on stand by. If she agrees we'll be there tomorrow night." I said to Mom. "I'll tell your sisters they will be so excited." Mom said. "Okay well I have to go Mama. I love you." I said. "I love you too Baby Boy. And have a great time tonight." Mom said.

I finished making a few calls. I even called James. James was almost as excited as Momma to meet Penelope. I just hoped she would want to go. Normally I wouldn't even consider taking a girl home. And sure as heck not after just two dates. It felt like Penelope and I have been dating for years.

I ran by the flower shop next time. I knew it was late afternoon. I decided I should get home and get ready. When I arrived Penelope still wasn't home yet. I hurried up and got dressed. Then I left the house again. I wanted this date to feel completely normal.

It was finally quarter til four. I drove back home. Instead of using my key I run the door bell. "Just a second." I heard Penelope yell. She opened the door and looked confused, "Derek why did you rang the door bell?" She asked. I just laughed and handed her the flowers. "These are for you my beautiful Baby Girl. They are bright and beautiful just like you." I said. "Thank you Hot Stuff." She said softly.

"Let me put these in water then we can go." She said. I stood on the door step. "You could have came in this is your house." Penelope said laughing. I once again looked at Penelope's outfit. She was wearing a sheer light blue blouse with a tank top underneath. She was wearing blue jean Capri's. She had her hair curl but in ponytail. She looked casual yet beautiful.

"Stop starring and let's go." She said with a giggle. "Sorry I was just admiring your beauty." I responded. "Well thank you. I must say you look very handsome." She said with a wink. I just had on a pair on black jeans and a gray t-shirt. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on Baby I'm hungry." I said leading her to my car.

We arrived at our regular pizza place. "Is this okay?" I asked once again nervous. "This is great it's our place." Penelope answered. I kissed her softly and then we sat down. The waitress took our order quickly and left us. I smiled happy to be left alone.

"What's part two of our date?" Penelope asked. Before I could answer she said. "You said I've never done it before right?" "Sorry no more hints." I responded. She pouted and begged. "Please just one more hint." "Sorry P but there is something I wanted to ask you." I said. "Sorry Derek I don't talk weddings until at least the fourth date." She teased.

"Yeah uh um." I stuttered. She got a serious look and said. "You can ask me anything." "Will you go with me to Chicago?" I asked. Penelope's eyes opened wide. "When?" She questioned me. "Tomorrow afternoon." I answered. "Are you sure you want me to go?" She asked sounding really nervous. "Yes and Mom said I couldn't come without you." I answered with a chuckle.

I changed the subject to give her time to think. We talked about the team. Then she told me about her brothers. I knew she wasn't close with them. She still cares very much so. After we ate Penelope I knew she wasn't very close with them. She still cares very much about them. After we ate Penelope grabbed my hand and said. "I'd love to go see Fran with you." I smiled and kissed her.

After paying the bill we headed to part two of our date. When we pulled up I saw Penelope smile brightly. "Mini golf I haven't done this since I was young." She said. "Me either I use to take Sarah and Desiree when we had the money to go." I said. "Bet you had fun like my family did." She said. "Yeah just wish Mama could have gone with us but she had two jobs." I said.

We played a full card. Much to my shock and amazement Penelope beat me badly. After our game we headed by ice cream shop. Then we went home. "I should get to bed we need to get up early and pack." Penelope said. "Okay night Princess I love you." I responded. "Thank you the spa trip, flowers, and another amazing date." She said. "You are so welcome." I said. "I love you too." Penelope said as I pulled her to me and into a passionate kiss. We finally pulled away and went our separate ways. During the night I felt Penelope climb into my bed. I pulled her close and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Baby Boom

Ch. 13 Part 1 Derek's Hometown

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. Life has just gotten in my way. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for reading. It means so much to me.

Thank you again and enjoy,

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I was so shocked when Derek said he wanted me to meet Fran. I felt nerves at just the thought. Derek's Mom and sisters are so important to him. I know he wishes he could spend more time with them. He takes time once a week to call them. I also knew I would get to meet James. James wasn't just a kid Derek helped out. He is so much more. He's like a family member too.

I got up early. Then I took a shower and started packing. I wasn't sure exactly what time we needed to leave. I figured getting ready early wouldn't matter. I called J.J. and then started making breakfast. I heard the water upstairs. Derek came downstairs as I was finishing the eggs up. "Good morning Princess." Derek said in his usual sexy flirty voice. "I'll show you a good morning." I said he leaned in for a kiss. After a quick kiss he pulled me back for more.

"What time is our flight?" I asked. "Three- thirty. I figured we could pack and then we'll head on to the airport." Derek answered. "I'm already packed. How are we getting to the airport?" I asked. "Rossi agreed to take us." Derek responded. "How about I help you pack?" I suggested. "Thank you Baby Girl that sounds great." Derek said.

I helped Derek pack his suitcase. He included a suit. I looked at him strangely. He said he planned to take me to a nice restaurant. I decided to throw my sexiest red dress and my red pumps into my bag. Then I added another hand bag to match. Derek carried our bags down stairs.

J.J. came with Rossi to take us to the airport. "I'm so nervous." I confided in J.J. "Why are you nervous Fran is going to love you?" J.J. questioned me. "I hope so." I said feeling the nervousness just getting worse. "I bet Fran already loves you." J.J. said. I nodded and then looked over at Derek and Rossi talking. Derek didn't seem nervous so I shouldn't be either.

We boarded the plane. I found out the Derek had gotten us upgraded to first class. The seats were huge. They brought us champagne and chocolate covered strawberries after we got off the ground. Then they brought us hot towels. "Wow Hot Stuff if I got a massage this would be the most amazing thing ever." I said happily.

Derek shot me a sexy smile and said. "I'll give you a massage." He moved me a little and pulled me to where he could get to my back and shoulder's. He rubbed my neck first. Then he rubbed my shoulders and back. He also planted kisses as he rubbed. I once again started thinking about Derek's family and if they would like me. "They are all going to love you Penelope." Derek said reading my mind as usual.

"Please return your seat and buckle your seat belts." The flight attendant said. Derek grabbed my hand after we buckled up. I felt almost sick with nervousness. I really hoped Derek's family would like me. If they didn't it could be a huge problem for Derek and I and our future together.

Derek grabbed my hand as we got off the plane. We headed to baggage claim. Derek went to get our bags. I saw her she was smiling right at me. I knew it was Fran from all of Derek's photos. I was guessing she knew who I was too. "Penelope?" She questioned. "Um yeah hi uh Mrs. Morgan." I answered stuttering. She laughed and pulled me into a huge hug.

"You can call me Fran or Momma. None of that Mrs. Morgan stuff." Fran said. I laughed nervously. I knew I was shaking as she pulled away. She was still smiling brightly at me. "Momma don't scare her off already." Derek said. Fran frowned but then said. "Come here Baby boy I've missed you so much."

When we arrived at Fran's there were cars already there. "They're here already." Derek complained. He was clearly upset. "Sorry Derek but you know how your sisters are." Fran responded. I started getting nerves again. Fran seemed to like me but what if his sister's didn't. "It's okay P don't let them get to you." Derek said rubbing my arm. "They'll mainly tease Derek." Fran said trying to help calm me down. I just nodded.

Derek went in first. "Where is she?" I heard a female voice ask. "Momma is right behind me." Derek answered. "Not her I was talking about your Baby Girl. You haven't already chased her away have you?" The other woman teased. I was surprised that Derek didn't say anything else. He just waited for Fran and me.

Fran put her arm around me and whispered. "Don't worry you are so lovely and we are so happy Derek has finally found a nice girl." "Thank you Fran." I responded trying not to cry. We turned the corner I could now see the two women. "Hello there." The younger woman said. "This is Penelope Garcia. Penelope these are Derek's sisters. Desiree and Sarah." Fran said making the introductions.

"So you are Derek's Baby Girl." Desiree said to me. I just nodded. "It is nice to finally meet you. We hear our brother finally got his head out of his ass and told you how he feels about you." Desiree said. "Um yes he did." I responded not sure what else to say.

"How do you feel about our brother?" Sarah asked giving me a stern look. "I love Derek with all my heart." I answered. Both girls laughed and pulled me into a group hug. I was shocked. Derek stood with Fran both were smiling. "Would you like to meet my husband and the kids?" Sarah asked me. I nodded still feeling shy.

"Honey come down and meet Penelope." Sarah yelled. A very nice looking man came down. He was holding a beautiful little girl in his arms. "This is my husband Grayson Williams and our little girl Gabriella." Sarah said. I shook the man's hand. "Oh so you are Derek's Baby Girl we've heard so much about you." Grayson said making me blush. I could tell by Derek's look it was true.

I was really unsure what to say. "Gaby come see Uncle Derek." Derek said to the little girl taking her out of her Daddy's arms. "This is my girlfriend Penelope." Derek said to the little girl. "Hi there Gaby." I said. "Hi Pespoes." The little girl said making everyone laugh. "You can call me P." I said. "Okay P." Gaby said with a bright smile. "Junior, Rob get your butts down here now." Fran yelled.

"Rob?" I questioned. Derek looked confused too. "Who's Rob?" Derek asked like there was an unsub in the house. Derek looked serious and very upset. "He's my boyfriend Derek." Desiree said. "Oh uh why didn't you tell me?" Derek questioned his sister. "It doesn't matter you know now." Desiree said annoyed. I could tell this had happened before. I was guess Derek was hard on his sister's men.

A young boy came running down the stairs. A huge football player looking man followed. "Junior this is Penelope Derek's girlfriend. Penelope this is Junior my son." Sarah said. He stuck out his hand. I shook it and then he said. "Hi Penelope you're the one that moded my computer games that Uncle Derek bought me aren't you?" "Yes I did. Did you like it?" I asked.

"Yes thank you they're my favorite games." Junior answered. "You are very welcome. I can look at your other games while I'm here if you'd like me to?" I suggested. "Yeah there are a couple." He said.

I noticed Derek talking with Rob. He was treating him like an unsub he was interrogating. Rob looked very nervous. I felt sorry for the guy. I knew Derek was only trying to protect his sister. Desiree looked annoyed. I figured Derek had probably have done this hundreds of times.

After talking with Fran, Sarah, and Desiree a little more I decided to go shower. Derek had us reservations at a nice place. I showered did my make-up and hair. Then I got dressed. I heard a knock on my door. I told them to come in.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

Baby Boom

Ch. 13 Part 2: Dinner, James, and Fun

Warning:_This __chapter __has __both __bad __language __and __sexual __content. __This __is __rated __mature. __If __you __aren__'__t __old __enough __or __are __easily __offended __please __don__'__t __read._

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I have been sick and busy then sick again. Sorry for any mistakes but as I said I'm sick. Thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully I can get 14 out sooner.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

"Damn woman you look hot." I said almost stuttering. "Thank you." She said in almost a shy voice. I took Penelope to one top restaurant's in Chicago called Alinea. "Derek this is crazy aren't even prices in the menu." Penelope said. "Good." I said with a chuckle. Dinner was really good. I even talked Penelope into splitting a dessert. After dinner I told Penelope I had a few special places to take her.

First I took her back James' house. As soon as we pulled up he was out the door. He ran to me. "Wow man you're getting some muscles." I said. I saw James looking at Penelope. "You must be Derek's baby girl Penelope." James said kissing her hand. "And you must be the suave and super star James." Penelope said.

I went and talked with James' Mom. I had been helping them out for years now. I was so happy to help especially with James' education. Penelope and James were talking computers. I was pretty lost. After a quick game of football we left for our next place. James promised to come visit us soon. "Thank you for allowing me to meet James." Penelope said. "I'm glad you did P." I said honestly.

Next I took P to my old club house. It was a shed I use to play in when I was young. Penelope said she could see little Derek playing cops and robbers in there. "Only one other person knew about this place." I said. "Who Derek?" She questioned interested. "My Pops, my Dad is the only person I ever brought here before you." I answered. "Oh Derek." Penelope said starting to cry. I kissed her deeply.

"We have just a few more places to go." I said. I led her to the car again. On the drive we were both quiet. I was starting to feel nervous. The night had gone so well so far. I wasn't sure about the rest of the night. I was hoping it would go well and she would have fun. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad.

We turned up at the Vision Night Club. "Derek what are we doing here?" Penelope asked. "I'm taking my girl dancing." I answered with a smirk. "I don't, I can't. Oh baby boy I don't know about this." Penelope said obviously nervous. We got drinks and found a table. They were playing slow jams. I figure I should try and get Penelope on the dance floor. "Come on Baby Girl dance with me please?" I requested. She rolled her eyes but said. "Fine but, I'm bad at dancing especially this kind." I didn't believe her.

"Come on." I said pulling her to the floor. Suddenly her ass was against my cock. I couldn't help it I got hard instantly. I moved against her in time with the music. She quickly got the hang of it. As she moved against me I took a deep breath. "Shit." I mumbled. I heard her giggle. She knew what she was doing to me.

We started kissing. "Okay we have to go." I said as she giggled again. We ran to the car. Well I ran and pulled her along. I drove quickly to the hotel I had reserved. "Why are we here?" Penelope asked innocently. "Because I can't fuck you in my Mother's house." I said showing how much I want her.

She giggled and asked. "You want to fuck me?" I groaned just hearing her say it. "No I want to make love to you. But, you've been teasing me all night." I said. We quickly made our way to our room. I put the key card in and opened the door to our suite.

"Wow Hot Stuff this is beautiful." Penelope said looking around the suite. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up into my arms. I carried her to the huge bed. I sat her down and then took one of her heels off. I kissed up her leg. Then I repeated the same action on the other one.

Penelope pulled me up into a passionate kiss. Then she took off my jacket and tie. She undid the buttons on my shirt. As she pulled off my shirt she kissed my neck and chest. I pulled back a little and unzipped her dress. I pulled the red dress off revealing a lacey red bra and panty set. She looked so sexy.

"The thing you do to me Baby Girl." I said honestly. "I love you Derek." Penelope said starring into my eyes. "I love you too Penelope." I said as I unhooked her bra. She blushed as I pulled it off. "So beautiful." I mumbled as I kissed down her neck to her chest. I took her prefect peach nipple into my mouth. She moaned loudly. "Does that feel good baby?" I asked. She just nodded. I took the other nipple into my mouth next and she moaned. "Ohhhhhhhhhh Derek."

I moved her to lay down on the pillows. I quickly took off my pants. As I took off my boxers I heard Penelope mumble. "You're so big." I moved on top of her careful not to crush her. We started to kiss again. I pulled away and started to kiss down her body. I pulled her stockings off. Then I kissed the silky lace waist line of her panties.

I rubbed over the wetness I saw. She moaned as I pulled them off. "So prefect Penelope." I said seeing the light blond landing strip. I rubbed her lower lips they were so wet. She was shaking as I opened her lower lips. I leaned my head down and tasted her. She gasped and almost came off the bed. I kept licking and sucking on her clit. I knew she was close. Then she moaned my name and squirted her tasty fluids.

I let her recover for a short time. I just gave her small kisses. "Your turn now." She said as she moved on top of me. She started kissing from my head to my toes. She passed over my hard cock. This wanted her attention so badly. Then she moved and took me into her hand. "Shit Baby girl." I moaned as she pumped me.

She leaned her beautiful blond head down and took me into her mouth. "Oh fuck." I yelled. She giggled and started sucking on me. I let her go on for a few minutes but then I couldn't take it anymore. I started pushing her away. "Penelope stops please." I begged. She moved away and looked up at me.

I quickly moved back on top of her. "Are you ready?" I questioned knowing I was more than ready. "Yes I'm ready." She said. I steady myself and then thrust into her warm wetness. We called out for each other. "Feels so good Derek." She moaned. "You're so tight and warm." I moaned. I kept adding speed as I trusted. I knew she was as close as I was. I leaned down between us and rubbed her clit.

"Oh Derek I'm gonna cum." She screamed. She moaned again and then came. I was so close. It felt so good I had never had sex without a condom now I knew why people loved it so much. I leaned in and whispered. "I hope we make our baby tonight." She came again. Then I exploded into her. What could be better than this?


	15. Chapter 14

Baby Boom

Ch. 14 Good bye and Home Again

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is pretty short. I am already working on Chapter 15. I hope to have it out soon.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

Our night together was so amazing. It made me love Penelope even more. She's so sexy. I just hope I made her feel as good as she has me. I am also hoping we created our child. We left our hotel room early. Then we spent time with my family.

Momma took us to the airport early the next morning. On the flight home Penelope was quite. I kept asking if anything was wrong. She assured me that everything was fine. When we got to the airport no one was there. The team promised to meet us. Wish I knew where they were.

Finally we saw Reid running towards us. "Where is everyone?" Penelope questioned with a pout. "They're at the hospital Emily is in labor." Reid answered. We hurried from the air port to the hospital. The team was in the waiting room except Hotch and Emily of course.

We greeted the team. We sat around talking about our trip. Then we found out about their time off. It was almost an hour later when Hotch appeared. We all waited for the news. He smiled at us and went over and picked up a sleeping Jack.

"Wake up Buddy come meet your new little brother." Hotch said. We all followed Hotch to Emily's room. Emily motioned me and Penelope over first. "Welcome home. Sorry we weren't there to pick you up. We got a little busy." She said making us laugh. We both hugged Emily.

Hotch was holding the baby. "This is Joseph Edward Hotchner." Hotch said as he handed the baby to Penelope. "Aunt P loves you baby boy." Penelope whispered to the baby." I smiled at her she caught me smiling and smiled back brightly. I was surprised by how emotional I felt watching Penelope holding the baby. I actually had to step out of the room.

All I could imagine was Pen holding our child. It made me want to cry. And I don't cry. J.J. followed me out into the hall. J.J. didn't say a word she just laughed like she could read my thoughts. I tried to look away. She finally went back into the room. I gave myself another minute to get my thoughts together.

I went back into the room. "Are you okay Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked. I nodded and then pulled her into a hug. "Do you want to hold Joey?" Penelope asked. I nodded and she handed me the baby. I smiled as I held little Joey.

"I have an announcement." Hotch said. We all turned to see what it could be. "I talked with Strauss about our expanding team/family. She has been talking about a daycare for a while now. So we will be getting a daycare." Hotch said. "That is such great news for all of us." Reid said. "Now we can have our little ones near us and they will be together." J.J. said. "Yes and I'll be able to keep an eye on them when you guys are out of town on a case." Penelope said smiling.

"What are they naming it?" Rossi asked with a smile. "The name is Jones Days of Care. It's named after Ron and Nina Jones who are funding it. She and her husband are retired from the FBI. They have four children." Hotch explained. I couldn't help but, hope that Penelope and I would have our own child in the daycare.


	16. Chapter 15

Baby Boom

Ch. 15 Shut Down

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for the reviews. Don't let this chapter get you mad I always have a happy ending and this is the middle of this story. Anyway thank you and enjoy. And I will try my very best to get the next chapter out ASAP.

Cindy

[Three weeks later]

(Penelope's point of view)

J.J. was finally able to travel with the team. Emily was still off with Joey. I was left alone while the team was in Kansas. I knew it was going to be an extremely difficult case. Someone was kidnapping young boys. These boys were being abused before they were killed.

These types of cases were always hard on all of us. Derek would seem to have the most trouble. When children were being hurt he took it personally. I was sure it brought the past back up for him. He didn't talk about it but, I knew. We all knew. Hotch was keeping a close eye of him.

The first few days of the case Derek was just very focused. I couldn't blame him for that. I knew Derek wanted to solve this case himself. I knew he wanted the unsub that had done this. When we talked he seemed like this was his only focused. I tried to help.

Then another boy was killed. Derek quickly went from focused to obsess. Everyone noticed Derek's behavior. I even got a call from Hotch. I explained that I had tried to talk to Derek. He said that both he and Rossi had tried to talk to Derek too. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Garcia on the cyber highway making all your dreams comes true." I said answering the phone. "Garcia we need you to locate a Calvin Finaley." Derek said. "Sure Baby Boy Mama will call you back." I said. "Hurry up Garcia." Derek said rudely. Then he hung up without even saying goodbye. I just got back to work.

After I located Calvin Finaley I decided to take a break for lunch. Emily and Joey came by. I went down to the daycare and got Ali too. I knew J.J. and Rossi would be glad that I was spending time with her. They had both been nervous about leaving her.

"How's Derek doing? Aaron said he's been kind of intense is he doing any better?" Emily asked. "He's been a jackass peaches." I said clearly annoyed with him. "He'll be fine once they catch the Unsub." Emily responded. "I know." I said.

After lunch I went back to my office. My phone beeped. I noticed I had a voice mail. There were several rude messages from Derek. I called him back with another address for the unsub. Derek quickly got off the phone. At this point I just wanted this case over.

I waited patiently for news. I was expecting Derek to call me. It had been a few hours. Derek still hadn't called. J.J. finally called and said they found the Unsub. They had also found the bodies of two more boys. Derek had freaked out when he saw the beaten boys bodies. He went after the Unsub and had beaten him up badly. Rossi and Hotch pulled Derek away before he could kill the Unsub.

I tried to call Derek. He didn't answer. I also left text messages for him. Ashley called me from the plane to let me know they were on their way home. I kept calling. Derek wouldn't answer the phone or respond to my message. I knew he was shutting down. I have no idea how to reach him.

When the team arrived Emily, Jack, Joey, Henry, Ali, and I were waiting. Hotch greeted us. Then he quickly took off. I knew he wanted to get his work done so he could take his wife and sons home. Rossi and J.J. had already left with Henry and Ali. Reid also took a very tired Ashley home.

"Hot Stuff are you ready to leave yet?" I asked. I was getting tired and hungry. "Not yet I am going to finish my paperwork tonight. You should head home." Derek said. I sighed and nodded. When I arrived home Clooney was happy to see me. I took him for a little walk.

I made dinner and waited for Derek. Another two hours went by. I tried to call Derek he didn't answer though. I decided to lie down on the couch and wait. I had fallen asleep.

I suddenly head the door slam. Derek was stumbling around. I sat up on the couch. He came over to me. He almost fell on top of me. I knew he was really drunk. I didn't even want to deal with him. I was already angry at him.

"Baby Girl sorry I'm late." He said. I rolled my eyes and said. "Just go to bed Derek." "Come here Baby I want a kiss." He said. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Damn it let me go." I yelled. "Just one little kiss." He said. "No Derek you're drunk." I said.

"Don't be like that Baby." He said. I tried to pull away from him. He kissed me. It was a soppy kiss. Not like Derek at all. I wanted to cry. The first affection he shows me is this. I finally pulled away and said. "Please just go to bed." Derek got this strange look in his eyes. I looked away. He quickly got up and went to bed. I just stayed on the couch. I started to cry.


	17. Chapter 16

Baby Boom

Ch. 16 Depression

Author's Note: Okay first of all thank you so very much for the reviews. I am happily amazed to say this story now has over 100 reviews. I am planning around 30 chapters as of right now. This chapter is actually driving me crazy. I rewrote it a few times. Anyway thank you again and I hope you like it.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I woke up with my head pounding. I felt like I had been run over by a bus. I couldn't remember anything after the bar tender called a taxi to bring me home. I obviously came home. Penelope sadly wasn't in bed with me. I knew she was pissed with me.

The case had gotten to me. I let my own personal matters effect a case. I had pissed off my whole team including my boss. I had clearly stepped over a line. All of the paled in comparison to the way I had treated Penelope. They way I acted at her concern and the way I treated her like I would a strange.

I was honestly just sad at this point. I had disappointed everyone. Those boys were still dead. Nothing I did changed that. All I did was hurt the people I love. I didn't help with the case. I am disappointed in myself as well as I am sure everyone else is.

I finally decided to get up. I quickly washed my face off and headed down to the kitchen. I was hoping to see Penelope waiting there for me. I was more than ready to grovel at her feet. There was coffee waiting though and it was still hot. I couldn't hear a sound. She wouldn't just leave though without telling me. I looked over and noticed a note.

_Derek,_

_ Went out for breakfast alone. We really need to talk. I am not very happy with you Buster. I left pain meds next to the coffee maker. I will be home later. Be ready to talk and I am not taking no as an answer. _

_ Love,_

_ Pen _

I honestly got more worried after reading Penelope's note. The only good news was she did at least sign it love. She didn't call me any nicknames but, Buster. I knew she had a right to be angry. I knew she was hurt. I also noticed she didn't even put one heart or smile face and she always put that on everyone's notes. I drinked my coffee took the pills and headed for a shower.

While in the shower I started having flash backs of last night. I couldn't believe how I acted. I treated Penelope like a piece of meat. I couldn't believe I grabbed her like that. And I kissed her like a horny teenager. How could I do that to my Baby Girl?

I was sitting on the couch when Penelope came in. I wasn't sure how to act. I tried to look at her. She looked away not even willing to look at me. I was hoping she would come over to me and we could talk. I realized she didn't look like she wanted to talk. I decided to give her a little space and let her come to me. Then I could start groveling.

I turned on the television of a short time. There was a game on but, I didn't even care. I quickly turned off the television. I went to our bedroom and she wasn't there. I saw the light on in her old room. I could hear Penelope crying. I wasn't sure what to do now. She was crying. I couldn't just sit here and listen to her cry. I wanted to hold her. When I walked into the room happy the door was open she was sobbing on the bed.

"Penelope?" I questioned. She didn't answer me. I joined her on the bed. She didn't move or say anything. She just kept crying. "Penelope Baby Girl?" I questioned again. "Please Derek not now." She said still crying. "Baby Girl I am so sorry." I said. She didn't speak. "The way I treated you was inexcusable and I am ashamed. And last night that was just beyond wrong of me." I said hoping to get some response.

"Please just stop Derek." She begged. "I am so sorry and I am willing to do anything to make this up to you. I already looked up the name of a therapist." I said. "Derek not everything is about you okay. Just leave me alone and we can talk later." She once again said. "I'm leaving since you really want me to. If there is anything I can do or if you want to talk come find me." I said not truly wanting to leave her.

I decided to use the bathroom next to Penelope's room. It was closer. I went in and saw the tampons on the counter. I gasped. Hell no wonder she was so upset. I didn't know if I should confront her or comfort her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to convince her that it would happen soon enough.

I decided to buck up. I called Hotch. After a very long talk he said the team had some time off. I was sure my conduct was part of the reason. I asked Hotch if he could get Pen sometime off too. He agreed to. I made some calls. I needed to make up for my behavior and cheer my Baby Girl up.

A few hours later I started dinner. Penelope came downstairs in her sweats. She only wore those when she wasn't feeling good. I tried my best to smile. She gave me a fake smile back. It almost made me cry. How had this happened? Penelope and I have always been able to talk to each other. She has been the person I always go to.

"Hello Hot Stuff it smells good." She said softly. I turned around and said. "Penelope I am truly sorry." "I know you are Derek. You need to learn to talk to me. You say you trust me show me you do." She said. I nodded. "You can't just shut me out especially now that we are together." She said firmly. "That goes for you as well Baby Girl." I said as she gave me a funny look. "What are you talking about Derek?" She asked. "I saw the tampons you obviously started your period. And you are upset and you didn't even tell me." I answered.

"I guess I messed up too. We need to lean on each other especially when we are upset." Penelope said. "I know and I want you to come to my first therapy appointment. It's in two weeks." I said. She smiled and said. "I would love to Derek." "I have a surprise for you princess." I said. "What is it?" She questioned. "You and I are taking a little trip. Hotch said the team is getting some time off and I'm sure I'll have more than a little. He also got you some time since you've been putting in more overtime than any other tech." I said happily.

"Where are we heading?" She asked with a beautiful smile. "I found a Spa in the country it's a bed and breakfast with a spa. I bought us the couple's package. I believe we could use some couples time just the two of us without any stress." I said. "Oh Hot Stuff that sounds prefect." She said crying now happily. I laughed and said. "I love you Penelope Garcia. And one day we will have a beautiful baby." "I love you too Derek. And I know we will. I forgive you." Penelope said as we kissed.

The Spa was amazing. We did everything together. I even got a facial which was actually nice. Penelope and I spent a lot of time talking to. We talked about my past. I talked about the abuses. We talked about her not being pregnant yet. We talked about our future. It was easily the best week of my life.


	18. Chapter 17

Baby Boom

Ch. 17 Bride and Groom

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews and reading. This chapter is a bit of a filler but, there is a bit of a reason for it. Ch. 18 is called Is it true? Thank you again and please enjoy.

Cindy

[Six weeks later]

(Penelope's point of view)

I am so happy for Reid and Ashley. Today they are finally getting married. Ash is now 35 weeks pregnant. I felt honored when Ashley asked me to be her Maid of Honor.

Derek is Reid's best man. The whole team even the kids are apart of the wedding. Derek has been really good about helping out with wedding details. Between getting ready for the wedding, or cases, and helping out with the kids I have been super busy.

Derek threw Reid a poker Bachelor party. Reid loved the party. It was exactly what he wants. And even though there was no strippers the guys all seemed to have a good time.

I took Ashley and the girls to the Spa Derek took me to. Everyone was so relaxed. I knew both Emily and J.J. could use the pampering as Mom's of two as much as Ashley could.

The rehearsal dinner had been at a pizza place. It was very casual but really fun. Jack and Henry loved it most. The rehearsal at the church was quick and easy. Ashley stayed the night with me while Derek went to Reid's.

Derek has been so different lately. He has actually started seeing a therapist. I went with him the first time. We talk every night about everything. If a case is getting to him he calls me. We've both spent more time talking about our past. I didn't even realize I needed to talk about my issues too.

"Penelope can you help me with me veil?" Ashley asked. She looked beautiful in the maternity mermaid style lace dress. I could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you ready to marry Lord Reid?" I questioned referring to one of my many nick names for him. "Does that mean I'll become Lady Ashley?" She asked. "Yes it does." I answered. "Then yes I am ready." She said with a laugh.

"Thank you ladies for all your help especially you Penelope." Ashley said. We all started hugging and I said. "It's our pleasure." "It's time." Rossi said coming into the room.

Ashley pulled Rossi to the side. They were talking quietly. I knew she was probably thanking him again for giving her away. He hugged her and we all headed to line up.

Emily went down the aisle first with Joey and Ali in a stroller that had been decorated in one lace. Then J.J. headed down with Henry and Jack. I quickly fixed Ashley's dress and headed down the aisle too.

Derek was smiling so big at me. I had to wonder if his face hurt from smiling like that. I tried my best not to giggle. After I took my place I winked at Derek.

I turned to see Rossi and Ashley coming down the aisle. They stopped to let Ashley's Mom kissed her cheek. Ashley had never looked this happy and I was sure everyone agreed.

"Please sit. Welcome we are joined here today to join Spencer Reid and Ashley Seaver." The minister said. I saw Hotch looking at Emily and Rossi looking at J.J. the same way Derek was looking at me. I could fill the team's love.

"Do you Spencer take Ashley as your wife, future mother of your children, and as your everlasting soul mate?" The minister asked. "I will." Reid answered.

I was starring at Derek. He and I never talked about marriage. I was unsure if he ever wanted to marry. Not that I needed to marry him. Ashley handed me her flowers and I felt bad for not pay attention.

The minister said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Reid kissed her modestly. I heard a few cat calls. "May I now announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid." The minister said as everyone cheered.

After the ceremony we had to do pictures. It seemed to take forever. We finally headed to the reception. Derek's friend was the DJ. I was nervous about meeting him.

"Baby Girl Curtis wants to meet you." Derek said taking me over to him. "So this is her huh?" Curtis asked. I got more nervous at his stare. "This is Penelope Garcia. Penelope this is Curtis Crews." Derek said as Curtis grabbed my hand. He kissed it and said. "What is a sexy creature like you doing with a dog like Morgan?" I laughed and said. "He's just lucky."

The rest of the reception was fun. I danced until my feet hurt. I felt a little nausea I figured it was from not eating all day and all the stress. I happily ate some food as the night started winding down.


	19. Chapter 18

Baby Boom

Ch. 18 Is it true?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is a bit of a tease. The next chapter is called Test. I will try to get it up this weekend.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I had gone into the bathroom to clean up. I cleaned everything I straight the cabinets. I noticed my tampons and pads. I looked at the full packs. When did I last need them? Then I remembered using them before Derek and I went to the spa.

That had been over two months ago. That means I had missed two periods. How could I have not noticed that? I have also been nausea and really tired lately. What should I do? I thought about calling Derek. He had gone to the Gym with some buddies for the day.

I picked up my phone and decided to call J.J. I really needed to talk this through with someone. She didn't answer her cell. I called her house next.

"Hello." Rossi said answering the phone. "Um is J.J. home?" I asked nervously. "Sorry Penelope but, she took the kids to visit her Mother." Rossi said. "Oh Okay." I said. "Is anything wrong?" Rossi asked. "No I was just calling to gab." I answered. "I'll tell Jen you called." Rossi said. "Okay thanks bye." I said.

I was feeling more overwhelmed. I really needed to talk. Then I decided to try Emily and see if she was busy. I knew she would be a great listener. And she would be able to give me advice.

"Hey P what's going on?" Emily asked answering her phone. "Hi are you busy?" I asked hoping she would say no. "No not all. Aaron took the boys to his sister's house. I'm just sitting here watching bad reality television." Emily answered with a laugh.

"Do you think you could come over?" I asked. "Is something wrong Pen?" She asked me sounding worried. "Um no not really. I just really needed to talk." I answered her. "I'll be there soon Pen. Emily said. "Thank you Em." I said. "Bye P." Em said. "Bye Em see you soon." I said hanging up.

I paced the floor waiting on Emily. I decided to make us lunch. I was still feeling a little sick. I ended up making us soup and sandwiches. I heard the doorbell rang. I hurried to answer it.

I threw my arms around Emily and said. "Thank you so much for coming over." She laughed and said. "It really wasn't a problem. Something smells really good." "I made us lunch." I said as we headed to the kitchen.

We ate and talked about Jack and Joey. Then we talked about the team and all the changes that had happened. Then started talking about the changes in Derek. He had told Emily about going to therapy. He had also told her about having me to talk to about everything.

After we finished lunch Emily suggested we go on a walk. I gathered my things and we headed towards the park. The park was a few blocks away. Derek and I take Clooney to that park to walk all the time.

"Not that I don't love the girl talk P but, what's going on?" Emily asked as we walked. "I realized something very important earlier today." I said. "What was that?" Emily questioned patiently. "I've missed two periods." I answered.

Emily smiled and asked. "Do you think you're pregnant?" "I don't know I've been nausea and really tired lately." I answered. "Have you're breast been sore?" Emily asked. I gave her a weird look. I remembered yelping when Derek was sucking on them a few nights ago. "Yes a little." I answered trying not to blush. "That's one of the biggest signs according to my doctor." Emily said.

"Where is the nearest store?" Emily asked. "It a few blocks over." I answered. "I think it's time to buy a test then you can find out for sure." Emily said. "Let's go we can walk." I said knowing she was right.

I bought four tests. When Emily and I arrived home I decided to wait for Derek to do the tests. Emily understood that I wanted to do the test when Derek was there.

Emily stayed a little longer. After she left I decided to watch a movie while I waited for Derek. I started watching a Lifetime movie. Normally I do think they are heartwarming but I don't normally cry. I found myself sobbing at the end of the movie.

I heard the door opening. I was so happy Derek was finally home. Soon we would be finding out if we were having a baby. I was so hoping our dreams would come true.


	20. Chapter 19

Baby Boom

Ch. 19 Tests

Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews. I decided to post a little early. I really like how this chapter has turned out. Warning there is bad language and a sex scene in this chapter. Please enjoy.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I had spent the day at the Gym. Some of my buddies and I decided to work out and play a little basketball. When I left the Gym I was so sore. I showered decided to head home.

On the way home I stopped by the florist. I got Penelope some pink carnations. She hasn't been feeling well lately. I was so relieved that our last few cases have been closer to home. I haven't said anything to anyone. I am really worried about Penelope.

I opened the door. Penelope leapt up off the couch. She looked like she had been crying. I frowned looking at her. She also looked exhausted again. What the hell is going on with my Baby Girl? I took a deep breath trying to relax.

"I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so much Hot Stuff." Penelope said with a smile. "I miss you too. Are you okay P?" I asked. "I have some news to tell you." She answered.

The smile had disappeared again. My stomach dropped. I knew something was wrong. What if she's sick? What if she's really sick? I can't stand to see her in pain.

"Derek it isn't bad news." She said smiling again after reading my facial expression. "What's going on P? I'm really confused Baby Girl." I asked. "I was cleaning the Bathroom today and I noticed something very important." Penelope answered. "What's that Penelope?" I asked still confused.

"I was straightening under the sink and I saw my pads and tampons." She started explaining. "How is you starting your period good news?" I asked thinking she has lost it. "I didn't start." She said.

I was just getting more confused by the minute. What was she talking about? Is her period late? Could she be pregnant? What exactly is going on?

"Penelope I need you to explain exactly what is going on?" I questioned frustrated. "I haven't had a period since we went to the spa. I didn't really notice. We were so busy and then there was Reid and Ashley's wedding. I've missed not one but, two periods." Penelope answered rambling.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked feeling in shock. "I don't know yet. Emily went with me to buy the tests." She answered. "You haven't taken them yet?" I questioned surprised by her patients. "No I wanted to wait for you after all we are in this together." She said.

I noticed I still had the flowers in my hand. "I was thinking of you. Let's go take the tests." I said smiling. "What if I'm not pregnant?" Penelope asked. "Then we'll keep trying until you are." I answered.

Penelope nodded. She went into the kitchen and out the flowers in her favorite vase. Then I saw her grab a small bag off the table. I watched as she pulled the tests out of the bag. I felt so nervous knowing these results will change my life.

"Let's go." Penelope said taking the test and headed towards the Bathroom. "Yeah let's go." I responded running after her. "Will you unwrap them?" Penelope asked as her hands were shaking. "Yes of coarse I will." I replied unwrapping them.

I watched as Penelope took each test. When she was done she put the caps in them. We read through the instructions on the tests. We had to wait three minutes for each of them.

"This has to be the longest three minutes of my life." I said. She laughed and said. "Two minutes left now." "How are we going to do this?" I asked. "We'll look at them all together." Penelope answered.

Finally my watched beeped. This was it a truly life changing moment. I could be a Father. I couldn't wait to see Penelope's stomach grow with our child. I can't wait to meet our beautiful daughter or hansom son.

"We'll look on the count of three." Penelope suggested. "Okay you can count." I replied nervously. "Okay one, two, three let's look." Penelope said as we both turned to look.

We both looked. I was so happily shocked. All four tests were positive. We are having a baby. I am having a baby with the woman I love. Our love made a baby.

I grabbed Penelope and started kissing her. I picked her up and carried her to our bed. I started undressing her. I kissed down her throat to her breast. Then I took one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Easy Hot Stuff their sore." Penelope said. "Oh sorry Baby Girl." I replied. As I kissed down to her stomach I whispered. "Daddy loves you so much already." "The baby loves you too Daddy." Penelope said as her eyes watered.

I started kissed Penelope on her beautiful lower half. Then I opened her lower lips and started licking. She started moaning and her breath picked up. I sucked her clit and slowly inserted my fingers into her.

Penelope screamed out my name. I brought her down and then quickly stripped out of my clothes. I was so hard it actually hurt. I moved on top of Penelope. Then I pushed slowly into her. It was so intense and prefect. I knew I could make love to her everyday for the rest of our lives.

"Derek I'm so close." Penelope started screaming. "I know Baby Girl I'm close too." I said. "It feels so amazing." She said grunting. "Pen cum for me. I need to feel you cum then I'll cum in you." I said as I got even closer.

I felt her cum. I trusted into her a few last times. I knew I was ready to cum inside her. It was so strange going this slow. It was more powerful.

As we started cleaning up my phone rang. "Morgan." I said answering it. "Derek its Emily we are all at the hospital. Ashley is in labor and about to start pushing." Emily explained. "We're on our way." I responded.

I got off the phone and told Penelope. We took a quick shower and got ready. We hurried to the hospital. The team was in the waiting room when we arrived. Ashley spent nearly two hours pushing.

"It's a girl." Reid announced. "Oh Boy Wonder I am so happy for you." Penelope said starting to cry. The team was looking at her strangely. I wasn't sure if they suspected anything Penelope did cry at times. "Let's go meet your daughter Reid." I said trying to distract everyone.

Penelope got up and said she felt dizzy. As I moved closer to her she passed out. I barely caught her in time. A nurse hurried over to help.

The team was all flipping out. I assured them Penelope would be fine. I also told them they should go meet the new baby. I promised we would catch up with them.

I was worried. I knew that occasionally women pass out when their pregnant. Honestly I couldn't reassure myself though. I followed the nurse to an exam room.


	21. Chapter 20

Baby Boom

Ch. 20 Concern and Confirm

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long hopefully I can get out another chapter this weekend. Thank you so much for the review they keep me writing and make me smile. This chapter is a little short. Chapter 21 is called a problem. Thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I was super excited when Reid announced that he had a daughter. I couldn't wait to meet her or to see Ashley. I was feeling such joy. I started crying. The team was all starring at me. Derek distracted them though.

We were all going to meet the new addition to our family. I got up and started to feel dizzy. I figured it was just all the excitement. I took a breath and went to take a step. Suddenly everything went black.

"Penelope, Baby Girl." I heard Derek yelling in the distance. "Penelope." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I tried to say something but couldn't. There seemed to be silence. Then I heard someone talking. "Miss Garcia we are taking some blood."

When I finally woke up completely Derek was beside me. He was holding my hand and looked very worried. I still felt really out of it. Derek called for a nurse. Both a nurse and a doctor came in.

"Do you want your friend to step out while we go over your test results?" The nurse asked. "He's my boyfriend and he can stay." I answered. "Most of your results were fine. You are pregnant." The doctor said. "I kind of knew." I admitted. "We would like to do a sonogram just to make sure everything is okay." The doctor said. "Okay." I responded.

I was so excited to see the baby for the first time. The doctor revealed that I was ten weeks along already. He said I needed to get more rest. He also suggested I make an appointment with my OBGYN. I agreed.

I was discharged. Derek wanted to go straight home but, I wanted to meet the new baby. I promised we would just stay a second and then head home. Derek was in protective mode it was cute but, also annoying.

Derek told me that the team and stuck around. I felt bad that I worried everyone. I also felt bad that they were probably driving poor Ashley crazy. I hurried to the room with Derek following right behind me.

"Kitten are you okay?" Rossi asked as I walked in. "I'm fine." I answered. "Are you sure you're okay?" Emily asked. I smiled and answered. "I promised Cupcake." She nodded and said. "Okay if you're sure."

"Is this the newest addition to our team?" I questioned pointing to the baby in Ashley's arms. "Yes it is. This is Amanda Emily Reid." Reid said taking the baby from Ashley and bringing her to me. "Oh Reid, Ash she's so beautiful. You did so well." I said starting to cry. "Can I hold her now?" Derek asked. "I guess Hot Stuff." I answered teasing him.

"Pen what did the doctor say?" J.J. asked. I sighed I knew they weren't going to let it drop. "He said I need to get more rest. And I need to boost my levels up. Also I am 10 weeks pregnant." I said quickly. Everyone was quite for a minute.

"Come here Penelope." Ashley said. She hugged me and whispered. "You are going to be such a good Mom." "Oh Pen I can't wait." J.J. said practically in tears. Emily hugged me next and said. "I told you it would be okay." I laughed and nodded.

The guys were all congratulating Derek. He was happy. Finally he said we should get home. I knew I should go home and rest so I agreed. We said our goodbyes and headed out.

We stopped and got my prenatal vitamins. Then Derek stopped at my favorite Italian place. He got my favorite pasta to go. We made one more stop and then headed home.

After we ate Derek and I watched a movie. Then Derek got a warm bubble bath ready for me. When I got out of the bath Derek rubbed my back. I finally fell asleep. I couldn't believe the day I had.


	22. Chapter 21

Baby Boom

Ch. 21 A Problem

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They all made me smile. Chapter 22 is called Sick Day. Thank you again to everyone who reviews it helps me write faster. Hope you enjoy!

Cindy

[One Month later]

(Derek's point of view)

Penelope is now three and half months pregnant. She hasn't been feeling well at all. At first it was just the nausea. Since then she has been feeling worse and worse. She made an appointment to the doctor a few days ago. I was ecstatic when we got a case near by that meant I would be able to go with Pen to the doctor. I honestly would have been upset if I couldn't have been there with her.

We left the team at the office and headed to the doctor's office. We were early. Penelope was being extremely quite. I knew she was nervous so I just focused on the magazine I was reading. I felt nervous too.

"Penelope Garcia." The nurse called out. Penelope pulled me along with her and said. "I'm Penelope." "We'll get your weight first." The nurse said leading us to a scale. "I hate this part." Penelope mumbled. "Everyone does." The nurse responded.

The nurse showed us to a room. She said she would be back to take Penelope's vitals. I tried to keep Penelope calm. We talked about the current case we are working. I tried to distract her the best way I could.

At last the nurse came back in. I knew we had only been waiting a short time but, it felt like much longer. The nurse took Penelope's temperature first. She said it was normal. Then she put the blood pressure cuff on Penelope.

The nurse frowned and said. "I think I'll take your blood pressure again." "Okay." Penelope responded. "Let me try manually." The nurse suggested. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Penelope's blood pressure is running high." The nurse answered. "How high is it?" Penelope asked her. "It's 150/100." The nurse answered. I frowned and said. "That is too high."

The nurse left us to wait for the doctor. Penelope was frowning. I tried to get her to talk she didn't seem to want to. I sighed and went back to texting Hotch to get an update on the case.

"Hello Penelope, Derek I didn't except to see you yet." Dr. Hamon said. "Hello Dr. Hamon." Penelope and I said together. "What's going on with you Penelope?" Dr. Hamon asked. "I've been so tired and really weak." Penelope asked. "How long have you been feeling this way?" He asked her. "Over a week now." She answered.

After Dr. Hamon examined Penelope he said. "Your blood pressure is a concern. We could be looking at Preeclampsia if it is under control in the next few weeks. We can't give you the normal blood pressure medications. I would suggest you need to get much more rest and also need to eat better. We will be keeping an eye on you. I want to see you back in ten days. If you get worse go to the ER."

I could tell Penelope was overwhelmed. The nurse came back in with a note for work. Penelope was told to take the next week off. She was also going to have to cut her work load. I knew Penelope wasn't really listening. She was pretty out of it.

Penelope was silent on the way home. She was obviously very upset. I was so worried about her. I just wanted her to talk to me. She seemed to be shutting down.

I got Penelope to bed. Then I started making lunch. I had texted Hotch to let him know what was going on. He was very understanding. He said he would come over later to visit and to reassure Penelope that work could wait. No one is as good as Penelope but another tech could fill in.

I was just about to take Penelope lunch when my phone rang. "Morgan." I said as I answered. "Derek, how is everything?" Momma asked. "I don't know Momma." I answered a little too honestly. "What going on Derek? What did the doctor tell Penelope?" Momma asked sounding very worried.

"He said she needs more rest and to eat better. He's worried about her blood pressure." I explained. "What are they doing for it?" Momma asked. "They want her to rest and eat better." I answered. "How did Penelope take that?" Momma asked. "I don't know she won't talk to me." I answered.

"Derek I'm sure she is scared. And she's probably blaming herself right now." Momma said in her knowing voice. "She didn't do this on purpose though." I said. "You know that but, does Penelope." Momma said. "I don't know." I said. "Talk to her Derek she needs you." Momma said. "I know." I said.

I had just gotten off the phone when Penelope yelled for me. I quickly ran into our bedroom. Penelope was sitting up in the bed. She was sobbing. I took her into my arms and held her close. I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Derek. I am so sorry." Penelope said still crying. "Why are you sorry Baby Girl?" I asked knowing my Momma was right. "I'm endangering our baby. I didn't rest enough. I've been getting stressed out. I didn't eat well enough." She said as she started crying harder.

"Penelope, calm down. You would never intentionally harm our baby." I said. "I did though." She said. "We know now, you know now. You'll slow down. The team and I will help you. You'll eat healthier. It is going to be okay. I love you so much Penelope." I said as she started to calm down. "I love you too." She said as we kissed.

After we ate lunch we talked a little more. Then Penelope called and talked to my Momma. I felt lucky having a nurse for my Mom. After she talked with Penelope the team called and checked in. I laid next to Penelope and rubbed her back. She started to fall asleep again. I smiled.


	23. Chapter 22

Baby Boom

Ch. 22 Sick Day

Author's Note: Thank you all so very much for the reviews. They keep me writing. Chapter 23 is called Big Time Scare. There is some major drama on the way. Anyway thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

[10 weeks later]

(Penelope's point of view)

I was doing much better. My blood pressure is still a little high. The doctor has been keeping a close eye on me. I had slowed down a lot. I cut my hours and I have another tech named Linda who helps me out a lot. She says she's my assistant. I am still tired a lot but, now I know my limits and I don't press them.

Derek has been very attentive. The team all has been very supportive and look in on me a lot. When the team is away they call a lot to check in. Even Strauss has been checking on me. I was sure Rossi told her Derek would sue if anything happened to me or the baby. It was still nice.

My brothers have been calling and Skyping a lot. It has been a long time since they had contacted me so often. It's been pretty nice. It's also been great to actually know what is going on in their lives.

The person who has been almost as concerned as Derek is Fran. It's been so long since I had my own Mom around sometimes I forget what Mom's are like. She has been supportive and very worried. She called multiple times per day.

I love having Fran to talk to though. She's recently retired. She seems a little lonely. She has Sarah, Desiree', and Sarah's kids but, they are busy and have their own lives. Fran's been talking about coming to visit Derek and I. I honestly can't wait to see Fran.

I had started feeling achy when I woke up one morning. I got ready for work. I felt terrible and it took me forever. My head was pounding. I went ahead and went down stairs.

I saw Derek had his to-go-bag ready to go. I knew that meant we had a new case waiting for us. Derek would be leaving. I needed to work my magic to help the team. I honestly wasn't sure if I could. I really felt bad.

"Baby Girl are you okay?" Derek asked me as I got closer to him. "I don't think I should go in. I think I might be coming down with something." I answered knowing better than to lie. "Call the doctor and make an appointment. I will call Hotch and tell him we aren't coming into work." Derek said. "Okay fine." I said with a sigh.

The doctor said I had the flu. I hadn't gotten the shot yet. It was barely flu season. I called J.J. to tell her and the team I had the flu. She filled me in on the case. It was in North Carolina. I could tell that they could really use Derek's help. I had to figure out how to get Derek to leave me and go help our team.

I secretly called Fran. She agreed to get on the next flight to come stay with me. I called Hotch next. He made plans for Derek to join the team in North Carolina the next morning. I had told Hotch if I felt better I would help the team from home too. Hotch agreed I could help from my bed if I felt up to it.

I had just got off the phone when Derek returned from the store. He had stocked up in O.J., soup, Kleenexes and pregnancy friendly meds. I was tired so I decided to sleep for a while. Derek helped me get settled and then laid with me until I fell asleep.

When I woke up Derek made us an early dinner. We both had soup and sandwiches. After we ate Derek read to me for a while. Then we watched a movie. I was about to go take a bath then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Derek said. "Okay I'm going to go ahead and take my bath." I said. "Momma what are you doing here?" I heard Derek ask as I walked on to the bathroom. "Penelope called me. She said your team has an important case and could use your help. She said you wouldn't leave her." Fran explained.

I went on to take my bath. I left Fran to talk to Derek. I had a feeling she would talk him into joining the team in North Carolina. I also knew Derek would feel better about Fran being here to look after me.

"You called my Mom." Derek said as I came into our room. "Derek the team needs you. The doctor said I will be fine soon. Now Fran is here to make sure I'm okay. And Linda will be working with me on the case so I won't have to work too much. You need to go help my hero." I said. "I know Hotch has me out on the first flight in the morning. If you need me to come home I want you to call. Hotch promise me the jet if you need me." Derek said. "I promise Hot Stuff but, I will be fine." I said.

The rest of the night was okay. I still felt pretty badly. I did sleep though. Derek woke me and said goodbye. Fran took Derek's car and took him to the airport. I fell back asleep.

I stayed in bed until after ten. Fran was sweet enough to bring me breakfast in bed. I was already starting to feel better. After I ate breakfast I called Linda and got updated on the case. The case was sadly going slow no real leads.

I helped Linda with a few searches. We didn't find the person we were looking for though. It seemed like the unsub disappeared. I always hated when we can't find the villain. I found one lead though. The team was trying to track down.

Fran made us a late lunch. Fran started telling me stories from Derek's childhood. It was so funny to hear about the things little Derek had done. I told Fran about my parents. I had also told her about my brothers. I love them but, after our parents died I felt alone. I was only 18 while my brothers were all in their mid and late 20's.

Derek called during the early evening. I was feeling much better by then. He said the lead I gave them was solid. He seemed to think the case would be over soon. I was just happy to hear his voice. I missed him so much and I was use to talking to him a lot.

Fran made us dinner. When dinner was over we watched a little television. I was surprised that Fran and I liked the same kinds of shows. I took a bubble bath. I was really tired after that. I decided to go on to bed even though it was still pretty early.

"Hello." I said answering my phone still exhausted. "We're on our way home Penelope." Derek said happily. "You caught the Unsub?" I asked. "Yes and before he could hurt anyone else." Derek answered. "Oh that's such supreme news." I responded.

"What time is it?" I asked. "It's about ten." Derek answered. "Why didn't you all just stay the night?" I asked. "We all have families to get home to now. And no one wanted to keep me from you while you aren't feeling well." Derek answered with a chuckle.

I couldn't help smiling. This baby and I are now Derek's family. We are a real family. Derek and I said our goodbyes. I fell back asleep. When I woke up it was the middle of the night. I was sure Derek should be home by now but, he wasn't in bed.

I noticed Derek's bag on the floor. As I searched for Derek I heard a noise in my old room. Fran was staying in the other guest room. I was curious so I opened the door. Derek was painting the walls. He had a pale yellow and a mint green. It looked prefect. Derek smiled at me. Then he quickly took off the coveralls and led me out of the room.

He kissed me and said. "Hello Baby Girl. Sorry for pushing you out. The fumes are bad for you and the baby." I nodded and said. "Welcome Home my handsome painter." "How are you feeling?" Derek asked concerned. "A feel a lot better." I answered. "Good but, you still need to get some rest." Derek said. "So do you." I responded. "I know come on." Derek said leading me back to our room.


	24. Chapter 23

Baby Boom

Ch. 23 Big Time Scare

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews they keep me writing. The next chapter is called No Time Left. Anyway thank you again. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I don't know Penelope's really birthday so I made one up.

Cindy

[2 Months later]

(Derek's point of view)

Everything has been going pretty good. Penelope is now 29 weeks along. She looks so beautiful. We decided to wait to find out the baby's sex. Momma and Pen both think the baby is a boy. I think it will be a girl. I honestly don't care either way as long as she or he is healthy.

Penelope has started nesting. When she isn't working or sleeping she's cleaning. The house is the cleanest it's ever been. I really wish Penelope would rest more. It seems like she can't just be still. She has cut her hours at work. She's only working the part-time. She is training Linda to take over for her full-time during her maternity leave.

The team had just finished our latest case. We had been in South Beach Florida. We were gone for ten days. I called Penelope every night. I would talk to her until she went to sleep. She says my voice soothes both her and the baby.

When we arrived back Hotch sent everyone home. He told us our paperwork could wait until the next day. No one complained everyone wanted to get home. I stopped and got Penelope some daisy's and cheese Danishes. She craved pastries.

"Baby Girl." I yelled as I came in. "I'm in the tub Hot Stuff." Penelope responded. "Are you okay?" I asked as I walked into the Bathroom. "My back is bothering me." Penelope answered. "Let's get you out of there." I suggested with a smile.

As I helped Penelope out of the tub she grabbed her back. She looked in such bad pain. I wasn't sure what I should do. I finally couldn't take seeing my Baby Girl in such pain. I suggested we call the doctor.

Dr. Hamon was concerned. He said I should probably take Penelope into the ER. He said she should be checked out just to be safe. I helped Penelope get dressed. She told me to grab her to go bag just in case.

I drove as quickly as I could. When we arrived Penelope was hurting so bad she couldn't even walk. I carried her into the ER. A nurse brought a wheelchair to us. I sat Penelope into the wheelchair. The nurse went ahead and took us back. I was so happy the ER seemed slow.

"Miss Garcia why are you here?" The nurse asked after we filled out a little paper work. "I'm having really bad pains in my back. My OB suggested I come in and get checked out." Penelope answered. "He was right it's always better to be safe. How far along are you?" The nurse asked as she started hooking Penelope up to a bunch of machines.

"I'm 29 weeks." Penelope answered. "Have you had any problems so far?" She asked. "I've had some issues with my blood pressure being a little high." Penelope answered. "Okay well we will get you quickly examined and asked a few more questions. Then the doctor will come to see you. We'll also get you hooked up to a fetal monitor." The nurse explained.

"Hot Stuff are you okay?" Penelope asked me she looked worried about me. I chuckled and said. "Yes Silly Girl I am just worried about my Baby Girl and my other baby." "Miss Garcia you didn't put your emergency contact down." Another nurse said coming over to us. "That would be Derek Morgan. He's my boyfriend and the baby's father. He should make any decisions I can't." Penelope said with a smile.

"Are you Mr. Morgan?" The nurse turned and asked me. "Yes I am." I answered. "Could you come with me for a moment to go over some of Miss Garcia's information?" She asked me. I frowned and sighed and said. "Okay let's go." "I'll try to make this as quickly as possible." She said leading me into a small office.

"What do you need to know?" I asked trying to be patient. "Her name is Penelope Garcia and her birthday is November 17, 1977 correct?" The nurse asked. "That is correct." I answered. "And Miss Garcia is a Technical Analyst for the FBI correct?" She asked. "Yes that's correct." I answered. "Do you have a copy of her insurance card?" She asked. "Actually I can give you mine she was recently added to my plan." I answered telling her something I haven't even told Pen.

I signed some papers and while she made a copy of my card. Then we went over the privacy policy. I also added J.J. as the other Emergency contact. I was so happy to be done.

I hurried back to Penelope. A doctor was talking with Pen. He said she had preeclampsia. He explained that they would be giving her medications but, the only cure is to deliver the baby. He made it clear that delivering the baby would be last result.

Thankfully they got Penelope's blood pressure down some and got her pain down also. The doctor did decide to admit Penelope though. Dr. Hamon would be in the next morning. I knew Penelope felt more comfortable with her own doctor. I liked Dr. Hamon too.

"Baby Girl I think I better give everyone a call now." I said knowing I would be in trouble if I didn't call my Momma and the team soon. "Okay you call the team and your Mom." Penelope agreed.

"What about your brothers?" I asked I knew she had just started reconnecting with them. "I'll call Patrick and he can call everyone else." She answered. "Okay Baby Girl I'll be right back." I said.

[The Next Morning]

They moved Penelope to a room. I was happy she was getting some sleep. I listened to our baby's heartbeat. I couldn't sleep. Penelope's blood pressure kept going up and down.

"Morning Penelope, Derek." Dr. Hamon said walking in. Penelope yawned and said. "Good morning Doc." "I've looked over your results. The baby is doing really well. As for you Mom we're going to keep you here at least a few more days. You will be monitored and we'll go from there." Dr. Hamon said.

Penelope nodded. We asked him some questions. He explained everything to us. Then he examined Penelope. After he left they brought Penelope her breakfast. She didn't eat much.

My Momma arrived with Hotch and Emily. They had picked Momma up from the airport. Pen and I both were so happy she was here. I already felt calmer with her here. She also said my sister's were both planning to visit after the baby was born.

The whole team came in spurts to visit. Penelope tried her best to out on a brave face. No one was buying it. The doctor's got worried as her blood pressure spiked again.

The doctor's including as specialist said this could end up being a long hospital stay. We were also told to start preparing ourselves. They might even have to take the baby early. I have to admit I'm really scared. I went ahead and took my leave from work. There was no way I could leave. I was really worried about the baby could he or she live at 29 weeks? Would Penelope he okay?


	25. Chapter 24

Baby Boom

Ch. 24 No Time Left

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I love getting each one of them. All the info in this chapter actually happened to a friend of mine a while back. I am introducing Penelope's brothers in this chapter. They will be back in the story later.

Cindy

[One Month later]

(Penelope's point of view)

I am sadly still in the hospital. My blood pressure has been pinging up and down. They are giving me medications but they aren't strong since we don't want to hurt the baby. I am also on complete bed rest. They recently put in a catered. I hate it.

Derek has officially taken his leave from work. Strauss isn't happy that Derek has been gone a month and plans to be away even longer. Derek said he won't leave until he knows our baby and I will be okay. Hotch and Rossi went to the higher ups and explained everything so honestly Strauss can't say anything.

Fran also decided to stay. She's been living at our house and helping with Clooney and the team's kids. She has been both mine and Derek's rock. She's so awesome and I feel so blessed to have her here.

Dr. Hamon has been very hands on. He checks in almost everyday. I also have Dr. Green who is a specialist on both Mommy's and babies as he told me the first time we met. There is another doctor too he mainly consulates with Dr. Hamon and Dr. Green.

The team has been in and out between cases. The girls stay longer. They all come in as much as they can. I feel so bad for the team not having either of us there. They say everything is okay. Linda has been doing a good job she just isn't as fast as I am. Or that's what Rossi says anyway.

The biggest change has come from my brothers. After not speaking for years they and I have slowly reached out. It all started to really change when I called Patrick to tell him I was on the hospital.

Patrick and I am the closet in age. Were only about five years a part. Patrick is married to Joanie. They have two daughters together. My nieces are nine and ten. Patrick, Joanie, their girls, and my other brother Perry all came to visit a few weeks ago. Perry is recently divorced and he has three teenage sons now.

After Patrick and Perry visited Puck my oldest brother called. He was very upset when he called. It was the first time he and I talked alone. Puck said he felt guilty about leaving me on my own after our parents died. He wished he could've helped me stay in school at Cal Tech. I told him I forgave him a long time ago. I made him promise to forgive himself.

Puck, his wife Lauren, and their five kids are going to come visit after the baby is born. A few days after Puck's call I decided to call my other brother Pete. He was surprised I called. I learned that he was a recovering drug addict. He had also felt guilty. He was all on his own. Though he did see both Puck and Patrick in holidays he was detached. He did promise to try and come see me.

It felt good to have my brothers and their families in my life. Not that I don't already have a full family. I have had a wonderful family in our team for many years. Now I have new family too. I have Derek's family. Fran is the head of the amazing Morgan's. I also have my new sisters Sarah and Desiree'. I knew they were already my family without a piece of paper or a ring.

I was resting when the fetal monitor started going crazy. Derek ran to me from across the room. A few nurses came running in. It seemed like the next thing I knew both Dr. Hamon and Dr. Green had arrived.

I was having contractions. My blood pressure was now in stroke range. I was trying my best to stay calm. I was really scared though. Dr. Hamon and Dr. Green decided I couldn't wait any longer. They were taking my baby by c-section.

At 33 weeks would he or she be okay? Would the baby's lungs be developed fully? Would the baby be okay? Would they be able to take the baby and get my pressure down before I had a stroke?

Derek looked petrified. They helped Derek into surgical scrubs. The team quickly told me good luck and gave me love. Fran called my brothers and Derek's sisters. They kept talking to me as the prepared me for the c-section.

"Do you have a name picked out?" One nurse asked. "Yes we do. If it's a boy Andrew Julio Morgan. And if it's a girl Danika Jennifer Morgan." I answered politely. "Those are unique names." Another nurse commented. "Yeah Andrew is after Derek's father. And Julio is after my Step-Dad who raised me." I responded.

"How did you pick your girl name?" The same nurse asked. "Danika is Fran's pick she made us promise not to name our first daughter after her. And Jennifer is my best friend's name. My Mom never liked her name." I answered.

"Miss Garcia we are ready. Mr. Morgan will meet us in the Operating room." A doctor explained. He was my anesthesiologist. "Okay let's roll." I said as they contiued getting me ready as we rolled towards the room. "Okay Penelope we will get the baby out as quickly as possible." Dr. Hamon said as I was brought in.

Derek was at myside. He grabbed my hand. All I could do now was pray. I just wanted our baby it be okay. I could tell Derek was more scared than he had probably ever been. He kept his eyes on me.

"It's a boy." Dr. Hamon said. "Welcome to the world Andrew Julio Morgan." A nurse said. "Okay Dr, Green here he is. Take good care of him." I heard Dr. Hamon say. "I will." Dr. Green said.

"Okay Penelope we got to start your medcines now. It's really strong but we have to bring your blood pressure down." Dr. Hamon explained. "How's my baby?" I asked. "They're working on him Penelope. His heart is beating strong." Dr. Hamon promised. Derek and I share a smile and Derek whispered. "I love you Baby Girl."

"We're taking Andrew to the NICU. He is curently brething with a little extra help. He's also pretty small." Dr. Green explained as they wheeled my baby out. "Derek go tell our family that we are okay. I also want you to go stay with the baby he needs you." I said. "No Penelope I am not leaving you." Derek responded. "Derek she'll be sleeping soon. Go see your family and check in with Dr. Green." Dr. Hamon said as I fell asleep.

When I woke up JJ, Emily, Ashely, and Derek's sister Desiree' were all sitting in the room with me. They didn't look upset. I was hoping for god news. All I needed to hear was my baby boy was going to be okay.

"How's Andrew? Where's Derek?" I asked in one breath. "Derek is with Andrew." Emily answered. "As for Andrew, he is strong. He is 3 lbs 8 ozs and 15 inches long. He needs some help breathing and eating right now." JJ explained.

"Where is Fran and the guys?" I asked feeling a little better. "Derek and I sent Mom home to sleep." Desiree' answered. "I'm glad you're here Desiree'." I said. She smiled and said. "Me too Sis." "The guys are home with the kids. Though probably at my home right now." Ashely said. I laughed and said. "You shouldn't have gotten a game room."

"Have any of you been home?" I asked the girls. "We aren't leaving you yet Gracie." Emily said. "Yes you are. Desiree' is here. I would bet she isn't planning on going any place." I said. "She's right I'm here until my Mom is back." Desiree' said.

"Actually if you all don't mind I couls use a little time with my Baby Girl." Derek said as he walked all the way into the room. "Bye P." Ashely said. "Bye Ash Em JJ love you girls go home and tell the babes that Aunt P loves them." I said. "I'll just go get some coffee." Desiree' said.

"How's Andrew?" I asked worried. "He's holding his own. He is having a little trouble with sucking but they say lots of premies do. And he is still on oxygen." Derek explained. "When can I go see our amazing baby boy?" I asked. "They said tomorrow if you rest." Derek answered.

"Is Drew really going to be okay?" I asked. "He'll have to be here for a while. He's okay though and he'll get even stronger. Dr. Green says he's heart beat is one of the strongest he's seen in a premie." Derek answered.

I knew I would feel better once I saw him for myself. I missed him already. I was so use to feeling him move. Now he was on the other side of the hospital. I felt the tears in my eyes. Derek kissed my cheek.

"Who does the baby look like?" I asked. "Um uh you I guess." He answered. "What do you mean you guess?" I asked. "Well he's kind of furry right now and his skin is light." Derek answered with a smile. "You think I'm furry?" I asked teasingly. "No I meant he was light skin, small, and cute like his Mom." Derek answered making me smile.


	26. Chapter 25

Baby Boom

Ch. 25 Back to the Norm

Author's Note: Can I just say how much I love all the reviews. I was going to wait until the weekend but just couldn't with the response I received. As of right now I would say there will be 32 or 33 chapters. Most of the drama is over now for the normal and fun stuff. There will be a sex scene in the next chapter. This story is rated mature so remember that as you read. Thank you again so much and please continue to review and read.

Cindy

[Three weeks later]

(Derek's point of view)

I have a son. It's been three weeks and I still can't believe it. Drew is such a strong little guy. Penelope was released from the hospital a few days ago. Her blood pressure is now normal. Penelope and I both have been spending as much time in the NICU as possible. They even gave us a parent's room so we could stay over night. It's hard to get Penelope to leave so we've been staying most nights.

Drew is now breathing on his own and continues to gain weight. The doctor's assure us that if he continues gaining weight and has no new issues he should be released soon. Penelope and I got to finally hold Drew about ten days ago.

I was shaking the first time I held Drew. The doctor's and nurses have been preparing Penelope and me for life with a preemie. I am honestly nervous I never even dealt with a full term baby more than a few hours.

I love watching Penelope with our son. She was born to be a Mommy. She looks so comfortable and beautiful with our son. She seems so much more confident than I am. And he loves her too.

Momma is still staying with us. She wasn't sure when she would head home yet. She wanted to be there for us. Although lately Momma has been acting kind of strange. She always looks like she wants to say something. I mentioned it to Penelope. Pen hadn't noticed anything she said maybe I was just imagining it.

I headed home to get some things for Penelope. When I arrived I heard Momma on the phone. I could hear her telling the other person about Drew's progress. I was pretty sure it was one of my sisters. Desiree' had stayed a work then she was due back at work.

"No Hon he still hasn't asked her. I'm actually worried. She told me she would love to marry him. She said all he has to do is ask and she would say yes." Momma said to the person on the other end.

Now I knew what had been wrong. Momma was upset I hadn't asked Penelope to marry me yet. I knew I needed to talk to Momma. I might even need to talk to Penelope. They both deserved an explanation. I sighed and decided to let Momma know I was home.

"Momma Penelope sent me home for more clothes and stuff." I said loudly. "Oh hi Baby boy." Momma said. "Sarah Derek's home so I am going to go. I'll give you a call later on." Momma said before hanging up the phone. "How's Sarah, Grayson and the kids?" I asked. "They're fine Baby. Sarah was just checking in to see how Andrew is doing." Momma answered.

"Momma I need to get this bag packed." I said. "I'll help do you know what all you need?" She asked. "Yeah Penelope has a list." I answered. "What can I get?" She asked. I tore the list in half and said. "You get this stuff and I'll get the rest."

"Penelope isn't coming home again?" She asked. "No neither of us will be here tonight. Andrew is having test done in the morning. We both want to be there." I explained. "Of coarse you do. Give Andrew a kiss from Grandma for luck." Momma said.

I hurried and packed the items on my part of the list. Momma brought in the other items and we packed them into a bag. I checked my e-mail and then headed to the kitchen. Momma was making sandwiches. I sat down and she handed me a sandwich. I decided now would be a good time to talk.

"Momma I overheard you talking with Sarah." I said unable to think of another way to bring it up. "What exactly did you overhear?" Momma asked. "I overheard you talking about Pen and myself." I answered.

"Are you planning to ask Penelope to marry you?" Momma asked. "Yes I am. I've been thinking about it since before she was pregnant." I answered. "Are you going to asked her soon?" Momma asked. "I plan to ask when everything calms down. I want the proposal to be romantic. And as much as I love Drew I want it to be about Penelope and myself." I answered.

"You're right she does deserve a real proposal. I truly believe that she is your other half." Momma said with a smile. "Me too Momma. My goal is to make Penelope, Drew, and any other little ones we add as happy as possible." I said smiling too.

I had thought about talking with Penelope then I decided to wait. I knew Drew would be home soon. After things calmed down I would ask Penelope to be my wife. I already had so many ideas of how to ask her.

[A few days later]

Penelope and I had just arrived home from the hospital. I had talked Penelope into spending a little time at home since Drew was getting better everyday. My cell started ringing. I quickly answered it. It was Hotch. He asked if I was ready to come back to work yet. I honestly wasn't ready and I didn't want to leave Penelope or Drew. I knew it was time though.

Penelope guaranteed that she and Drew would be okay. I felt even guiltier when Momma announced she was heading home to Chicago. Desiree' and Rob had set a wedding date. Momma was heading home to help Desiree' and Sarah with the planning. She had offered to stay longer but, Penelope said she should go home and help Desiree'.

Three days later I returned to work. We had a case in New Mexico. I really didn't want to go. I couldn't believe how much I just wanted to stay home. I normally couldn't get enough of work. Now though I had a family and I just wanted to be with them.

"Why don't you just call her?" Emily asked annoyed as I paced around the New Mexico office. "I can't call her." I said. "Why can't you call Pen?" JJ asked. "She said I was annoying her." I answered making the whole team laugh. "So since she won't let you call you get to annoy us?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I answered. "Maybe one of us could call for you." Reid suggested. "That's actually a good idea." I said. "I'll call and check on them. I'm the boss so she won't tell me off." Hotch said laughing.

Hotch left us. I finally got back to work. Hotch was laughing when he came back. He said that Penelope said to tell Derek that she and Drew were fine. Hotch also said Penelope promised to let me check in every hour if I wanted until bed time.

Hotch also mentioned that Penelope had some good news. I tried to bug Hotch but he wouldn't tell me. We got busy so I wasn't able to call Penelope until later that night. I hurried to my hotel room. I wanted to know the good news.

"Home of the most awesome Momma besides Fran." Penelope said answering the phone. I laughed and said. "Hi there you awesome Momma. I've miss you Baby Girl." "I miss you too Hot Stuff." Penelope said.

"I heard you have some good news." I said. "I do the Boss man didn't tell you." She said. "Nope now tell me." I said. "Oh Goody I'm glad." She teased. "Penelope tell me or I'll spank you when I get home." I said. "Looks like our son will be coming home next week." She said. "That is incredible." I said.

"Morgan we've got a lead." Rossi yelled knocking on my door. "I have to go Rossi says we have a lead." I said. "Go catch the bad guys and get home." Penelope said. "I'll be there as fast as I can." I promised. "I love you Derek." Penelope said. "I love you too Baby Girl. Give Drew a kiss from Daddy." I said. "Sure will Hot Stuff bye." She said hanging up.


	27. Chapter 26

Baby Boom

Ch. 26 Party and Mysteries

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for the reviews. I so love getting reviews and alerts. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. This chapter is extra long. And this chapter has a sex scene towards the end. This story is rate mature so if you are young or sensitive to that kind of thing don't read. Thank you.

Cindy

{One Month Later}

(Penelope's point of view)

Drew got to come home almost three weeks ago. He keeps getting stronger every single day. He's my little super boy. Drew started out looking like me but, now he looks more like Derek. He's getting taller especially for a preemie. His skin is also gotten darker. He has Derek's nose and mouth.

Today the team is throwing a baby shower for me and Derek. JJ, Emily, Ashley, and Fran had one planned and then I ended up in the hospital so they had to delay it. Drew was now finally allowed to be out in public.

The guys were all invited too. We headed out to Rossi and JJ's house. It was a pretty long trip. Drew slept through the whole trip though. Derek and I got a chance to talk as we drove. It was nice to just talk.

I was disappointed that Derek's Mom and sister's couldn't be here. They had been so busy getting ready for Desiree' and Rob's wedding. I understood but, would still miss them. I was also disappointed that none of my brother's, sister-in-laws, or their kids would be here. We did have our family the team here though. The whole team was coming and even Strauss had said she would be there much to all of our shock.

When we arrived JJ and Henry greeted us at the car. Henry was so excited to meet his god brother. Derek got Drew and Henry took the diaper bag. JJ had me follow her inside. She put her hands over my eyes.

"No peaking. We have a big surprise for you." JJ said. "I promise I won't. I can't wait." I said. JJ led me forward and said. "Okay you can open your eyes." "Surprise." JJ said. "Fran, Sarah, Desiree', Junior, and Gabey." I yelled happily. "Yes Sweetheart we are." Fran said pulling me into a huge hug.

Derek came up next and hugged his family. They all took turns holding Drew. I started greeting the other guest. There were a couple of techs including my temporary replacement Linda. There were other friends I had met through work, my support group, and counseling.

"Grayson and Rob wanted to be here but, they couldn't get off work." Desiree' explained as we talked. "We'll see them at your wedding next month. Please tell them both we missed them though." I said. "We will." Sarah agreed.

"How long are you here for?" I asked. "Just a few days." Fran answered. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Yesterday Dave and Jennifer picked us up and let us stay here with them." Fran explained.

"Sorry to interrupt Kitten but, your other surprise just arrived." Rossi said turning me toward the door. "Oh Jeepers." I yelled I was so excited to see my brothers Puck and Patrick and their wives in the door way. "Come here Baby Sister." Puck said holding his arms out to me. "Hey don't cry." Puck said as he hugged me.

"Derek, Derek." I yelled as I hugged Patrick, Lauren, and Joanie. "What's up Baby Girl?" Derek asked as he came over with Drew in his arms. "Derek this is my oldest brother Puck and his wife Lauren." I said. "This is Derek Morgan the love of my life and our son Andrew who we called Drew." I said.

Derek shook Puck and Lauren's hands. I was still in shock. Puck, Patrick, and Derek all started talking. JJ came over with Emily and got me, Drew, Lauren, and Joanie. I took a second to introduce my sister-in-laws.

The party was fabulous. Everyone had a great time. Drew was really good for the whole party. After we ate and I opened gifts everyone except our families and the team left. After the gifts were packed into our car I decided to pull Derek aside to talk with him.

"Where are we going to put our families?" I asked as I pulled Derek into the kitchen. "We have a big house but, not that big." Derek agreed that we had a problem. "Hey you two don't worry we're going to stay here. Dave and Jennifer offered when they told us your brothers and sister-in-laws might be able to come in." Fran said.

"Oh um okay." I mumbled feeling bad. "Penelope Sweetheart we have plenty of time to spend together. Enjoy your Brothers and their wives while they are here. Get to know them." Fran said. "Thank you Fran." I said. "It's Mom or Momma to you little girl." Fran said pulling me into a hug. "Yes Mom." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

The next night Reid and Ashley invited the team, my family, and Derek's over for dinner. It was really nice. I was glad to get to know my brothers again. And to get to know my sister-in-laws. Everyone was making over the four babies. Jack and Henry loved my brothers who both went out of their way to give the two boys attention.

The following night we saw Fran, Desiree', Sarah, and the kids off. After that Derek and I picked up pizza for us. My brothers and sister-in-law's went to bed early. They left early the next morning.

The team caught a case. The case was last minute and I ended up with all the team's kids for the night. It was crazy especially with the four babies. Joey and Ali were use to have Jack and Henry around so that helped a lot. Both Jack and Henry helped me with Amanda and Drew too. The babies kept the boys up almost the whole night though. I felt so bad.

I called JJ and Emily and asked if Jack and Henry could stay home from school. After they heard that both boys had helped and didn't get much sleep they agreed. Jessica came by around noon and got Jack and Joey. A short time after that Brandy Reid and Ash's regular sitter came by and picked up Amanda.

JJ's Mom called she was sick. Then Will called and said his case was extended so I ended up keeping both Henry and Ali. I don't really mind though. Henry was a huge helper. I ended up buying him a few toys on-line as a thank you. Henry really loved Drew. He loves his sister but, I knew we wished he had a baby brother.

[A few days later]

"Hey P let's go out tonight Baby Girl?" Derek suggested. "Where and are we going to take Drew with us?" I asked confused. "Nope JJ, Rossi, and their kids are coming over to baby-sit." Derek answered. "Alrighty then." I said confused. "Why don't you go get dressed?" Derek suggested.

I went upstairs. I couldn't figure out what was going on. Had I missed something? Derek hadn't said a word about dinner tonight until now. It seemed that even though he hadn't told me he had some kind of plan. He had arranged sitters and everything. There was a mystery going on here.

By the time I was ready Rossi, JJ, Henry, and Ali had arrived. Rossi and JJ were both acting strange. I tried to not make anything of it. I tried my best to stay relaxed.

Derek practically pushed me out the door. We were both quite on the drive. I smiled when we arrived at our favorite Chinese buffet. It was the same place we had went to on our first officially date. Derek caught me smiling as we walked in. Derek smiled back. The food was amazing.

"Baby Girl I love you." Derek said as we finished eating. "I love you too Hot Stuff." I responded. "I wasn't finished yet." Derek said with a chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry D." I said feeling nervous for some reason.

"I've loved you a long time. It feels like I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. When I called you Gomez and you didn't answer. Then I called you Baby Girl for the first time. You are by far the sexiest, funniest, smartest woman on the planet. I plan to love you for the rest of my life actually longer." Derek said.

"Oh Derek." I said crying. "I need your help though." Derek said. "What can I do?" I asked. "You can make me the happiest man ever." Derek answered as he dropped to one knee. "What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"Penelope I love you. You are my family. Let's make it officially. Will you marry me?" Derek asked as he dropped to one knee. He opened the ring case revealed a red ruby ring surrounded by diamonds Derek said. "You didn't answer my question yet."

I noticed everyone in the restaurant starring at us. I nodded unable to speak. Derek took the ring out and put it on my finger. We started kissing. The whole restaurant was giving us applause.

"Can we go home now?" I asked blushing at the attention. "What the hurry?" Derek asked still hugging me. "I want to get home. We can thank Rossi and JJ for babysitting. Then I want to make love to my fiancée'." I answered. "You got it Hot Mama let's go." Derek said.

On the way home I started bugging Derek. First I wanted to know how much my ring cost. It looked very expensive. Derek wouldn't tell me anything. Then I wanted to know who knew he was going to propose. It seems he had told the team and Fran knew.

When we arrived JJ came running out. I showed her my ring. We both started squealing. I was so glad she was here. After a quick celebratory drink, Rossi and JJ took a sleeping Henry and Ali home. Drew was asleep too.

"Take me to bed Stud Muffin." I said giggling. "You got it Hottie." He teased back. "Okay up you go." Derek said picking me up. "Put me down." I said laughing.

Derek helped me undressed and then quickly undressed himself. He kissed my whole face. Then he kissed my neck. He started licking and nibbling as he made his way to my breast. I moaned as he massaged them. Then he took my left nipple into his mouth.

He repeated the same treatment to the other. Then he kissed down my stomach. He kissed my newest scar from the c-section. He moved down between my legs. He put my legs over his shoulders. He moved even closer and licking hitting my clit. I moaned out loudly.

He kept licking as I started going crazy. Then he happened I scream Derek's name as I had my first orgasm of the night. As I was recovering Derek laughed. I was happy that my screaming didn't wake Drew up.

I motioned Derek to lay down. I started licking and kissing every inch of his body as did mine. I reached for his cock and took it into my mouth. Derek yelped as I sucked.

He had his hands in my hair. He was pulling just rubbing my head. He pushed me away as I kept sucking harder. I had ever seen him.

"I need in you Baby Girl." Derek moaned rubbing against me. "I need you in me." I responded. "I love you Penelope." Derek said as he entered me. I gasped and said. "I love you too Derek."

He kept at a steady pace. I could barely stand it. I kept moaning. I wanted him to go faster and harder. He just kept at the same pace driving me nuts. Then he pulled out and told me to get on my knees.

He moved behind me. He entered me from behind. I started moving back to meet his fast pace. Derek reached around and found my clit. I moaned and had multiple orgasms. Then I felt Derek spill into me. I was exhausted.


	28. Chapter 27

Baby Boom

Ch. 27 Bachelor Party

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I have been a little busy and then sidelined by bad weather me living in KY. Then last night the electric goes out Just as I about to type. So finally here is this chapter. I do explain a lot about the wedding in this chapter. And all the info in this chapter is based on my friend and his best friend's real Bachelor party. The next chapter is called Bachelorette Party. Thank you for the reviews, reading, and the alerts.

Cindy

{Two months later}

(Derek's point of view)

When Penelope decided she wanted to get married soon I just smiled. I thought it would take her at least six months to plan our wedding. I honestly didn't care if we got married tomorrow. I've been ready to marry her a long time. Then we went to Desiree's wedding just a month ago.

Penelope announced to my family that she and I would be getting married in two months. I was shocked. I had no idea how she could plan our wedding so quickly. She once again proved me wrong.

We had decided on a small wedding. Penelope found this small chapel and fell in love with it. The pastor agreed to let us use the chapel and agreed to marry us. My Aunt wanted to make Penelope's dress. After she promised she could get it done in just a month Pen agreed. Penelope and Momma both say the dress is beautiful.

Penelope picked red as one of our wedding colors. She wanted me to choose the other. I thought black would look good. Penelope's oldest brother asked if you could help with cost. He ended up buying the flowers which we picked red roses. The reception hall was another easy pick. Penelope's support group uses a huge hall that was prefect.

With just a month left Pen and I have been making final decisions. The DJ for the reception is a friend from Chicago. The caterer is Penelope's friend. Penelope's brother Peter is our photographer he offered as soon as he heard we were getting married. And Penelope's sister-in-law Lauren is a pastry chef and agreed to take care of the wedding cake and a few other treats.

The only time things got a little tense was with the wedding party. The easy part was asking Reid to be my Best man and Penelope asking JJ to be her Matron of Honor. We knew we wanted the whole team involved in the wedding. Then Penelope told me that she wanted my sisters to be in the wedding.

Penelope also wasn't sure you should give her away. She talked with her oldest brother and then made her decision. She asked Hotch to give her away. He was honored to say the least. Penelope decided that Rossi and Emily would be walking back down the aisle together. Ashley would be walking with Penelope's brother Patrick. My sister Sarah and Pen's brother Perry would be walking together. My sister Desiree' would be walking down with James. And Pen's brother Puck and my good friend Shawn agreed to be ushers.

My niece Gaby would be the flower girl. Jack and Henry would be ring bears though Jack said he was too old for that. Momma would be carrying Drew down the aisle. My Aunties would be bringing Joey, Ali, and Amanda down the aisle at the start of the ceremony.

With almost everyone having kids and the BAU we decide to do the Bachelor and Bachelortte parties on different weekends. Reid planned mine for this weekend exactly one month until the wedding. I was actually happy to be doing it so early.

Reid told me yesterday that we guys would be heading to Vegas. I was impressed. JJ hadn't told anyone were she was taking the girls next weekend yet. All I knew was they would be heading out of town also.

Hotch and Rossi had helped Reid with some of the planning. Though they said Reid has surprises planned that even they didn't know. My friend Shawn and James who just turned 21 were coming to the party. My brother-in-laws Grayson and Rob would also be joining us. And Reid said that two of Penelope's brothers would be able to be there.

I knew I would miss my Baby Girl and our Baby Boy but, I was excited too. I hadn't been to Vegas in a while. And Penelope said she would be working on the seating for the reception and favors. I knew the girls were all going to be hanging out with her.

Rossi had somehow got Strauss to agree to let us use the jet. It started out with just Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and me. Then we stopped in Chicago and picked up Grayson, Rob, Shawn, and James who was home from college for the weekend. We stopped in Kansas next and picked up Penelope's brother Perry. Penelope's brother Patrick still lived in California so he was meeting us in Vegas.

When we arrived a limo was waiting for us. We headed to the Bellagio. This was really upscale I wondered if someone was reimbursing Reid for our weekend. Reid had gotten five rooms each had two queen beds in it.

Shawn who is also a bad snorer said he would room with Reid. Grayson and Rob shared a room. Penelope's bros shared a room, Hotch and Rossi you were use to sharing a room shared. That left James sharing with me. I was actually glad it worked out that way. It would give me and James some time to talk.

After we checked in we went to the buffet to eat. It was really nice there were a bunch of different kinds of food. Everyone seemed to find something they really liked. When dinner was over Reid said he had a little outing planned for all of us. We all loaded into a van. I had no idea where we were heading.

"What is the place?" James asked as we pulled at Eden's. "This one of the best Gentlemen's clubs in Vegas." Reid answered. "Have you been here before Pretty Boy?" I asked with a chuckle. "Um no of coarse not." Reid answered blushing. "Okay sure you haven't." I teased as everyone laughed.

"Can I help you Gentlemen?" Asked a big man at the door. "Yes we're the Reid party." Reid answered. "Party of 10?" He asked looking at the clipboard. "That would be us." Reid said. "Right this way." The man said letting us in. "Is this a strip joint?" James asked as a hostess lead us to a table. "Yeah kid be cool." Shawn answered.

We were seated. They brought us drinks quickly. Everyone started drinking. It didn't take long until me, Shawn, and James started doing shots. James was the first to get very drunk. The show started. It was pretty classy you know for naked women dancing.

The women were all pretty. None more beautiful or with better curves than my Baby Girl. They sent me a special girl over. They called her the grooms special. I tipped her and went back to drinking. Shawn and I had started trying to out drink each other.

I could feel how drunk I was. It had been a long time since I had drank this much. Shawn and James were pretty far gone too. Reid, Rossi, and Hotch seemed to be the only ones that weren't toasted.

As we got into the van I said. "She has the biggest most beautiful boobs." "Who does?" James asked. "Pen they are prefect. Their so soft and bouncy." I answered trying to remember who had asked me that. "Ewe dude that is my sister." Patrick said laughing. "What are you guys talking about?" Perry asked.

"You so don't want to know." Reid answered. "I was talkin' about Pen's boobs. They are so beautiful and soft like two wonderful pillows." I said. "Derek man you are so toasted." Grayson said laughing.

"I am not." I responded. "How about it I talk about how much I like Sarah's boobs?" Grayson questioned. "That's so gross she's my sister." I said feeling lightheaded. "And P is Perry and Patrick's sister." Grayson tried to explain. "Oh I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay just no more talking about my sister's body parts." Patrick said laughing.

[The next morning]

My phone was beeping like crazy. I had ten text messages. The first was from Penelope early last night. She was just saying goodnight. The next was from Sarah late last night. She wanted to know if we were having fun. Then I had one from Emily she suggested I drink less for the rest of the weekend.

The fourth message was from Penelope. She was mad about something I had said to her brothers. The fifth message was from JJ she was letting me know that Penelope wasn't talking to me. The sixth, seventh, and eighth were from Emily. She said I should apologize to Penelope. Then she suggested that when I got home I should grovel. The last she repeated the first message about drinking less.

The ninth message was from my Momma. She said that Penelope called her crying. She wanted to know what I did. The last text message was from Penelope. She apologized for overreacting and asked me to call or text when I could.

I honestly had no idea what was going on. I couldn't remember chunks of last night after me and Shawn started some serious drinking. I looked at my call log. I had called Penelope very early this morning. What did I say to her? I knew I did something really stupid.

James started waking up. He ran into the bathroom. I could tell he was really sick. I wasn't feeling too hot myself. I mainly had a headache.

I was about to call Penelope to find out why I had called her and what I had said when there was a knock on the door. I groaned but went to answer it. Reid and Rossi were both standing there. They both started laughing. I was confused. They said that everyone was meeting for Brunch.

During Brunch I was told about the night out. It seemed that I had told my future wife's brothers that I loved her breast. Then I was told about my call to Penelope. I woke my son up to tell Penelope just how much I missed her boobs. My Baby Girl wasn't amused. I decided it wouldn't hurt to pick up a few gifts for Penelope and Drew while I was here.

Reid had plans for everyone today too. Everyone except James who was still hung over agreed. I said as long as liquor wasn't a huge part of the plan. Reid promised alcohol was optional for the rest of the weekend.

We all headed to a poker tournament Rossi did buy ins for everyone. We had all already been signed up. I was pretty excited. I liked a good poker game. I knew this was shaping up to be a good one.

Rossi, Hotch, Reid, and I were the only ones in our group to make it pass the first round. Then things got more interesting when Hotch and Rossi ended up at the same table. Rossi ended up beating out Hotch. I lost in that round too. Rossi and Reid both made it into the final round. Reid ended up winning it all.

Reid smiled and told me the jackpot would easily pay for our weekend. I wasn't sure if he was being honest. We had a late dinner after the tournament was over. James joined us. He was feeling a little better. Everyone came back to mine and James' room after dinner.

We all took turns telling stories. Most of the stories were about me and Penelope. I was really amused by Patrick and Perry's stories of Pen when she was young. It was funny to think of my Baby girl when she was just a baby girl.

We flew out of Vegas early Sunday morning. We told Patrick and Perry goodbye. Perry was heading to stay with Patrick for a few days. Then we dropped Grayson, Rob, Shawn, and James back to Chicago. I was glad to be heading home. I had really missed Penelope and Drew.


	29. Chapter 28

Baby Boom

Ch. 28 Bachlorette Party

_Warning: _This is a mature rated story. This chapter has no sex scenes but, does have sexual talk in it.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to update I have the flu. Anyways thank you again and enjoy. The next chapter is called Pre-wedding. I am still planning 33 chapters.

Cindy

[One week later]

(Penelope's point of view)

I was honestly a little nervous as I packed for my trip. I was leaving Drew for the first time. And I would be gone the whole weekend. Derek would take good care of Drew I knew for sure. I just couldn't help but feel strange about leaving. I would miss my future Hubby too. We hadn't seen much of each other this week. The team had caught a case Monday after Derek had just arrived home from Vegas on Sunday. The case ended up lasting until yesterday.

"Baby Girl I hope you're packed and ready JJ is on her way." Derek said entering our bedroom. "I'm ready." I responded trying not to cry. "Hey Sweetness I will take such good care of Drew. And tomorrow Hotch and Rossi are coming over. So I'll be fine I promise." Derek reassured me. "I know you will Hot Stuff." I said. "We will miss you but, you deserve to go have fun. Go have a great weekend with the girls." Derek said as he kissed me.

Derek got Drew and handed him to me. Then he took my bag into the Living Room. I held my baby close to me. I kept muttering my love to my sweet baby boy. I couldn't help starting to cry. The door bell rang distracting me. I hurried into the Living Room.

Derek had let JJ in the house. JJ said a quick hi and bye to Derek and Drew. Then JJ grabbed my bag and headed out to the car. Derek pulled me into his arms. Drew was snuggling between us. After hugging for a few minutes I gave both my guys kisses. I finally handed Drew to Derek. I wiped my tears as I headed for JJ's car. Emily and Ashley were in the back seat. I could tell they were excited.

We made our way to the jet. My Sister-in-laws Joanie and Lauren were already waiting for us In New York. Fran, Sarah, and Desiree' would be meeting us in New York later in the day. When we arrived in New York we headed to the Hilton Hotel.

Joanie and Lauren met us in the lobby. JJ got us all checked in. Joanie and Lauren had decided to share a room. Em and Ash agreed to share. Sarah and Desiree' had decided to share a room. JJ said she and I would be sharing and that would leave Fran to have her own room.

Since it is still morning when we arrived we decided to try and find some place for Brunch while we waited on Fran, Sarah, and Desiree'. The hotel had suggested we head to Peacock Alley. It was so amazing. I ate so much my stomach hurt. After we got back to the hotel we all went to our rooms. Fran, Sarah, and Desiree' arrived a short time later.

The nine of us took off to go shopping. Everyone was excited to go shopping in New York. Joanie and Desiree' had never been to New York. We called a rental van cab to take us so we could all go together. First we went to Bergdorf's. I did buy a few things. Next we went to Bloomingdales and to FAO. Everyone had shopping bags.

We had a late lunch at a café near by. I only had a salad after the big brunch. After lunch we headed back to the hotel. Everyone went back to their rooms. I decided to take a little nap. When I woke up JJ said that everyone was heading over to our room. Tonight we were having a game night.

I honestly had no idea what JJ had in store. She was being secretive. I knew we would have fun though. I love my girls. I called Derek to check in. We talked for a little bit. He said Drew was being really good. Derek said they were having good Daddy/Baby time.

"Pen get off the phone everyone is here." JJ yelled from the sitting area part of the suite. "Derek I have to go. I love you. Give Drew a kiss for me." I said into my phone. "Okay Baby Girl be good we love you too." Derek said as we hung up. "Garcie get your ass out here." Emily yelled. "I'm on my way." I yelled back.

"Are we all sitting on the floor?" I asked noticing that JJ, Emily, Sarah, and Desiree' sitting there. "You can sit wherever you want." JJ answered as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said letting Lauren and Joanie in. "Where Ash and Mom at?" I asked.

"Ash should be here soon. She wanted to call and check on Spence and Amanda." JJ explained. "Oh and Fran is on her way. She just called while you were talking to Derek." Emily answered.

"What games are we playing?" I asked curiously. "The first is called Bride or Groom. I'll ask a question about you or Derek and everyone will have to answer wither Bride or Groom." JJ explained to us. "Sounds really fun." I said smiling.

Mom and Ash arrived. JJ had ordered a ton of snacks from room service. Then JJ pulled out two bottles of Pucker. One was green apple flavored and the other was grape. Then JJ gave everyone a shot glass.

"Okay this game is fairly easy. I will ask a question and you will either answer bride or groom. If you get the answer wrong you have to take a shot." JJ explained to Ash and Fran. "I can't play can I?" I asked knowing I could answer all the questions correct. "Not this one no." JJ answered.

"Pen why don't you ask the questions." Ashley suggested. "Is that okay JJ?" I asked. "Not at all. I'll be in charge of pouring the drinks for wrong answers. JJ answered smiling. "Okay let's get started." I said. "Let's do it." Emily said as everyone laughed.

"Okay which person loves football?" I asked. "JJ they aren't all this easy are they?" Emily asked. "No they aren't and since you asked you answer that one Em." JJ suggested. "That is Derek or should I say Groom." Emily answered. "That is correct." I said.

"Which has a love for RPG's?" I asked. "What is a RPG?" Desiree' asked. I laughed and answer. "Roll playing games. Why don't you answer that one Desiree'?" I suggested. "In less it's a sex thing which I don't want to know I would guess it's you Pen I mean Bride." Desiree' answered. "That is also correct." I said.

"Whose second favorite food is hot dogs?" I asked. "Okay Ash it's you turn." JJ said. "Um uh I guess Bride/Pen." Ashley answered. "Sorry Sweetie that's wrong. It's Derek." I said as JJ poured her shot.

"Which one suffers from Coulrohpia which is a fear of clowns?" I asked. "Joanie it's your turn now." JJ said. "Wow I actually know this one. It's Bride or Penelope." Joanie answered. "My bro has a big mouth." I said as everyone laughed.

"Okay who is a black belt?" I asked. "Sarah it is your turn." JJ said. "That is an easy one. It's Groom or my brother." Sarah said. "That is correct." I said.

"Which one likes to make soup?" I asked. "Lauren we are to you." JJ said. "Bride or Pen would be my guess." Lauren answered. "That is also correct." I said. "Does Derek cook much?" Lauren asked. "Yeah and he is pretty good at it." I answered. "Is that the truth?" Fran asked proudly. "Yes Momma." I answered smiling back at her.

"Which one has a love for Graphic Novels?" I asked. "Okay Fran your turn." JJ said. "I would say Bride." Fran answered. "That is also correct." I said.

"Okay final round. This time we will start with Fran." JJ said. "Okay I'm ready." Fran said. "Which one won't drink tequila shots?" I asked. "I would guess Bride." Fran answered. "Sorry Mom that's Derek. He get's a major hang over." I said as JJ poured her shot.

"Whose nick name was skinny when they were little?" I asked. "We are back to you Lauren." JJ said. "I'd guess it was Pen." Lauren answered. "Sorry Honey Bun but I've always had a little meat on these bones." I said as JJ poured her shot.

After a few more questions I asked. "Can we change games now?" I asked. "Sure let's play I never now." JJ said. "How do you play?" Fran asked. "You say I never blanked everyone who has done it has to drink." Emily explained.

"I'll go first. I never shot anyone." I said as Emily, JJ, Ash, and Fran all did shots. "You shot someone Mom?" I asked shocked. "Well I'm a nurse and you didn't say with a gun." Fran explained as we all laughed.

"I'll go next." Emily said. "Okay girlie you're up." I said. "I've never had a slumber party before this one." Emily said as everyone took did a shot. "That's kind of sad Em." I said. "I was always a loner." Emily explained.

"I'll go next." Ash said. "I'll right Ash." Emily said. "I never ran a background check on a guy I liked." Ashley said as Emily, JJ, Desiree', and I all took our shot. "Wow really." Joanie said. "Yeah I started after I was shot." I said. "That's when I started too." Emily explained. "I always have." JJ said. "If I didn't Derek did." Desiree' said.

"My turn now." Fran said. "Okay go Mom." I said. "I never kissed a girl." Fran said as JJ, Em, Sarah, Lauren, and I all took our shot. "Derek told his Mom about dare night." Emily said embarrassed. "What girl did you kiss Sarah?" Fran asked a little shocked. "My friend Stacey it was during truth or dare." Sarah explained.

"Joanie's turn." I said. "I never skipped school." Joanie said as everyone else took a shot. "Now it's your turn Lauren." I said. "I never drank so much I couldn't remember the next day." Lauren said as Desiree', Emily, and I took our shots.

"Sarah's turn now." I said. "I never did a jello shot." Sarah said as everyone else except Fran did their shot. "Okay now it's time for the dirty round. This is the sex round." Emily said. I turned to Mom to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. She just smiled at me.

"I never had sex in a car." I said as Fran, Sarah Lauren, and Em all took their shots. "Wow Mom really?" Sarah asked blushing. "Yes your Father and I knew how to have fun." Fran said.

"I never had sex in my parent's bed." Emily said no one took a shot. "Wow that's the first thing no one had done." I commented. "My turn." JJ said. "Go head." I said. "I never watched porn during sex." JJ said as Sarah, Emily, and I all did our shots.

"I never had phone sex." Ashley said as JJ, Em, and I all did our shots. "I never had sex with more than one person at a time." Fran said laughing as Emily and Lauren took their shots. "Emily, Lauren do you care to share?" I asked. "It was a while ago it was two men who both cared about me. They were friends." Emily answered blushing a little. "It was in college with my best friend and her boyfriend. It was really different." Lauren explained.

"I never flashed anyone before." Joanie said as I took my shot. "It was during dare night too." I explained. "Wow that had to have caught my bro's eyes." Desiree' said. I laughed and said. "Yeah a little." "I never got caught having sex." Lauren said as Em, JJ, Ash, and I all did our shots. "Who caught you?" Lauren asked. "Hotch caught Derek and I." I answered blushing. "Reid caught Dave and I." JJ said. "My Mom caught me with my first boyfriend." Emily said. "Derek caught Reid and I." Ashley explained.

"I never did a strip tease for a guy." Desiree' said as everyone else did their shots. "I never squirted during sex." Sarah said as Em, Ash, JJ, and I all did our shots. "Do they teach that in the FBI?" Sarah asked as we all laughed. "I don't know maybe." I said.

"I think we better wrapped this up." JJ said looking at the time. "Are we having an early morning?" I asked. "Yeah and I have a full day planned." JJ answered. "Okay good night everyone." I said heading to me bed.

The next morning I woke pretty early. JJ ordered us room service. Then everyone came over to our room. JJ had the TV and DVD player ready. We had a wedding movie marathon. We watched The Wedding Planner, 27 Dresses, Father of the Bride, and Betsy's wedding. All are all great movies.

Then everyone left to get dressed. We had reservations at Hell's Kitchen. The food was a fantasy. After sinner we all headed to the Hunk-O-Mania. We all got massages first. The men were pretty hot. They all seemed to have strong hands. After our massages I got a private dance from a dancer. It was okay I blushed a lot. I wasn't use to having a man I didn't know grinding on me. The dancer went over to Fran next. She was too funny. She kept stuffing the money in his underwear.

We stayed out pretty late. I finally fell asleep. JJ woke me the next morning. She said we had one more place to go before we left New York. We all headed to breakfast. We went to a place called Penelope's. I had to laugh I knew that JJ had probably accidentally found it. I had so much fun but I honestly couldn't wait to see my Hot Stuff and my baby bunny boy.


	30. Chapter 29

Baby Boom

Ch. 29 Before the Wedding

Author's note: This chapter didn't exactly turn out like I planned me think it still turned out pretty good. This chapter is in both Penelope and Derek's point of views. The next chapter will be in JJ's point of view. It will be the only chapter is someone else point of view. Hope you enjoy, thank you so much for the reviews they keep me writing.

(Penelope's point of view)

I thought this day would never come. Today I become Mrs. Penelope Morgan. In just a few hours I will be Derek's wife. I truly thought this day may never come. Even after Drew was born I still wasn't sure, Derek would want to get married. When Derek proposed I was happily surprised. We've been a family since I got pregnant with Drew. Now though we will be the Morgan family.

All of the girls and Fran have been with me all day. They have been helping me to stay calm. I am nervous not about marrying Derek just about the wedding and everything. I just wanted our ceremony and reception to go the way we wanted it to.

JJ, Em, and Ash are really good at helping me relax. Not only are they my best friends they are also profilers. Fran is best at reassuring me. Derek's sisters are so sweet. And both of my sister-in-law's have been rechecking everything to make sure everything is as close to prefect as possible. I am so lucky to have all these amazing women in my life.

"Girls can I have a minute alone with Penelope?" Fran asked. "Sure you can Fran we'll be right outside." JJ said as everyone but Fran and I stepped out. "Is everything okay Mom?" I asked feeling a little anxious. "Oh yes Honey. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I am so glad you will officially be my daughter today." Fran answered as I teared up. "I love you too Mom. I am so honored to become a Morgan." I said. "Andrew would have loved you. He would be so proud of his son and his family." Fran said as she started to cry too.

"Okay sweet girl I do believe I have a little gift for you." Fran said handing me a box. "Mom you didn't have to do this." I said as I opened the box. "It's your something new. I saw them and the matched your ring." Fran said as I put on the ruby earrings.

A knock came. JJ said it was time to get dressed. After the girls got dressed they helped me get dressed. Lauren did my hair. It was up in curls. I had a tiara and a veil. My dress was a princess ball gown. Derek's Aunt did such a good job.

After I finished dressing my brother Peter came in. He took photos of the bridesmaids, Fran, Lauren, and Joanie. My other brothers Puck, Patrick, and Perry came in. They wanted a moment alone with me. Everyone quickly left leaving my brothers and me alone.

"Sweetheart we are so happy for you." Puck said hugging me. "You look beautiful Princess." Perry said making me blush. "Please don't make me cry Emily did my make up and we don't want to ruin it." I said with a smile. "We don't promise that." Peter said. "Why not?" I asked. "We have a gift for you." Patrick said. "Was this our Mom's?" I asked as Patrick gave me the butterfly hair clip. "Yes it was. We are all so sorry we weren't here for you and didn't support you after they died." Patrick said. "We love you Baby Sister. And from now on we'll be here for you." Puck promised.

"I think we should have a prayer." I said. "Sounds good." Puck said smiling. "Sounds like something Mom would have us do." Peter said. "I'll do it." Patrick said as we all nodded. "Okay Pat." I said. "God please look after Penelope and her new family. Watch over all of us. Bless us all and help is to continue to feel our parents present in our lives." Patrick said. "Amen." We all said then we had a group hug.

Fran knocked this time. The girls came back in and my brother left. When the girls came back they had two gifts for me. The first was a necklace. It had been JJ's Grandma's and my something borrowed. The other gift was a second garter it was my something blue.

It felt so ready. As I finished my last second touches there was another knock at the door. This time it was Hotch. He smiled and told me how beautiful I looked. He then hugged me and told me again how honored he was to be giving me away. I thanked him for everything. Everyone started lining up. I could feel the excited nervous energy through out my body.

(Derek's point of view)

In less than two hours my Baby Girl will be my wife. Having a family was always my biggest dream. I was never sure if I would be able to make my dream come true. I was scared and until Penelope I wasn't sure I would ever find a woman who could truly understand me. I am the luckiest man alive. I am marrying my love, my best friend, my soul mate. She is the reason I am who I am. She has made me a better man.

I hated last night. Penelope and the girls stayed at our house. I was kicked out. I stayed with Reid. I missed Penelope so much. I kept calling and texting Pen last night. I honestly was a little worried. Maybe she would change her mind.

"Derek, Morgan." Reid yelled snapping his fingers in front of me. "Huh? What?" I asked. "I said you need to get dressed. Peter will be here to take pictures." Reid answered. "Oh um okay." I said hurrying to get dressed.

Peter and all of the guys came in. We took a ton of pictures. I knew that we still had more to take after the ceremony. After the pictures everyone sat around talking. Rossi and Hotch asked if they could have a moment alone with me.

"Listen Derek we just wanted to tell you how much we care about you. And we care about Penelope and Drew." Rossi said. "And we know you'll do your best to not ever hurt Pen. If you do though we will take turns making sure you don't again." Hotch said with a smile. "I will never hurt Penelope or Drew." I said. "You are a hell of a father and you'll be a hell of a husband." Rossi said.

"Thank you Dave, Aaron from the bottom of my heart." I said. "You are very welcome. Now one last thing." Aaron said. "Okay what's that?" I asked. "You're honeymoon tickets. I picked them up." Rossi said. "She is going to be so surprised." I said.

"Hopefully she won't have a heart attack." Rossi said. "I think she'll love it." Hotch said. "I am sure she will." I said laughing. "It's one of the most romantic places in the world." Rossi said. "Yeah it is one reason I chose it." I said. "You both deserve a great honeymoon." Hotch said.

"Sorry to interrupt. Can we have a second with Derek?" Puck Pen's brother said. "Sure we'll just step out." Rossi said as he and Hotch left and Pen's four brothers came in. "Hi guys." I said feeling a little nervous. "Derek you can chill." Patrick said. "Yeah we just wanted a quick word and to give you a little gift." Perry said.

"Okay cool." I said. "This was our Dad's. We gave Pen Mom's hair clip. And we thought you should have something of our Dad's." Peter said. "Thank you so much." I said overwhelmed with emotion. "You're welcome and welcome to the family." Patrick said as he helped me put on the American flag tie pin.

"And we all wanted to thank you for taking care of our baby sister." Puck said. "I am a lucky man to have her in my life." I said as they all nodded. "We also wanted to thank you for helping us to reconnect with Penelope. We are so happy to have her back in our lives." Perry said.

Hotch knocked on the door. He said it was time. I said a quick goodbye to Hotch. He was heading to the brides room. Everyone started taking their places. I felt good having Reid, Rossi, my friend Shawn, and Pen's bros Patrick and Perry standing next to me.

I was honestly more excited than a five year old on Christmas morning. I wanted to jump up and down I was so excited. I saw my Aunt's and Momma coming down the aisle with Drew and the other babies on the team. My nephew also walked down with them.

I could see Desiree' heading down the aisle. Behind her were Sarah and then Ashley, and Emily. My heart was pounding as I saw JJ about to go down. I could see my niece Gabby behind her. I couldn't see Penelope or Hotch yet though.

I was so ready. I was ready for our future. I was ready for anything. I know we will face problems but we can do anything together. We are so strong and we have three amazing families we have our own families and our team family. And today it is all coming together as one.


	31. Chapter 30

Baby Boom

Ch. 30 Hot Stuff & Baby Girl Wed

Author's Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews. The story is almost over only three chapters after this one. Can I just say how much each review and alert means to me. This chapter is something a little different it is from JJ's point of view. The bride and groom sometimes miss key things that happen. Anyway please enjoy and thank you so very much again.

Cindy

(JJ's point of view)

Today goes on my top best days ever. My best friend is getting married. And to top that she is marrying a man who is like a brother to me. I am so beyond happy for Derek and Penelope. Their love is so true and so beautiful. They inspire Dave and me both every day.

As I walked down the aisle. I smiled brightly as I saw Dave. He smiled back and winked at me. I turned to look at Derek. He looked very nervous. I was hoping he had extra deodorant on. I gave Derek a reassuring smile. I turned to see that Derek's niece Gabby was almost down the aisle. She ran next to me. I held her hand as I saw Jack and Henry almost to me. They took their places next to Spencer.

Then the wedding march started. I could now see Pen and Hotch. As they made their way up the aisle I could see Peter Pen's brother taking photos. Derek had turned to see Penelope. He had tears in his eyes as Hotch raised Penelope's veil. Hotch kissed Pen's cheek and shook Derek's hand. Hotch moved to sit next to Fran, her sisters, and the kids.

I saw Derek mouthing to Pen. He had said she was beautiful. I completely agreed. She looked simply wonderful. The Minister started the service. It had all been pretty normal until the vows. My mouth dropped even after all these years they could still shock me.

"I Baby Girl take you Hot Stuff to be my husband. I promise to never stop talking to you. I promise always to have a dirty word for you. And I will always consider you my hero." Penelope said as there was laughter. Even the minister laughed a little.

"I Hot Stuff take you Baby Girl to be my wife. I promise to always consider you and Drew before doing anything too dangerous. I promise to always have a dirty word or two back. And I will always consider you my God given Solace." Derek said a few more giggles and a few tears could be heard.

"Do you Penelope take Derek to be your husband?" The minister asked. "I will." Penelope answered as she started to cry. "Do you Derek take Penelope as your wife?" The Minister asked. "I will." Derek answered smiling and Pen.

"You may now exchange rings." The minister said. I handed Pen Derek's ring as she said. "With this ring I take thee as my husband, soul mate, and best friend for the rest of our lives." Spencer gave Derek's ring as he said. "With this ring I take thee as my wife, soul mate, and best friend for the rest of our lives." "Maybe God bless this couple and their unity please look after them and all those who came to celebrate their love." The Minister said. "Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Maybe I now announced that Derek and Penelope are wed. Please seal your union as one with a kiss." The minister said as Derek and Pen had a steamy kiss. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Derek and Penelope Morgan." The minister announced as everyone started cheering.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Derek & Penelope started back down the aisle. Spencer offered his arm. Jack and Henry held Gabby's hands. Then the rest of us followed and went to the receiving lines.

Soon everyone but, the wedding party, Fran, and the kids were gone. Peter started taking pictures. He came up with a lot of great poses. He even took family pictures for everyone. Dave, Henry, Ali, and I took out first family photos. I knew my over all favorite photos would be of Derek, Penelope, and Drew.

We finally finished the pictures. Fran and Pen's sister-in-laws too the kids in a van to the reception hall. There were two limos waiting. The team including Derek and Pen were in one limo and the rest of the wedding party was in the other limo.

When we arrived at the reception hall Ash, Em, and I headed inside. I ran and told the DJ that the happy couple had arrived. He nodded to me and turned off the music. Then he grabbed the mic.

"I would like to introduce for the first time Derek and Penelope Morgan." The DJ announced as everyone went crazy. "Derek, Penelope please make your way to the front of the buffet line. The wedding party and family should follow. Then the rest of the guest may line up." Lauren said as she took the microphone from the DJ.

During dinner everyone talked a little. Dave and I were seated next to Penelope on one side and Derek's sister Sarah on the other. Sarah and I were talking about our kids. Dave and Spencer were arguing about something. I ate a little bit. The food was good but, I knew we would be dancing so I didn't want to eat too much.

When dinner was over Derek and Penelope were called to the dance floor. They had their first dance to All My Life by: _K-ci & Jojo_. It was the prefect song for them. I couldn't help the happy tears that came to my eyes as I watched them dance. They looked so happy.

Penelope danced with Hotch next to the Song My Wish by: _Rascal Flatts_. I had helped Pen choose the song. She wanted something different since it wasn't going to be the traditional father/daughter dance. About half way through the song Puck Pen's oldest brother cut in. I could tell it touched Pen.

Derek and Fran danced together next. They danced to Hero by: _Mariah Carey_. Fran had actually picked that song. After the Mother/son dance they did a wedding party dance. Spencer was a little off beat. It was still fun. The DJ cut in half way through and said for us to find our spouse/date for the rest of the song. I saw Dave quickly thank Emily and head for me.

The DJ went into his playlist next. Sexy Back came on. Pen pulled Em, Ash, and I out to dance. Next was I Think We're Alone Now. After the song was over I took a break. I needed a breather and decided to check in on the babies. They were with my normal sitter and her friend. The sitter's actually looked bored. The babies were all sleeping already. Henry and Jack were dancing off to the side with Derek's niece and nephew.

I went back over to the table. Derek and Pen were on the dance floor dancing to Hot in Herre. Dave pulled me onto his lap. I turned and gave him a kiss. I saw Derek talking to some guys. Pen was dancing with her brother Patrick. They were dancing to You and Me Collide. I was relived to see Pen take a break from dancing.

Dave asked me to dance again as Don't wanna miss a thing came on. It felt good to have him hold me so close. He and I have been through a lot too. Our while team/family as. Pen was now dancing with Spencer. Dave shocked me as the song changed. We started dancing to Friends in Low Places. Dave whispered it should be his theme song making me laugh.

Just Dance came on next. A lot of people were still dancing. I took another break and checked on everything. Lauren said we should have Pen toss the bouquet. During the bouquet toss they played All the Single Ladies. I was so happy to not be single more than ever. Linda one of the techs that had helped us out when Pen had Drew caught the bouquet.

They played You Sexy Thing as Derek took the garter off Pen's leg. Derek tossed the garter. Pen's brother Peter actually caught it. Puck had taken the photos of Peter catching it.

The DJ played I'll Make Love to You. I saw Peter dancing with Linda. She was actually wearing the garter he had caught. I looked over and saw Pen starring at them too. She was smiling brightly.

Pen pulled all the girls out to the dance floor. The DJ played California Gurls. Pen was jumping around.She grabbed my hand and we dance together laughing the whole time. I honestly have never seen Pen more care-free.

Derek and Penelope disappeared right after that. I knew they were probably making out somewhere. Hotch asked me to dance. I saw Dave dancing with Ashley. Need you Now was playing.

Penelope and Derek reappeared as the DJ said it was time to cut the cake. On Bended Knee played as they cut the cake. They smashed it in each other's faces. I could hear laughter everywhere. While we were eating cake they started playing In Da Club Penelope and Derek were dancing.

A few more songs played. The DJ announced it was the last dance. The kids had all fallen asleep. Dave pulled me up. We went out to the dance floor. They were playing I've had the Time of my Life. I was honestly exhausted. Everyone who was still there blow bubbles and headed to the car. Pen's car was covered with condoms, whip cream, and can.

I hugged Derek and Penelope. Dave and the other guys helped load all the gifts in Penelope's truck. I saw Pen kissing Drew. I knew she was already missing him. Dave had told me about the honeymoon Derek had planned. I knew Pen was going to love it. Then Dave said that next month he and I would finally go on our honeymoon. We were heading for Italy. Penelope isn't the only one who has found her prince charming.


	32. Chapter 31

Baby Boom

Ch. 31 Honeymoon

Warning: Sex scene is included this is rated mature.

Author's Note: Wow 200 reviews seriously that is so awesome. It is the most I have gotten for a story yet. Thank you all so very much. This was a great chapter to write. I did a lot of research. Hope you all enjoy it. I actually decided to make this story 34 chapters so still a few more to go. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I was exhausted as we headed for the airport. It had been a very long day. I was now Mrs. Penelope Morgan. Derek still hadn't told me where we were going for our honeymoon. It wanted it to be a surprise. I thought maybe we were heading for New York or LA. JJ wouldn't tell me anything. All knew was I wasn't headed to Florida or Hawaii.

When we arrived Derek handed me my ticket. He smiled and told me I could look at my ticket now. I was shocked and amazed. Derek was taking me to Paris. I was going to Paris, France. It was my number one place I wanted to visit.

Even though I was excited I fell asleep on the plane. I wasn't sure how long I slept. When I woke up Derek was on the phone. He was talking with Mom. She was keeping Drew for us. Drew was being fussy. Fran said he probably just miss us.

They brought us dinner. It was really good. I was hungry too. Derek said he told already made a lot of plans for our five day trip. I asked about what activities he had planned for us. He said when we arrived it would be night time. We would get a late dinner and then rest up.

Tomorrow we would be starting our trip with sight seeing. Derek had found some of my wish lists places I wanted to see in Paris. He said he had already mapped them out. Monday would be our shopping day. Tuesday would be a boat tour and we could do any other sight seeing we wanted to do. Wednesday we were scheduled to go on an all day vineyards tour. Thursday would be our day to rest up and go anywhere else we wanted to.

Friday we would be back on a plane heading home. I am excited about our trip. I already missed Drew though. I could wait to get my webcam set up. I tried to just enjoy my trip. I knew Fran would take really good care of Drew.

We finally arrived in Paris. The hotel; had provided a care to pick us up. I asked Derek how much the trip had cost. He told me not to worry. I kept bugging him about the price of the trip. He said he had recently sold two of his flipped houses. And the hotel was a gift of Rossi and JJ.

We pulled up at a beautiful hotel. The drivers told me it was a luxury hotel called The Royal Hotel. He made me blush when he told me how beautiful my French was. I was so glad I had kept practicing my favorite language. A bell hop greeted us as we pulled up. He took our bags. Derek and I followed him to the desk where a French woman stood.

"Bonjour Bievenue Monsieur and Madame Morgan." She said. "Bonsir Jesuis heureux de faire votreconnaissance." I responded. "Excuse me for those who don't speak French what are you to saying?" Derek asked pouting.

"I said Hello Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." The woman said in a think French accent. "And I said Good Evening. I'm happy to meet you." I said. "Oh okay just making sure you weren't talking about me." Derek said. "Oh Hot Stuff if we were it would only be good." I said.

"I am Adelisa. I am the front desk manger at night. Franco is our front desk manger during the day. Please let us know if you need anything at all." Adelisa said. "Thank you Adelisa." I said smiling. "Christophe will put your bags upstairs. Monsieur Rossi had booked the honeymoon suite for you. Please enjoy your stay." Adelisa said as Christophe greeted us. "Thank you very much." Derek said.

Derek tipped Christophe. We found a menu and ordered us some food. I kept teasing Derek that I ordered us snails. I really had order us Poulet frites for me and steak aupoivre and frites. I explained that I order him steak and fries and chicken and fries for myself. They brought us crème Brule and éclairs.

After dinner we sat and watched some television. I had to turn on the English subtitles for Derek. We then hooked up the webcam. It was very late Paris time and early morning our time. Mom and Drew were just starting their day. After talking with them we headed to sleep.

I woke early the next morning. It felt like Christmas morning. The weather was cool. I showered picked out some clothes after checking the weather. I called Fran to check in. She was actually watching Henry and Ali too. JJ's babysitter was not able to watch the kids. The team had caught a case in Houston.

Derek finally woke up he quickly showered. Franco the day manger greeted us on our way out. He knew a lot of English. Franco suggested a place near by for breakfast. We got croissants. I had hot chocolate which is common to drink at breakfast in France. Derek had coffee in a huge cup. Derek showed me the plan for our day of sightseeing.

The waitress had suggested we go to a tour center. They would have maps there. Plus there were plenty of people to direct us. We got a taxi and headed for a tour center.

First we went to _The Louvre_. It was one of the most famous art galleries. Inside the building itself was stunning. The art pieces were all beautiful. The most famous pieces were Mona Lisa and Venusde Milo. They were some pieces that were by unknown artist the were incredible.

We headed for Arc de Triomphe and the Champs-Elysees. It was simply an amazing sight. I was so glad Derek had added it to our list. We headed to Notre Dame Cathedral. Just looking at it brought tears to my eyes of its beauty. I had already took a ton of pictures I couldn't help it.

Next we went to lunch. We went to a place called AuBistrot Montagne for lunch. We decided to share food. I got the shrimp cocktail and Derek got the French onion soup as starters to share. I had the filet of salmon with seafood sauce and Derek had the beef burgundy in wine sauce. We shared a bottle of red wine.

We left the restaurant and went to the Latin Quarters. It was so lively. It made me want to dance and cheer. We walked until our feet hurt. Derek suggested heading back to the hotel to rest.

After resting I changed my clothes for dinner. I had a beautiful flirty hot pink dress. Derek smiled brightly as I appeared. I had my blond hair down in curls. We decided to go for dinner is for our last tourist stop of the day.

Adelisa had made us a dinner reservation at Derek's request. We arrived at La Fontaine de Mars. We got to go straight to our table when we arrived. I ordered us a bottle of wine. We also ordered Tete de veau salad for a starter. I had the Sea Bass with Leeks. Derek had the Roasted Duck and the Egg Plant Puree. For dessert we had the chocolate crumble and a cheese and fruit plate. It all tasted amazing.

We left the restaurant. The waitress had kindly called us a taxi for us. We went to the Eiffel Tower. It looked beyond words especially at night close up. We had to wait a long time but, we finally made it to one of the upper levels. We were so exhausted as we made it back to the hotel.

The next day was full of shopping. We went so many places. We went to The Marais, Saint-Ouen Flea Markert, Saint-Honone, Monge, and La Manison Da Chocalate. We only stopped shopping long enough to eat. We bought all kinds of gifts for our team and families. I made sure I bought Rossi an extra special gift as a thank you for our beautiful hotel.

We headed to bed early. We had to get up very early the next morning. We both took quick showers. We had breakfast at the hotel. We headed to our boat tour next. It was a tour of the Seine River. After the tour was over we went to Moulin Rouge. It was racy but so much fun. I actually was blushing as was Derek.

Wednesday was already here. Derek had arranged a vineyard tour. It was called Escape from Paris enjoy a day in the vineyards. The first vineyard was the smallest. We tasted ten different flavors.

We went to two bigger vineyards next. I started feeling all the wine. Okay I'll admit I was completely toasted. I kept giggling. Derek was obviously feeling the wine too. He just chuckled at me.

"Baby Girl you need to chill out." Derek said as headed to the hotel. "Hot Stuff I want to get you naked." I said giggling. "I know Baby but, the driver doesn't want to see me naked." Derek said as I started kissing him again.

Derek practically carried me into the hotel. I kept trying to bite him. He begged me to stop and I begged him to make love to me right there. I just giggled as we finally made it to our room. I felt like I was floating.

Derek carried me to the bed. I begged him to make love to me. He got up I ran and jumped him. He pulled my legs around his waist. I backed him up against the wall. We started kiss and I was dry humping him.

"Damn Baby Girl." Derek moaned. "Do me Derek. Do me hard." I yelled. "Shit Penelope yeah baby." Derek said as he threw me on to the bed. "I love you Hot Stuff." I moaned as he ripped my dress off. "I love you too my wife." Derek said as he pulled my dress completely off.

I was biting Derek's neck as he quickly took off my bra and thong. I pulled him towards me. He sucked my nipples hard making me cry out. I quickly undressed Derek and push him down onto the bed.

He was so hard. I climbed on top of him. He helped me move up and down. I was so wet I moved easily up and down. I started riding him harder. It felt so good. I knew I was being way too loud. He pulled me off of him. Then he slammed into me over and over again.

I woke up very late the next day. I was so hung over. Derek ordered us room service. We got on the web cam. We checked in with the team first. They had missed us. Luckily their last case was over and they were headed home. Then we checked in with Mom and Drew. I missed my baby so much. I started crying.

Derek held me while I cried. I could tell he was ready to get home to Drew too. We lay around most of the day. Finally we decided to visit a café' we had seen. The barista told us about a cheese shop close by. We had dinner and then headed back to the hotel.

We headed to the airport the next day earlier than our flight. I once again slept on the plane. We had a lot of stops this time around. Derek had also slept on the plane. When I woke we weren't far from home.

Fran, Drew, and the team we're waiting for us. I was so happy to see them. We made plans with the team for the next day. They were going to help us open our wedding gifts and would give us a chance to give them their gifts from Paris. Drew was as happy to see us as we we're him. I held my beautiful baby close to me. Derek put his arms around me. I loved Paris but this home is the best place in the world.


	33. Chapter 32

Baby Boom

Ch. 32 Sooner than Later

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. There are still two more chapters after this one.

Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Cindy

[Two Months Later]

(Derek's point of view)

It's been a little over two months since I married Penelope. It has been truly wedded bliss. Well it was away until the last week or so. Penelope has come down with the stomach flu. She has also been dealing with a major case for another team.

I suggested that Penelope should see a doctor. She got so mad. She and I had been at each other's throats since then. I was actually relieved when we got called to Arkansas. JJ said I should just back off a little. Momma said that Pen didn't need me hovering and that she would go to the doctor when she needed to.

As our case progressed I started thinking maybe Pen wasn't sick. Could my Baby Girl be pregnant? She's been on the pill since Drew was born. No birth control is a 100%. I asked JJ is she thought Penelope was pregnant. She said she honestly didn't know. I tried to call Pen to check in but she was busy.

We wrapped our case up and headed home. I was in a hurry to get home. Penelope wasn't there when I arrived. I was a little worried. Momma said that Penelope was feeling better. Pen wanted to go for a walk and clear her head.

I was happy to see my boy. Drew and I played with his new blocks. I showered after Drew fell asleep. I thought about calling Penelope I held off though. Momma had made us a late dinner. Momma and I were eating when Pen came in. Penelope had a bunch of bags. I tried to help her with the bags but she snatched them back.

Penelope joined us. The rest of dinner was very tense. Everyone was really quite. Pen hurried though her food. Then she skipped dessert. Pen said she was going to check on Drew. Momma told me good night and went to the guest room.

I did the dishes. I had just finished up when Pen yelled for me. She was rocking Drew. She asked if I could put him back to bed. I just nodded not wanting to upset her anymore. She left me and Drew. I grabbed Drew's night bottle and got him to sleep.

I headed to my and Penelope's bedroom. As I opened our door I could hear Pen. She was on the bed sobbing. I wasn't sure what I should do. My wife of just over two months was sobbing on our bed I had really screwed up. How could I let this happen?

"Baby Girl?" I questioned. "Derek please just leave me alone." Penelope answered. "Penelope what's going on?" I asked. "Derek I just don't want to talk right now." She said. "Please talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong let me make it right." I begged. "You didn't do anything. I think I'm pregnant." She answered still crying.

I knew it was possible. I still felt shocked. Would this be like with Drew? Would Pen's health be in danger? Would this baby be born early too? How would we be able to handle two babies?

I looked a Penelope I could tell she was having the same thoughts. She needed me to be strong. She needed me to reassure her that everything would be okay. I pulled her into my arms. I whispered my love and promised her that we would be okay.

"Have you bought a test yet?" I asked. "It's in the little bag on the dresser." Penelope answered. "We'll take the test. Then make you a doctor's appointment." I said trying to sound reassuring. "Okay Derek." She said trying to stay calm.

I waited for her to take the test. I stood next to her while we waited for the results. It took three minutes. Finally it was done. We looked at the plus together. Penelope's was pregnant. We were having another baby and I was so scared.

[The next day]

Pen got a doctor's appointment quickly. We were both so nervous. They took blood for Penelope first. Then we waited for the doctor to come in. Dr. Hamon came in and confirmed that Pen was in fact pregnant. He said his next appointment was delayed and suggest we go ahead and do an ultrasound. He said her blood pressure so good so far.

"I would say according to the scan you are eight weeks along." Dr. Hamon announced. "Our honeymoon baby." Pen whispered with a tiny smile. "How's the babay doing?" I asked. "Looks good so far. I hear a very strong heartbeat." Dr. Hamon said. "Doctor did you hear that?" The nurse asked.

Dr. Hamon's eyes got huge. He started moving around Pen's stomach. Pen and I both started freaking out. We kept asking what was wrong. Dr. Hamon pointed to our baby. It looked like a little peanut. Then he moved it to what look like another small peanut.

"Derek, Pemelope congradualtions you're having twins." Dr. Hamon said. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Peelope asked. "Twins as in two babies?" I questioned feeling confused. "Yes as in two babies." Dr. Hamon answered.

Penelope and I were both shocked. As we left the office we both tried to chill. We decided not to tell anyone just yet. Momma gave me a knowing smile. She seemed to know we were having a baby. I knew even she would be shocked we were expecting twins.

[Six weeks later]

Dr. Hamon confirmed our twins were doing great. Pen's pressure was still normal. She was feeling pretty good by now too. She has started to show a little though. We asked the team over to out house.

We told Momma first. She was very shocked that we were having twins. She was thrilled though. She helped once again to calm both my fears and Pen's too. Penelope and I decided to tell the rest our family after we told our other family our team.

"Morgan what's going on?" Emily asked as she came in the door with Hotch. "Em calm down and relax." I answered trying to distract her. "I hope Spence and Ash hurry up." JJ said as she and Rossi sat down. "We already know the news." Rossi said. "I don't think you do." Penelope said. "Yeah I don't think you do either." I agreed. "Okay fine let's bet on it." Rossi said. "Okay when you lose you have to wear a bra into work over your shirt." I said laughing. "When I win you have to wear a thong over your pants." Rossi said cracking everyone up.

"Okay to be fair Dave you should write down what you think the news is." JJ said. "Fine I will." Rossi said as Reid and Ashely showed up. "I am so sorry we were late. Our new sitter got the time messed up." Ashely apologized. "It's okay Ash. Everyone get comfy." Pen said.

"Pen and I have some news to share." I said. "You guys may have noticed I was sick, grumpy, and tired lately." Penelope said. "Yes we have." Reid mumbled. "What was that Boy Wonder?" Pen asked. "Um nothing." Reid answered. "About a month ago I went to the doctor." Pen said.

"And you found out your expecting." Rossi said. "Actually we found out we are having twins." I said as everyone gasped in shock. "Are you and the babies okay?" Emily asked Penelope. "Yes we are everything is going really well. My blood pressure has stayed normal." Penelope said.

"Oh no you lost Dave." JJ said laughing. "Hey I wrote that she was pregnant." Rossi said. "No actually JJ's right. You wrote that Pen was having a baby." I said. "Sorry I agree that you were wrong." Hotch said. "Oh man I am so going to get teased for the bra." Rossi said as we all eat again.

Rossi agreed to wear the bra. JJ laughed when he asked if he could borrow one of hers. I got sparkling cider for us all to toast with. Hotch said to family and we all clanked glasses. JJ, Emily, and Ashely were asking about names. Penelope told them we were waiting until we know the babies sexes.

[Two Months Later]

Today Penelope and I found out our babies sexes. The doctor said the babies both were being extrmamely willing to let us know. I laughed and said that Penelope told them to uncross their baby legs. We found out we are expecting two girls. Pen is now over five months along. She still healthy and getting big.

Even though I am still nervous I have to admit I can't wait to meet my girls. I was sure they both will be Daddy's girls. Just like Drew is Penelope's baby boy. Drew loves to kiss Pen's stomach. At just a year old he doesn't actually understand though. I know Drew is going to be a great big brother. I knew he would help me protect his sister's and his Mom.


	34. Chapter 33

Baby Boom

Ch. 33 Family

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews I really appreciate the reviews and alerts. Okay there is one more chapter after this one. I am considering since I have gotten so many amazing reviews to do an alternate ending as well. Please tell me if you would like to see an alternate ending which will be chapter 35, as well as Ch. 34. This chapter is a little shorter. Just when you imagined all the drama is behind them it isn't.

Thank you again and enjoy,

Cindy

[Four Months Later]

(Penelope's point of view)

This is it soon I will go from being a Mommy of one to a Mommy of three. My little girl's will be entering the world soon. The doctor scheduled my c-section for today. This was so different from Drew's birth. Besides the extra weight I am probably the healthiest I ever been as an adult. I have been eating healthy and exercising. I have come to love yoga.

I was so glad when Dr. Green agreed to be there during the c-section. He promised my girls were healthy but, just in case he would be there. Derek and Mom were getting geared up. I was so glad to have Mom with Derek and I in the room during the c-section.

They finished prepping me. I was numb and ready. When we entered the room Dr. Hamon and Dr. Green were in there. They both greeted me. Dr. Hamon said everything would move quickly. Derek and Mom were both holding my hands.

"Okay Penelope just relax and in just a second your first baby girl will be out." Dr. Hamon said. "Okay Doc." I said. "Do you feel anything?" Derek asked as the made a cut. "Just a little pressure." I answered. "Okay here we go. Baby A is out." Dr. Hamon said.

Then I heard my beautiful first daughter cry. I looked into Derek's eyes they were full of tears. Mom was crying too. I could tell her skin was dark. She looked like she had an amazing tan. She also had dark hair. I quickly got a peck before they took her to clean her up.

"Alright Penelope let's meet baby girl B." Dr. Hamon said. "I'm ready." I said. "Baby Girl you're doing so well." Derek said. "Thank you Hot Stuff but, I'm not doing anything." I responded. "Okay here she is Baby B." Dr. Hamon announced.

I heard her beautiful cry. Then I saw her. Her skin was much lighter than her sisters. She also had light hair. She looked smaller than her sister too. They took her to clean her up. Soon they gave us our girls to hold.

"What are their names?" A nurse asked us. "Baby A's name is Danika Fran Morgan." I answered. "Oh my sweethearts I am so flattered." Mom said. "And Baby B's name is Page Jennifer Morgan." Derek said. "Beautiful names for beautiful girls." The nurse said. "Thank you." Derek and I responded together.

"Danika weighs 6lbs. 3ozs. And she's 18 inches long." The nurse said. "Wow that was the size of Sarah." Mom said. "And Page weighs 5 lbs. 10ozs. And she is 16 inches long." The nurse said. "Damn they are the size of some full term babies." Derek said. "Makes me glad that I couldn't do it naturally." I said. "Okay we're going to move Penelope to recovery and then back to her room." Dr. Hamon said.

I went to recovery. I had sent Derek and Mom to check on the girls. I couldn't help falling asleep. I was exhausted plus they had given me something to keep me relaxed. When I woke up JJ, Rossi, Hotch and Emily were sitting in my room. I asked about the girls. They said that Derek was with them in the nursery and wouldn't let anyone meet them until I woke up. I called the nurse who said she would have Derek bring the babies in.

"I can't wait to meet them." JJ said smiling. "I hate that Reid and Ash aren't here." I said. "They'll be by tomorrow and their going to bring Drew so he can meet his sisters." Hotch promised. "Is everyone ready to meet the newest Morgan's?" Derek asked pecking in the door. "Come on Derek bring those cuties in." Emily said.

"This is Danika Fran Morgan." Derek said bring the first baby in. "Oh she's little beauty." Emily said as Derek handed her Danika. I knew she still wanted a little girl not that she doesn't love Jack and Joey. "And this is Page Jennifer Morgan." I said as Derek brought in our other daughter. "Her middle name is after me." JJ said shocked as Derek handed her Page. "Yes she is." I replied smiling.

"We have decided to get all three kids christened. It'll be next month. And we love our siblings but, you guys are as much family as they are." I rambled. "What Pen is trying to say is Hotch, Emily we are hoping you will be Danika's Godparents." "We'd be honored." Hotch said as Emily nodded trying not to cry.

"Rossi, JJ will you be Page's Godparents?" I asked. "We'd love to." Rossi said. "I am thrilled." JJ said now crying. "Good than tomorrow we are asking Reid and Ashley if they'll be Drew's Godparents. I said. "Thank you all for everything you have done for us. We love you all." I said as everyone took turns coming over to the bed so I could hug them. "We love you too Garcie." Emily said.

After everyone left a nurse came in. She gave me some more pain meds. I wanted to keep the girls in the room with us. The nurse said she was taking the girls to the nursery. I told her I wanted them to stay. She said I should get my sleep while I can. I went to sleep quickly.

A few days later myself and the girls were released. Derek had taken off for two weeks. Mom had left though she said she would be back in a couple of weeks. She was staying a month when she returned to help me out. Derek was doing everything at home and wouldn't let me do anything. I felt so guilty he said he wanted to. He also reminded me that I would have all three kids when he went back to work.

[Two Months later]

I was now back at work. Danika and Page joined their brother and the other small BAU kids in the daycare. The team has been gone on a case. It's been over two weeks. It's the longest Derek had been away since before Drew was born.

It was just another busy day when I got a call. Derek had been hurt chasing after one of the unsubs. I got really scared. JJ said that Derek was mostly okay but he had injured his bad knee. JJ wasn't sure how bad his knee was.

Later Hotch called we back. The doctor agreed to release Derek. They were on their way home. Derek's knee was severally injured. I called Mom and told her. She asked if I need her to come I told her to hold off. I knew I might need her later. I waited the team to arrive. Four hours later Derek arrived in wheel chairs. His knee was wrapped and in some kind of brace.

"Hey Baby Girl." Derek said his voice sounded strange. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Reid who was pushing Derek. "It's just the pain medication." Reid explained. "Baby Girl, oh my beautiful Baby Girl." Derek sang. "How are you feeling Hot Stuff?" I asked. "I'm just dandy." Derek said laughing. "Reid can you get him to the car for me?" I asked. "Sure no problem." Reid answered. "I'll get the kids and meet you there." I said.

I found an Orthopedic Surgeon. Derek agreed to go. He was in so much pain. I hated seeing him like that. Drew wanted Derek to play blocks with him. Derek tried but every time he moved it hurt. The pain meds helped though they made him so sleepy. I just hoped he'd be okay.


	35. Chapter 34

Ch. 34 Endings?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I will be doing one last chapter after this one. The last chapter will be an alternate ending. This is pretty much ending #1. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Derek's point of view)

I hate being in pain. I hate not being able to do things even more. Drew wants me to play with him real badly. I can't stand for long. I can't put any weight on my leg. Everyday my knee seems to get worse.

I went to the Orthopedic Surgeon. He examined me and gave me the bad news. I need a complete knee replacement. Penelope was with me she squeezed my hand and tried to comfort me. He said if I left my knee alone the pain would just get worse and I could get severally hurt.

The doctor suggested scheduling the surgery for right away. Penelope and I stopped at the desk and scheduled it. Pen then called the team while I got all the paper work and info. On our way to the car she called Momma. Momma was back in Chicago. She said she would come back and help us with the kids. Pen was quite as we drove home I knew she understood I didn't want to talk.

"Hello Derek." Hotch said as we came in. "Is the whole team here?" I asked. "Yes I told everyone to be here." Penelope answered as we walked into our Living Room. "Oh Derek. JJ said getting up and hugging me. "Thanks." I whispered. "Morgan it's going to be okay." Emily said. "Yeah I mean my career is probably over but, I have my family though I won't be able to do much for them either." I said annoyed. "Derek I talked to Strauss and she agreed to just get a temp for now and wait to see how your recovery goes." Rossi explained.

I just nodded. I wasn't sure I would be able to do my job. I knew I wouldn't be satisfied just doing a desk job. I would have to get some extra help with the houses I was currently flipping too. Usually I did as much work as I had time for on them.

It was time for my pain medication again. After I took it I went to lie down. All I could think about is what my life would like from now on. Would I be able to work a job that I loved again? Would I be able to play ball with my kids? Would I even be able to get around without assists?

My surgery took place on a Friday morning. I was put under for the surgery. When I woke up, the doctors said that the surgery went well. Penelope, Momma, and the team were in my room when I returned from recovery. They gave me a morphine pump. It just made me very tired.

I ended up staying in the hospital five days. I was so ready to go home. I hated being unable to do things for myself. I had to rely on Penelope for almost everything. She didn't seem to mind though.

I started my in-home physical therapy two days after getting to go home. As I did the exercises I realized it would be a long time before I walked on my own again. It was so strange especially using the crutches.

[Eight weeks later]

I return to work today. I am on desk duty. I am now walking with a cane. It's been a struggle I won't lie and say it hasn't. I honestly am still not sure I will ever move like I once did. I have enjoyed my time off with my kids. Drew is getting to be such a big guy. And Danica and Page our Daddy's little Princess'.

Consulting wasn't nearly as boring as I thought it would be. The first few cases I stayed in the BAU offices and helped out over the phone and computer. My Baby Girl and I got to have lunch together everyday so that was a plus. I also got to check in on the kids while they were at daycare.

I finally was able to travel with the team. It was really strange. It felt weird to stay in the station while the team was in the field. I felt as though I was finally getting stronger though. I did all my exercises and even added a few of my own. The hotel we stayed in had a hot tub so that was very nice.

[Six months later]

The doctor said I was now 98%. He said I may never be 100%. He then signed off on me returning to the field. I knew I would have to take it easy and ease back into things. Knowing I was able to return was something I thought have never happen.

The team had gathered at Hotch and Emily's house. We had one of our famous team cook outs. Rossi and I both had news for the team. I was sure they had all guessed my news or they would when they saw me. Penelope knew the second I came in the door. I was a little worried about Rossi's news though. He had been acting really strange lately.

"Okay Derek why don't you tell us your news first." Hotch suggested. "I talked to the doctor yesterday and he agreed that this is as healed as I am going to get." I explained. "What does that mean?" Reid asked. "It means I'm not a 110% but, I am ready to return to the field." I answered.

"That's great news we are so happy to have you back." JJ said. "Yeah we've missed you out there." Emily agreed. "I'll have to be careful." I said. "He can't push it too much. And I expect you super heroes to have my man's back." Pen said as everyone nodded but Rossi.

"Before you talk Dave Emily and I have some news too." Hotch said. "Oh my you're pregnant aren't you." Pen said to Emily. "Yes I am so I will have to take some time off. It'll be good to get Derek back out there to help the team." Emily said.

"I think it's my turn now." Rossi said. "Go ahead Dave." JJ said squeezing his hand. "I asked Martin if he would consider staying with the team." Rossi said. "Why?" I asked thinking maybe Rossi was worried I couldn't do my job. "I think it's time for me to retire." Rossi said. "Wow really?" Penelope asked. "Is something wrong?" I asked worried. "No I'm working on a new book and I'll still be around to consult when you need me. I just want to be there for Henry and Ali and I'm not getting any younger." Rossi answered.

The team had changed so much. We were still a team and a family. We will always be a family. It didn't matter where we worked or what we did. As for me well I feel as though I am living a dream and I will wake up and none of this will have happened. Not only do I have a job I love I have the one thing I thought I may never have a wife and children who I love and love me.


	36. Chapter 35

Baby Boom

Ch. 35 A different ending

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long I have been working on Save Me my NCIS story. This was the original ending and I didn't think it was happy enough. Please check my page for my plans of future stories and if you have any ideas for my please message me. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story especially _Kimd33, NicknHotchfan, Angels-heart1, LoveforPenandDerek, KricketWilliams, mercuryfire, tanya2byour21, K-Essence, jenny crum, DeviousDomi, jumpOVERtheMOON, britgirlatheart, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, mssilenthorse, Monnie32, Lovehermost555_each of your reviews made me want to write more as soon as possible. Thank you again so much. Hope you will read more from me in the future.

Cindy

(Penelope's point of view)

I'm still in shock. I honestly can't believe what has happened. The BAU brought the team into my life. Where would I be without JJ, Emily, Hotch, Reid, Rossi, Ashley or the other team member that have gone? The BAU brought me to Derek Morgan. He's Hot Stuff, my best friend, and now my husband and father of my kids. I wouldn't be Derek's Baby Girl without the BAU.

Derek and I were both relieved when the orthopedic surgeon said Derek's knee would be fine. He gave him some meds and was ordered to take a few weeks off work. Derek actually didn't mind being off too much. He spent the time off with Drew, Danica, and Page.

"Morning Baby Girl back to work for me." Derek said. "There's a new case too Hot Stuff." I responded. "Where and what?" Derek asked. "Arizona a tech monster has been tricking women and taking their children." I answered. "I guess you'll be coming with us?" Derek asked. "Yeah I called Mom she's coming to take care of the kids." I answered.

I briefed the team and then we all hurried to the jet. Two of the children that had been taken bodies had turned up. Two more were still missing. Once we were in the air I started going through the e-mails and chats the men had with the mother's. Suddenly my work e-mailed chimed. I was shocked to see the Unsubs e-mail.

I was shocked he knew personal info about the team. He threatened my children. I was pissed and very scared. Derek started freaking out. Hotch didn't play around he put protective detail on all the kids. I guess after Haley he would always be more careful.

"Hot Stuff I found him." I said as I called Derek who was out in the field. "Where is he Baby Girl?" Derek asked. "A café' I sent the addy's to your PDA's." I answered. "Call you soon." Derek said then he quickly hung up.

I tried to wait as patiently as possible. JJ finally called me. She said they had the Unsub and they were on their way back to the hospital to have him checked out. She didn't have to tell me I knew Derek had gone after him. There are few things in this world that set Derek Morgan off but, his family was the number one.

"Hi." Derek said softly as he came in. "Derek." I whispered. "I'm sorry." Derek said. "Don't tell me that tell Hotch." I said knowing the team and Hotch would once again be in trouble. "I did." Derek said. "Wheels up in 20." Hotch said from behind us.

"We're leaving?" I questioned surprised. "Yes Strauss wants the team in her office now." Hotch said. "I did this Hotch let me talk to her." Derek said. "There's no talking to her this time. And she isn't the only one who wants our heads on a platter. Dave isn't going to be able to help us this time." Hotch said.

The flight home was very quite. Derek had only looked guiltier after I was shot. Hotch looked defeated. Even Reid had nothing to say. I wasn't sure what was about to happen but, it wouldn't be good.

"Agent Hotchner please bring your team to my office now." Strauss yelled as soon as she saw us. "We'll be right there." Hotch said. "Should I come too?" I asked. "No." Hotch simply replied. "See you later." I said to them all.

Close to an hour later the team appeared. I could tell from their looks it was bad. No said anything though. Then I saw Ashley start crying. I pulled her into a hug. How bad had it gone?

"Penelope you will be working with Sam's team for now." Hotch said. "They suspend the whole team?" I asked. "No Penelope." Hotch answered. "Derek?" I questioned. "They said we are too troubled. They offered us all other jobs." Derek answered. "You're leaving you're all leaving." I whispered in shock as the each nodded.

I didn't want to stay with the team gone. I didn't have a choice though. I waited to see about the new team when I was called into Strauss' office. I held my head high and went in. All I could hope is that they wouldn't transfer me out of state or send me to prison.

"Penelope please seat." Strauss said. "Yes ma'am." I replied seating. "You are a great anyalast one of the best ever. We value your employeement but you are a liablity with the new team we are bringing in." Strauss said. "Please don't." I said starting to cry. "Don't what?" She asked confused. "I have three children and a husband." I answered.

"Penelope we are releasing you from your duties. There will be a close eye kept on you. You are free though." She said. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes Penelope I wish you luck." She said sticking her hand out. "Thank you, thank you." I said jumping up and hugging her.

I hurried home to Derek. He said he had never seen someone so happy about being fired. I wasn't happy to not have a job. I was happy that I wouldn't have to be in that place without my family there to support me.

The team all had trouble moving on at first. Rossi or Dave as I call him now was the first to make a move. He started writing a new book. He also was trying to work with each member of the team on what they wanted to do now.

Derek was actaully second he had decided to flip houses more and also he and Emily opened a P.I. business. Quickly after that Reid, Ashely, and I were recuited to help out. JJ had actaually got a job at the D.A.'s office doing PR and profiling. Hotch had also started at the D.A.'s office.

We all still missed the BAU and seeing eachother everyday. We started doing weekly dinners. Even with Derek having two jobs he was still home every night. It was pretty amazing. The whole team was moving forward.

Dave and JJ have enjoyed having Henry and Ali. After Will was killed Dave become even more important to Henry. Dave started really taking care of himself. When he was asked why he said he planned to walk Ali down the aisle.

Hotch and Emily have raised two strong boys Jack and Joey. They also ended up having a baby girl named Janey. Hotch and finally learned how to balance his career and his family. He had always been his biggest concern.

Reid and Ashely have beautiful little Amanda. He is truly her father's daughter. Then they had twin sons Adam and Allen. Funny enough Reid's sons both love sports. Derek has helped Reid out a lot with that.

As for Derek and I we have had the most amazing rode of all. Drew has followed in Derek's footsteps and is a football player. Page is also sporty. She plays soccer. Dainka is our little tech girl. She had already started learning to hack. I have to watch her so closely.

When the girls turned five Derek and I got another surprise. I was pregnant again. After a good pregnanacy I gave birth to another boy. Aaron David-Spencer Morgan completed our family. I have to admit I couldn't ask for more. And it all started with a baby boom…

The End


End file.
